Black Water
by Agent Xero
Summary: TF,WF,DT,MF : 19 year old Madison Rocca has disappeared from Briarwood, but she's not the first in California. Old feelings will arise between two Rangers, while the police must find the murderer of the greatest Ranger of all time.
1. 99 Red Balloons

Disclaimer: Don't own it… sigh.

**A side note**: To those reading my fic "What the Future Holds," I will be updating that one as soon as I can. The computer I was working on decided to crash on me, and we are still trying to rebuild it back to what it was, and that recent chapter was lost.

I got this idea after watching the finale of Mystic Force. This story will combine elements of Time Force, Wild Force, some Dino Thunder and Mystic Force. All I promise is a wild ride!

**Timeline**: Takes place three years or so after Mystic Force ended (PROO has yet to occur, please keep that in mind.)

**Summary**: TF/WF/DT/MF: 19 year old Madison Rocca has disappeared from Briarwood. Maddy's not the first to disappear in California. A web of deception lies and fate has formed as a few old friends must ban together to stop this new reign of growing terror, and solve the case behind the murder of the greatest Ranger of all time…

**Black Water **

By: Stephanie  
White Time Ranger

**_Chapter 1: 99 Red Balloons _**

The bell rang loudly throughout the halls of Reefside High School as students made their way to their lockers after the eleventh period bell. Cheers of "Merry Christmas" and "Happy Hanukkah" echoed through the busy hallways as they grabbed empty backpacks and headed towards the buses.

That two o'clock bell signaled the beginning of a well needed two week winter break for the students at Reefside High, as well as the teachers. Within minutes the halls quieted so that only the teachers remained.

Down in the gym hallway a young teacher happily kicked a few soccer balls across the gymnasium to where at few empty goals rested. Pitching the ball into the air, hitting it with his knee then kicking it sent it flying across the room and landed in a net.

"Goal!" the young teacher cried happily and fell to his knees. "He had done it, folks! The World Cup is all his!"

"Coach McKnight?" a voice asked. Quickly, Coach Connor McKnight stood up and smiled to the young boy.

"Oh, Jake, what can I do for you?" Connor asked the young freshman.

"I was wondering," Jake began, "If there's a way I could switch into your class for the next marking period."

Connor grinned as he began to collect the stray soccer and basketballs. "Don't really like yoga, do you?" Jake shook his head no. "Perhaps we can work something out. You had better get going, Jake, you'll miss your bus."

Jake smiled. "All right, thanks. See ya Coach, happy holidays!"

Connor waved as the boy ran to catch his bus. Shaking his head and chuckling, he tossed the sack of balls into the closet and locked it. As he walked down the hall to his office, the halls suddenly came to life with the addition of Christmas music that sent the halls ringing.

He had always liked the holiday seasons, ever since he was a little boy. Every year after winter break, he and his friends would always go sledding at the hill over on Charlie Avenue, if it snowed, that is. But his most memorable holiday was probably his Senior Year in High School. He, Trent, Ethan and Kira went out for dinner and a movie marathon over at Dr. O's lab.

"Those were the days," he muttered to himself and smiled. His High School career had been more than just special. After making the Varsity soccer team his Freshman year and playing on Varsity for all four years, his Senior year was his favorite. Not just because it was his last year, no, something else made it special. That year, he was the Red Dino Thunder Power Ranger, the leader of the Power Rangers. Together, Kira, Trent, Ethan, Doctor Oliver and he saved the city from Mesogog.

After he graduated High School, he got his teaching degree as a Physical Education teacher, and came back to Reefside to teach, and coach the Boys' Varsity Soccer team, his team who won States a few weeks back.

Grabbing his keys Connor headed towards his red Jeep in the Teacher's Parking lot and left the school for a well deserved break as a soft winter snow began to fall.

* * *

"Boys and girls, if you will please follow me, we will begin our tour," said their teacher. Twenty-six children eagerly stood in front of the door to the elite Silver Guardian Headquarters, stationed in Silver Hills. Murmurs of excitement flew the children as they entered the large building and gazed at the numerous floors that towered above them.

From across the floor, Eric Myers groaned as he threw out his cup of water. "Another tour? I thought we stopped those months ago."

Wesley Collins smiled to the young Officer. "We did, but this was a special favor called in by an old friend."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who would this special friend happen to be?"

Wes laughed. "It _happens_ to be your girlfriend's best friend, Eric. Alyssa Enrile, remember?"

The name sounded familiar to Eric as he stroked his chin. "She was a Wild Force Ranger, right? The White one," he asked. Wes nodded. Eric turned his head as the children came closer. "Showtime."

Wes stepped forward with Eric at his side as the kids came up closer. "Boys and girls," Alyssa stepped in front of them and stood between Wes and Eric, "I am happy to introduce you to the two men who help keep this city safe," She motioned towards Wes. "This is Commander Wes Collins and Commander Eric Myers."

"Good Afternoon Commander Collins and Commander Myers," the children chanted in unison.

Wes smiled. "We are happy to have you all hear, and hope you enjoy this tour."

"What we'll be showing you today are what makes our departments tick, and what it's like to be a Silver Guardian," Eric took over. "If we could have all of you form two lines and find a buddy."

As the children formed the lines Wes grinned to Eric. "Cute, Eric, 'find a buddy, please,'" Wes imitated him as Eric threw him a look.

"Wes, Eric, so good to see you both again," Alyssa said and hugged each of them. Wes and Eric returned her greeting and quickly started the tour, beginning with what it was like to be Power Rangers eight years ago.

Four hours later, they found themselves standing in the same few tiles. "We hope you all enjoyed the tour, we enjoyed having you all!" Wes smiled.

"Thank you for having us," the class said again in unison. After taking the kids out to the buses, Alyssa came back in for a quick good bye.

"Thanks, guys, you really made their last day special," Alyssa hugged them again.

Eric hugged her first. "It was our pleasure. Tell Max, Danny and Cole we say hi if you see them."

Alyssa turned to Wes next and hugged him good bye. "I will," she said, "Thanks again. Happy Holidays, boys!" She began to walk towards the door and turned around once more. "Tell the others and Jen I said hi, okay?"

"Okay, will do," Wes smiled, but it quickly faded. Eric looked at Wes and he saw the look on the Red Ranger's face. The topic about Jen was always a slightly difficult one for Wes, especially around the holidays. Wes saw Eric staring at him and shook it off. "I'm cool, don't worry about it."

"I hope so, Wes," Eric said as they stepped into an elevator and headed back towards their office on the twenty second floor. "It's been-what- eight years since you've seen her?"

"Almost," Wes chewed on his lip, "Haven't heard a word from her since." It wasn't like it bothered him much, but Eric could see past that, and see that it hurt Wes more than he let show. Jen was the one woman who stole his heart away. Eric was convinced that Jen still had it.

"I figured she's still working at Time Force," Wes continued. "Her and Alex probably got married and have kids by now. I always figured they would. We could never be together."

"You're probably right, Wes," the Quantum Ranger shrugged. Slowly, the sun began to settle over the Silver Hills horizon, and dark gray clouds began to form over the city, releasing from them a soft flurry of snow, the first this year for the city.

As Wes and Eric packed up and headed home, Wes's mind lingered back to the one woman who would always have his heart. Sure, he'd been on a few dates here and there, but no one could fill his void left for Jen.

After arriving home, eating dinner and settling down into bed, Wes watched the snow fall down slowly. His eyes glanced to a few pictures sitting on his bedside table. One was of him and his father, another of him and Eric. Wes smiled as he picked up the one Polaroid of his friends from the future, Trip, Katie and Lucas. The last one was his favorite picture out of them all.

He and Jen stood outside by his pool, holding each other close and smiling. Wes smiled as he slipped the photograph out of the frame and read the hand-written note on the back:

_Wes- _

_Hope this picture brings back all the great memories we had together. Thank you for showing me the fun side of life. I'll be back someday, I promise. I love you with all my heart. _

_Always,  
__Jennifer _

"Jen, you promised you'd come back," he muttered and slipped the picture back into the frame and lay back down on the bed. "But that was eight years ago," he told himself. "She and Alex probably got married, had kids and she forgot all about me."

Wes found himself beginning to wonder what Jen was up to right at his very moment, one thousand years away.

* * *

A soft jingle of notes came over the radio as she drove down Fifth Avenue on her way back to Headquarters, when the call came over.

_"Unit 125 from Headquarters, come in Lieutenant."_

Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts groaned. "Can't they just leave me alone for five minutes," she said as she lowered the volume on the radio and picked up the receiver.

"One-twenty five, go ahead, HQ."

_"Lieutenant, respond to Jackson Elementary School, we received a call from the Principal for a disturbance in his office he requests you handle." _

"Not again," Jen rubbed her eyes. "Received, HQ, responding to the Elementary School." Turning around the corner Jen sighed. "He had better have a good excuse for this one, or he's toast," she muttered as she pulled into the parking lot and exited the Patrol Car.

Walking down the hallways of Jackson Elementary School, Jen let out a deep sigh as she opened the Principal's office. An aged man sat behind the desk with a smug grin on his face.

"Principal MacDonald," Jen greeted.

"Ah, Lieutenant Scotts, welcome. Please, have a seat." Principal MacDonald motioned to a chair.

"It sounded urgent, what's going on?"

MacDonald sighed. "Lieutenant, I don't know how to tell you this," he nodded towards the door and the school nurse immerged with a young boy with an ice pack over his eye.

Jen jumped from her chair towards the boy. Kneeling down in front of him, Jen lifted his bangs away from his forehead to reveal a very large scrape. "Dave, my gosh, honey what happened?" she asked as she examined the scrape on his forehead.

"A third grader punched me, Mom," eight year old Dave Scotts answered and pulled the ice pack away from his eye, revealing a large black and blue mark around his left eye. "It wasn't my fault."

Principal MacDonald huffed. "Perhaps, but tell her what happened before Drake punched you, about how you pushed him first."

Jen eyed her son. "Dave, don't tell me you started another fight,"

Dave cocked his head to one side and attempted to give her an innocent smile. "Well, umm, it started off like this,"

Jen hushed him. "Dave, what have I told you about starting fights in school? This is the third time this year!"

"But Mom!" he protested. Immediately Jen cut him off.

"No buts, mister, let's go. I believe you owe Principal MacDonald an apology," Jen said and turned him to face the Principal.

"Sorry Principal MacDonald," Dave muttered and gave his mother an angry look.

"We're going to have to do something about that attitude of yours, David. We'll start that when Winter Break ends. Until then, enjoy the holidays."

Jen nodded. "You too, and thank you." Once they left and the door was closed, Jen and Dave headed outside to her car. "Dave, what am I going to do with you?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away.

She shook her head as they entered the car again and headed back towards Headquarters. Jen glanced at her son, only to see his face against the glass of the car door and the hot air marks made from his nose and mouth.

"So?" Jen broke the silence between them.

"So what?" he spat back.

"Why did you get into another fight with Drake today?" Jen asked. "As your Mother, I believe I am entitled to know why."

"You wouldn't understand, Mom." He muttered.

Jen raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Try me."

He turned to her, and put his feet up on the dashboard. "Drake was making fun of me, for," he cut off, but Jen urged him on, "For not having a Dad."

"That's it? Just because Drake was teasing you?" Jen asked astonished and laughed. "Since when do you care what people think?"

Dave turned to her. "We have an assignment due in Mr. Lawrence's class, he wants us to write about our family, what our moms and dads do, and why they're special to us. But, I don't have a Dad. I know you've told me that Alex is my father, but sometimes I feel like he isn't. He… just isn't around much to feel like a dad."

Pulling into the parking lot of Time Force Headquarters, Jen got out of the car with Dave at her side. She bent down and came face-to-face with the eight year old. "I know it may feel that way, Dave. Alex isn't around as much, and I know that's difficult for you. You need a guy who can play baseball with and do all the things boys do. For now, it's going to be easy, but I promise you. One day, things will be different, and we both will have a guy we love in our lives," Jen placed a hand on her son's cheek and smiled at his shining blue eyes. "Okay?"

Dave nodded and they both entered into Time Force, its large elevators took them up to the thirty second floor where Jen's office was located. Dave went into her office to begin what homework he had over the break, while Jen got back to work. Smiling towards her son, his dirty blonde hair rested carelessly across the top of his head.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're more like your Dad than you think, Dave," she said as her eyes glanced at a picture of a man that was nothing more than a memory to her and a name that she kept close to her heart: Wesley Collins.

* * *

Walking up to a dark house at seven at night was enough to send Vida's senses on edge. Never in her life was her house dark when she came home, even if her parents were away. Carefully she unlocked the door and called out, "Maddy, you home?"

The only reply she got was the sound of wood creaking beneath her feet as she entered the house. A light draft was coming from the living room, Vida noticed, and went to investigate.

" Madison?" she called out louder as she entered the living room. The large bay window was shattered and the room was a disaster.

Vida noticed a large wet spot in the middle of her mother's carpet and went to turn on a light. She screamed loudly and immediately she ran for the phone and dialed 911.

She quickly gave them the description of the scene. The window broken, the room in disarray, Madison's camera that lay in the middle of the carpet, surrounded in a pool of fresh blood…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked that! Please read and review, I always like to know what my readers think. Thanks! Chapter two coming out within the next few days. 


	2. What Grown Ups Do

Disclaimer: same as always…

Wow guys, thanks for the reviews for chapter one! As promised, chapter two is up. Some of you had questions about Jen and Dave, and who is the father, Alex or Wes… we will be exploring into that relationship further, as well as what happened to Maddy.

Please bear with me for the next chapter or two, if they seem slow. It'll be well worth the wait, I promise.

Chapter two, enjoy!

**What Grown-Ups Do**

Cameras flashed all around the room as police and EMS personnel carefully stepped around the room, catching every angle in a photograph. The pool of blood on the floor had started to dry up slowly as the detectives placed yellow number cards around everything.

Vida Rocca stood in disbelief as she told the Police what she had come home to find. Her parents stood with her, holding each other for comfort. Their precious baby girl was missing, and not a clue of what had happened could be found. The real question that plagued everyone's mind was whether the girl was alive or not. For Vida, she feared the worst.

"Detective," called an officer who was photographing a door frame, "I think you should have a look at this."

Curiously, the detective walked over and saw a very strange sight. Pieces of the door frame were ripped, as if something grabbed them by the handful and tore them apart.

"This is even stranger, Detective," the officer pointed to a large charred piece of wall. He ran a gloved finger over the blackened section as a thick and heavily powdered material rubbed off of it.

"Ms. Rocca," he turned to Vida, "you did not have any type of candles burning or any type of flammable material, that you are aware of, or that your sister may have been using?"

Vida shook her head. "Not that I am aware of, no. Why, could her kidnapper possibly have tried to burn her?"

The Detective did not answer. "If he used fire, this place would have been up in flames by the time you got home. No, this was some sort of non-flammable…" he tried to think of a sensible word, "substance. Able to cause harm to the victim, but not inflict damage on the things around them."

Another officer called from the hallway, "Uh Detective, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Take a look at this!" The Detective went over to where the young officer crouched. Three clean holes were seen through the wall, and had the same coal-like substance around them.

The Detective bent down, amazed and looked through. "What type of gun would have the power to shoot cleanly through a wall?" He looked around where the holes ran parallel to, but found no other entry or exit areas for bullets.

Signing, he turned to Vida and her family. "I encourage the three of you not to stay here tonight. If Madison's kidnapper comes back here for some odd reason, we do not want two of you missing. Is there a friend or relative you can stay with?"

"I'll call my mother, I'm sure we can stay with her," Vida's mother said and stepped outside to use her cell phone.

"Detective," Vida's father said, "please, do you have any idea to where Maddy may be?"

The Detective sighed and looked at Vida. "I'm sorry; we do not have any leads at this point. If we do find out anything, I assure you, you will be the first person I tell." Vida's father nodded.

Her mother walked back in. "My mother says we can stay with her for a few days. I'll leave you the keys, Detective, so you can enter the house whenever you need." She put her hand on Vida's shoulder. "Come on, sweetie; let's start getting some clothes together."

Vida turned slowly and followed her mother up the stairs, but the thought of Maddy being somewhere, cold, hurt and alone haunted her mind.

"Be safe, Maddy," she whispered and slowly entered her room to pack.

* * *

"_Now arriving Portal 143, flight 5920 from Tampa to San Francisco. That's repeating…" _

Dave sighed as he and his mother sat in the airport terminal awaiting the arrival of Dave's father, Commander Alexander Drake.

"I hear an announcement like that once more, I'm going to bug out," the boy muttered and earned a grin from Jen, who sat comfortably reading a romance novel she had recently purchased. He clipped his pen to his notebook and closed the cover. He fidgeted around in his seat, kicking his feet back and forth. Unclipping his pen again, he started to tap on the notebook rigorously to ease his boredom.

"Sweetie, stop drumming. It's annoying to other people around you," her eyes glued to the book.

"I can't help it, Mom, I'm bored," he replied. "When will Alex be getting back?"

"Give him a few more hours and he'll be here," said a voice from behind them. Both Jen and Dave turned around to see a strapping man standing besides them, his white uniform crisp and clean. Jen smiled as she marked her place in her book and stood up to greet him.

"Alex," she smiled and hugged him hello, "Good to see you had a safe flight."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'd like to see you try and sit still on a four hour flight," Alex chuckled and turned his gaze to Dave. "Hey there, kiddo," Alex said as the boy hugged him.

"Hi Alex," Dave said and eyed the man. "Nice to see you're back from New York."

Alex put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm glad to be home," he said and looked towards Jen. Grabbing the rest of his bags, the trio made their way out to Jen's car that sat in the parking lot.

"I trust all is good with Commander Dalais?" Jen asked as she turned back onto the parkway.

Alex nodded. "Yes. Their mutant problem hasn't been as bad as ours was a few years ago. Oh, by the way, Katie and Trip say hello. They're doing well; they wanted me to tell you."

"Thanks for telling me," she responded. For the rest of the trip they traveled in silence as light Christmas music played over the stereo. About forty minutes later Jen pulled into the parking lot that housed Time Force's apartment complex. Stepping out of the warm car, Jen shivered. "It's getting colder each day,"

Alex placed his jacket around her shoulders, but she refused it and insisted she was okay. "We'll be inside in seconds, but thanks."

Dave stepped out of the car and zippered his jacket. "I hope it snows for Christmas- that would be awesome."

"If it says this cold, it just may." Alex said and closed the trunk.

"I'm hungry, Mom," the boy said to Jen, who nodded chuckled in agreement. "Can we get pizza, Mom?" Dave asked happily. "Please?"

Jen shook her head. "Dave, we had pizza the other-" Alex shushed her.

"I'll buy, please. I'm back in town and owe you a dinner anyway." Jen rolled her eyes as Dave cheered. Once inside and up in Alex's apartment, Alex grabbed his keys. "I'm going to get dinner, Jen. Dave, why don't you come along?"

Dave shrugged, as if to say he wasn't interested, but Jen urged him on. "Sure, I'll go." Grabbing his jacket yet again, father and son set off in Alex's SUV to the pizzeria. After arriving, paying, and leaving, Alex looked at the young boy sitting in the passenger's seat. His eager eyes scanned the sky, hoping for the first sign of snow. Once they arrived back at the apartment parking lot, Alex turned off the car and sighed.

"Dave, I know I haven't been around much, but that's about to change," the Officer spoke slowly.

"Mom says a lot of things are going to change, Alex. But not a lot really does." The tone in his son's voice was enough to make Alex look away. Alex got out of the car and walked over to Dave's side and opened the door to look at the boy.

"I know times are hard right now. Your mother is always there, but busy. I was hardly there, but like I said, now I'll be around to be the dad you really need," Alex sighed. "You're my boy, Dave, don't forget that. I haven't. It's hard to live the life of a Time Force Officer's kid. Believe me, I know."

Curiously, Dave grinned. "How?"

Alex bit his lip. "My father was Commander back when I was your age. I spent a lot of time with my mom. She was in Time Force, too. My dad came home when he could, which was on occasional Sundays, and I hardly saw him. I made a decision the day you were born that I wouldn't be like him. I'd be home for my little boy. Starting now, I'm going to keep that promise." He sighed. "If you'd give me that chance, Dave. All I asked for is that second try and I promise things will be better from now on."

Dave hesitated with his answer, and then spoke slowly. "You won't hurt Mom, will you? I mean, by like leaving her or anything, will you?"

"Never, Dave. I've loved your mother since the day I first saw her."

"Then why aren't you two married? I mean, isn't that what grown ups do when they love each other?"

Dave's question hit a hard spot in Alex's heart. All the memories of that final day back in November of 2001 came back to him, and how the love of his life was lost to another man who lived one thousand years before their time. "We were going to get married, but there were… complications. Come on, the pizza's going to get cold."

Alex's sudden reaction to his question immediately sent off an alarm in Dave's head. Something else was going on here; something that neither Jen nor Alex told him about. Minutes later they opened the door as Jen finished setting out the plates on the table, and they began to eat. Alex told of his visit to Time Force's New York Headquarters while Jen filled him in on what was happening around here.

Dave listened quietly and watched as they talked back and forth. But his mind wondered back to Alex's statement. Complications… what on earth could keep two people from marrying one another? He didn't understand, but made it his mission to find out why.

Hours later, Alex carried a sleeping Dave up to Jen's apartment. He fell asleep on the couch while watching cartoons as Jen and Alex talked some more. Jen quietly opened the door as Alex continued to Dave's room.

Alex gently placed Dave in his bed, and Dave snuggled up against his pillows. "Should we put him in his pajamas?" Alex whispered as Jen entered the young boy's room.

"I wouldn't bother. He sleeps in sweatpants and shirts all the time," she pulled his comforter up to his neck, bent down and kissed him good night. Alex watched curiously at a mother's love and how strong Jen's bond with her son was. Jen and Alex exited his room as Jen lowered the dim light to darkness, and closed his door.

"I should get to bed," Jen said, "I'm working a half day shift tomorrow. I told Dave we'd go see a movie after work."

Alex turned as she walked past him, and followed her towards the door. "Thanks for dinner, Alex."

"My pleasure," he said and put his hand on the door knob. "I'll see you later." She gave him a small smile, but wasn't enough for him. He stepped forward and rubbed his thumb lightly over her cheek.

"Alex, please," she whispered, "We can't."

"Why not, Jen? What are you afraid of?" he asked. She did not respond, only shook her head.

Finally she let out an unsteady sigh. "I… I don't want to hurt you again, Alex. I'm sorry."

His eyes turned down as he nodded in understanding. He slowly kissed her cheek. "Good night, Jennifer," he said and exited her door and headed towards the elevator.

"Good night, Alex." Jen closed the door slowly. Once all the lights were out, she opened Dave's door to see him snoring soundly. She smiled and headed for her own bedroom. Minutes later she curled into bed and closed her eyes.

So much had changed within the past years. Her job, her son, her mindset, and most importantly, her relationship with Alex. As close as they had grown since Dave's birth, they had slowly grown apart. She wanted so much to love him, but there was always something holding her back. She did love him, she thought to herself, but then again, she loved Wes just the same.

Why had she still been in love with him? She left him almost ten years ago, but there was a void that could not be filled. Many times she tried to convince herself she did not love him anymore, but each time she told herself she did.

Jen rolled over to her side and sighed. "Get out of there," she muttered and squeezed her eyes shut. Jen then silently laughed at herself. She was acting like a child. Her childhood crush never escaped her heart, even when there was a boy who would give anything to be with her.

But Wes's face would not leave her memories. All the times they spent together, good or bad, he could always make her smile. Jen forced herself to stop thinking about him. It was a childhood crush was all her affection for Wes was. Yet, she could not shake it. But crushes you normally grow out of, right?

_That's what grown ups do_, she told herself. Rolling over again Jen closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep as a soft white snow began to fall outside.

* * *

The air suddenly grew colder around him as he scribbled down notes furiously onto the paper. _Soon,_ he thought. _It's going to happen soon._ He had to let the others know what was happening. They had to stop it. They had no choice. 

"Excuse me, sir, what are you doing here so late?" a library security guard asked the man.

He looked at his watch and gasped to sound surprised. "My gosh, is that the time? I was busy doing research and must have lost track of time. If you'll excuse me," he said and gathered his books.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, sir." The guard said. He then gave a surprising punch to the man and his books scattered. He tried to fight back, but the guard was inhumanly strong. Kicking the man hard and quickly, the guard spat insults and derogatory words at him before pulling a gun out of his holster.

"Did you honestly think you could escape us?" the guard snickered. "Time to meet your maker, _sir." _

"You… you won't get away with this, you know that, right?" the man panted and held his chest.

The guard pulled a knob and the weapon charged. "I already have." A silent gunshot went off as the man's body fell limp and a pool of blood started to form around him. "Step one is complete, now to find the others." In a flash of light his body changed, making him taller and more defined.

He let out a bone-chilling laugh as he disappeared under the dark gray clouds, and snowflakes fell lightly, covering the path he just made.

The man's breathing slowed down as he hastily scribbled a word into the back of his notes. Once the last letter written, he crumbled up the paper and held it in his hand. He let go of the pen and closed his eyes. His fingers became cold, his breathing stopped. Crimson blood leaked out his very existence, but still held the secrets he knew. Once his heart stopped, he muscles loosened, and the crumpled paper became somewhat visible.

The glow of the falling snow cast its light shadow on his hand, and the one word was visible through his fingers. It was a single word, written in blood red ink:

_Murder…_


	3. Silent Night

Disclaimer: same as always…

Hey all, happy holidays! (a little late, but who's counting?) I know I made you all wait a while for this, but I promise, this chapter is worth it.

Chapter 3, enjoy!

**Silent Night**

"_So, do you think you can help us with this case, Commander?" _

Wesley Collins sighed as he looked at the pictures clipped onto the folder. The blood on the floor, the room dislodged, and the burn marks on the wall all made his mind flip in circles. How could someone cause all this damage in seconds?

"It's amazing this girl wasn't killed, judging by the struggle that went on," Wes said and looked at the pictures again.

The Detective laughed from over the speaker phone, _"Well, she isn't _just _a girl, Commander. Her and her sister, Vida, were both part of the Mystic Force Power Rangers team here in Briarwood three years ago. We figured you and Commander Myers would be able to help, considering you were both Power Rangers." _

Wes glanced at his left wrist. A wrist watch replaced where is Chrono morpher sat almost ten years ago. He gave Eric a look as he tried to balance a pencil on the tip of his finger. "That's ancient history, Detective." He glanced at the pictures in the folder. "She was nineteen?" he shook his head. "Hold on a sec, Detective," he said and pressed hold on the keypad.

"If you ask me, we'd be getting into more trouble with this case, Wes," Eric's eyes remained focused on the pencil eraser as it swayed back and forth across his finger. "That's a job for the FBI, or the CIA, or another three letter abbreviated government-run company."

"But the FBI and the CIA are both baffled. They have no trace of this girl whatsoever. Besides, she was a Power Ranger, Eric," Wes sighed. "The least we can do is take a look around; maybe we'll see something familiar."

The pencil fell off of his finger and landed on the desk. "Alright Wes, but when you're in over more than you can handle, don't come crying to me."

Wes grinned at the Quantum Ranger. "Oh I will, considering that you will be working with me." Wes watched in triumph as Eric huffed. He pressed the same button on the phone. "Detective, Commander Myers and myself will be happy to help to the best of our ability."

"_Thank you, Commander. I'll forward the address and the information we have collected to your office immediately. Friday we shall meet up and discuss what ideas you have. Until then, and thank you again." _

Wes responded and hung up the phone, then looked at Eric. His expression was a little bit more than aggravated with his partner.

"Friday it is, then," Wes stood up with Eric as they left to get lunch.

* * *

Alyssa Enrile smiled as a young woman with bright blonde hair stepped into the Cornerside Café. She hadn't seen her in over two years, roughly due to Taylor's commitment to the Army. 

"Alyssa, it's been too long," Taylor insisted as she hugged Alyssa.

"It has," she sat down. "So how have you been? I assume the Army has been treating you fairly?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, I'm an Ensign now, actually." She paused and sipped her coffee. "So tell me, how's the teaching business going? Have you heard from Max, Danny or Cole?"

Alyssa chuckled. "Teaching has been going very well. My kids like to hear the old stories back from when we were Power Rangers. Max and Danny have been traveling around the world together; I get post cards from them almost every two months." She paused before moving on. "I haven't heard too much from Cole. He wrote me a letter a few months ago, saying what he's been up to. He was down in South Africa working to save the rainforests and whatnot."

Taylor grinned. She remembered how Alyssa and Cole always had a little thing for each other. A small crush, and a night out here and there. But judging by the sound of Alyssa's voice, she really missed Jungle Boy.

"Did…" Taylor began but stopped as a young man with brown hair walked in and took a table behind Taylor. He ordered a coffee and turned his eyes towards the TV. Taylor turned back to Alyssa and lowered her voice slightly. "Did you hear what happened in Briarwood?"

Alyssa nodded as she sipped her coffee. "Frankly, I'm worried about her. The girl was nineteen for God's sake."

"But she's not the first," Taylor whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Taylor lowered her voice even more. "The Government is trying to keep this under wraps, so not to cause a state-wide panic. At least five other girls are missing, all throughout California, from Los Angeles, San Francisco, Angel Grove, and now Briarwood. Eric called me last night and told me. The FBI called Wes and Eric yesterday asking for the Silver Guardians' assistance. I don't think it'll be long before this guy makes his way to Turtle Cove."

"I don't think there's much time left," Alyssa muttered. Taylor followed her gaze to the TV where a breaking newscast as broadcasting.

Taylor stood up, "Hey, turn that up!" She hollered as the TV was made louder and the crowd quieted.

"_This just in,"_ the woman spoke. _"A man has been found dead in a library in Reefside, California. It is unknown why or how he died, but the Police are leaning towards one only explanation: Murder." _

"Oh my gosh," Alyssa muttered.

The man sitting behind Taylor stood up, his eyes glued to the TV in disbelief. "No, not Reefside,"

"_The Police gave no comment about this murder. The name of the victim has been withheld. We will have more on this story at five." _

The café was quiet as the man besides Taylor frantically began searching for his cell phone, but could not find it. Alyssa grabbed hers and stood up. "Excuse me, sir," she said and held her phone out.

"Oh, thank you very much. I'll only be five minutes," he said and walked towards the window. "Kira? Oh thank God, you're alright…"

Taylor sighed as her and Alyssa sat down again. "Unbelievable, do you think that's the same guy who has been kidnapping these girls?" Alyssa asked, and Taylor shrugged in response.

The man who Alyssa lent her cell phone to walked back over and handed it to her. "Thank you very much, ma'am." Alyssa nodded as he quickly gathered his things and rushed outside to where a red jeep sat parked in the parking lot.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Taylor's eyes followed the jeep until it was on the road and out of sight. "He seemed to be in an awful fast rush to get out of here." A few moments of silence followed her as Alyssa finished her coffee.

"Well, I must be off, Taylor," Alyssa stood up and grabbed her bag. "It was wonderful to see you again. Don't let be another two years before I see you again."

The Army Ensign stood up and hugged her friend. "Definitely. Stay safe."

"You too," Alyssa replied and headed towards the door. Waving she exited the café, leaving Taylor alone with her thoughts. There was something else going on with these kidnappings than what was being said, and she had sneaky suspicion that Eric and Wes knew more than what Eric told her last night.

After finishing the remaining few drop of liquid from her cup, she stood up and pulled the light jacket on over her shoulders. The cold air from the week before had since moved out, and the little flurry of snow they received melted away. The normal December California weather was returning to the pleasant sixty degrees it normally was.

Taylor walked out of the café and threw her stuff in the back seat of her car, then started a drive for the city of Silver Hills.

* * *

The speedometer on Conner McKnight's jeep hit eighty miles per hour as he sped towards Reefside, his heart racing. After hearing how distraught Kira was by the murder in their home city, he left the café he sat at in Turtle Cove. That was after he returned a cell phone from a woman in the café. But this call he made and how Kira sounded gave him a very sick feeling in the put of his stomach. Something was wrong, he knew that. 

Thirty minutes later he pulled into the resort Kira was staying at. She was on tour for her new CD that came out November of 2006. Screeching into the parking lot, he jumped out of the car and banged his knee against the side, aggravating an old injury from college. He bit his lip and cursed slightly as he shut the door, then made his way towards the hotel lobby. He tried to find her among the chaos of the lobby, but she found him first.

"Conner!" Kira jumped up from her chair as she saw him and ran into his arms. "God, I'm so happy to see you," she said and hugged him.

He returned her hug and smiled slightly, happy to have her in his arms again. But he could tell something was not right. "Kira, what's wrong?"

The smile that greeted him slowly left as she let out a sigh. "It's Doctor Oliver," she said. "He's…"

Conner's heart sunk. "Was he the man they found in the library?" At first she didn't answer.

But slowly, Kira opened her mouth. "Come with me, let me show you. It'll make more sense when we get there." Conner's head fell as she took his hand and walked out of the hotel. After getting into his jeep, the two drove a few blocks over to where the Reefside library was now blocked off with Police Tape and camera crews.

After Kira announced Conner was the "nephew" of the murdered man, the Officer raised the tape and let them pass. Slowly they walked down into the dark hallway that lead to a man's deadly fate.

* * *

The sun began to set low over the sandy beaches that lined the highway. An orange and pink glow put Jen at ease as she drove down the highway and headed back towards Millennium City. From the passenger seat of her SUV, Dave let out a long snore, tired from his day at the beach. The weather became warmer within the past few days as the cold front that swept the city, a change she hoped for. Now it began to feel like California. 

Christmas for her brought along a nice time out with her son. They spent the weekend over down in Corona Beach scuba diving along the edge of the Santa Anna Coral Reef, just off the coast of Baja California. Seeing her son's face light up as the colorful schools of fish passed around them in a rainbow swirl was enough to make their more enjoyable.

Jen smiled to herself as she turned on the radio and continued on down the highway. The drive was about another hour or so north. With Dave asleep, she was sure he'd sleep through the night no problem. Setting the car on automatic pilot, she pushed her seat back slightly and watched the sunset. She always found this peaceful and beautiful. Nothing could mess up a sunset, she decided. Nothing. A soft glow of yellow now blended in with the ocean blue as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. Turning the music slightly louder in order to defeat Dave's snoring, a bad habit he picked up from Alex.

But as Jen's eyes followed the sun's setting path, she failed to notice her cell phone had several missed calls, and words _message waiting_ flashing across its screen.

* * *

From their view from the hallway, Conner could see the dead man's hand lying coldly on the floor, and medical examiners and police personnel all crowed the room. In the lobby outside the room, a man sat with his head down in his lap, tears streaming from his face. 

Kira held Conner's hand firmly as the young man stood by the doorway. Crimson blood covered the once white floor. The place was in ruins, Conner could clearly see that.

But there was one object that struck him as odd. A pair of cracked glasses rested by the man's body. If there was one thing he was sure of, the Doctor Oliver he knew didn't wear glasses.

He turned to Kira, his mind filled with curiosity. "Did… did Doctor O ever wear glasses?"

The man in the chair picked his head up and grinned at Conner, who let out a sigh of relief to see him. Doctor O was alright, which was enough to put Conner's nerves at ease. Kira walked over to where he sat and hugged him. "Never needed them, no," Doctor O sighed as a few more tears rolled down his eyes.

Conner's eyes trailed back to where the body of the man lay quietly. "Then, who's-"

Dr. O answered him. "A friend of mine who has saved my butt more times than I can ever thank him for," he paused. "He… left us a while back, and decided to stay where he went. I can't explain the entire story here, but perhaps somewhere else, away from wondering ears."

"We can meet back in my hotel room, Doctor O. You can tell us his story there." Kira said and smiled to him. Doctor O nodded in thanks.

"Who is he, though?" Conner asked.

Doctor O sighed. "A science wiz named Billy Cranston…"

* * *

The second that she pulled back into town, Jen knew something was wrong. Two Time Force Officers stood by a gate, checking cars as they entered and exited the city. Dave also stirred slightly and opened his eyes to see what all the commotion was all about. 

Jen put her window down as the officer stepped forward. "Oh, Lieutenant. I'm sorry; I didn't recognize your car."

"It's fine, but what in the hell is going on here, Officer?" she asked.

He leaned in closer to her. "A mutant from the X-Vault has been released. He's been causing damage all over the city, and we can't find him."

Jen sighed. "Brilliant."

"And also, Lieutenant," the officer added quickly, "Commander Drake requests that you meet him at Headquarters, he needs to show you something."

"Why didn't he just call me?"

The officer shrugged. "He said your phone was off, and if you passed by here to tell you." Jen confirmed his statement by checking her phone, to reveal several missed calls from him as well as a few messages.

"Very well then, thank you." Jen said and drove through the check point.

"A mutant escaped, Mom?" Dave asked. Jen nodded as she turned onto English Boulevard and headed towards Time Force headquarters. After pulling up in front of the building, she shut off the engine and exited the car, instructing Dave to do the same.

Sticking close to him mother, Dave's senses were keen to the surrounding area as they walked through Time Force. He looked at Jen to see she held her blaster in hand. That told him something was wrong. Once he looked around more, he noticed what set Jen's nerves on high.

The entire place was deserted. Not one other officer stood in the lobby. There was no one in this entire building, which Jen knew was wrong.

"_Lieutenant Scotts please report to the hanger, Lieutenant Scotts please report to the hanger…" _

Dave jumped as the announcement echoed through the empty halls. Jen too tightened her grip on her blaster, her heart racing. "Dave," she said quietly. "Stay close, kiddo." That was one command Dave did not question.

He held her hand as she cautiously made her way towards the first floor level of the hanger. Making the last winding turn, they came to a corridor where a single officer stood against the door.

"Officer, what is going on here?" she asked and walked towards him quickly, but she got no response. "I'll say it again, Officer," she approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, "What the hell is-"

Dave screamed as the officer fell to the ground to reveal half his face being blown off. Jen grabbed her son and covered his eyes from the gruesome sight.

"It's amazing what one of these things can do," a voice called from inside the hanger as Jen and Dave approached it. She snapped her blaster up immediately and held Dave close. A man with pale white skin walked into the middle of the floor, a smug grin plastered his face. He twirled a blaster around his finger.

"Kane," Jen muttered and shook her head. "I should have known."

"_He's_ a mutant?" Dave asked in astonishment. Jen did not respond, but kept her eyes focused on the mutant standing ten yards in front of her, her finger rested over the trigger.

"Oh, come now, Jen-" he smiled. "May I call you Jen, Lieutenant? I'm sure you wouldn't have problems with that, now, will you?"

"I've been called a lot of things in my life, Kane, I'd prefer you stick with one name," her eyes were still trained on him, not moving.

His eyes lowered as he raised his left hand in the air, and a metallic sword materialized in his hand. "Very well then, have it your way, Lieutenant."

The next thing Dave knew he was shoved behind a wall of crates and was covered in a shower of splinters. His mother ran across the room as her weapon fired off round after round at Kane, who deflected her shots. Jen rolled on the ground and was back on her feet in seconds, a pink light flashed around her as a Chrono saber deflected the sword Kane had in his hand.

Dave watched in horror as Kane and Jen fought, with Kane having the upper hand in this battle. For every swing Jen took, he blocked it then struck her back. Breathing heavy, he ran for another wall just as Jen was sent crashing into the boxes, knocking both her and Dave to the ground. He felt a cracking sensation in his wrist as Jen rolled down and fell to the ground with a hard landing.

"Mom!" he said and crawled next to her. Kane stepped towards them; an evil smile crossed his lips.

Jen panted as she held her side; no doubt a few cracked ribs were causing the pain she felt. "Get back under cover, Dave," she said loudly and tried to move, but could not.

"How brave of you, boy, to try and save your mother," he spoke and raised his sword. "Too bad that won't be happening!" Dave closed his eyes and braced for impact, but snapped them open just as Kane was sent flying across the room.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them!" Alex tackled Kane as they skidded across the floor.

"Alex," Jen said happily as Dave helped her sit up. But she could see Alex already had a previous engagement with the criminal. Her eyes caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a time ship a few feet away from where they sat. She bit her lip as she watched Dave's amazement in watching Alex fight.

"Dave, honey," she said to him, "Listen to me, go hide over there in that ship. I need to help Alex fight."

He shook his head and protested, "But Mom, I don't want-"

"Damn it, Dave, I said to go there now!" Jen screamed at him, then immediately took him into her arms. "Please," her voice softened. "As soon as the coast is clear I'll come get you, I promise."

Dave looked at her, and ran into the ship, then closed the doors. Slowly, she stood and ran to where Alex was now pinned against the wall. "Alex, Dave's in the time ship. We need to protect him," she said and helped him up as Kane also recovered from Alex's hard attack.

"I can do one better," Alex said and hit a remote he held in his pocket. The time ship suddenly shook to life.

Kane stood up and saw the ship powering up. "Oh no, I've worked too hard for this to happen now." Jen watched in horror as Kane raised his weapon towards the ship.

"No!" she yelled and jumped on the six foot tall man, holding his sword up and away from the ship.

"Mom!" Dave screamed in horror from the time ship as it hovered against the ground. He banged his fists against the glass and started to cry.

"Alex, send it now!" Jen screamed. With all her energy, she kicked Kane out of the way, and he fell hard. Kane's anger grew towards Jen as he tried to reach Alex, but she would not allow it. _'God please watch over him.'_ Jen prayed as the ship began to transport.

"_Begin time shift!"_ the computer said as the ship shook violently, sending Dave flying against the wall. Immediately he was knocked unconscious as a small trickle of blood began to flow from the cut on his forehead.

"You fool!" he hollered at Alex and aimed his sword for him. "You'll pay for that!" He stood up and fired a fully powered blast at where Alex stood. Alex prepared to take the blow entirely, but was shoved out of the way as Jen morphed and in return fired her saber full blast back at Kane. He was sent flying across the room and into the wall.

Alex watched in slow motion as the blue flame engulfed Jen entirely, ripping her apart. The flame swirled around her and drained every single ounce of energy she had. Slowly, she fell to her knees, the breath escaping from her lungs.

"Jennifer, no!" Alex screamed, tears cascaded from his eyes. Explosions rocked the building around them as Jen collapsed to the ground, which also gave way to explosions. The floor around her was scorched black from the fire, her entire body covered in cuts.

He ran to her unconscious body and held her close. "Oh God, Jennifer," he cried. A large laceration crossed her stomach and extended towards her back. Kane was gone by now, but Alex did not care. Jen lay in his arms quietly, bleeding from every point possible. With a bloody hand he reached for his radio and pressed the call button.

"This is Commander Alexander Drake, from the hanger. If anyone can hear me," he sobbed, "send paramedics right away," he He put his lips to her forehead and prayed she would wake up.

"_Received Commander, we're sending units in now. What is the nature of your emergency?"_

"Officer down," he cried into the radio and cradled Jen's body in his arms, "Officer down…"


	4. Imaginary

Well, for once I really don't have anything important to say, other than I think this is record for me, getting a chapter up before a month has passed by.

Enjoy chapter 4!

**Imaginary**

Grinning curiously, his eyes scanned from branch to branch, his mouth watered for the sweet taste of the berries in front of him. But it was a hard choice for him. Should he choose the sweet red temptations, or the blue ones?

"Oh," he groaned and stroked his chin with his long fingers. "Red or blue?" he asked himself. He sat down on a stump near by to this over his mind-numbing decision, pondering. "Red or blue," he asked himself again. "Well, goblins eat red, normally," but his eyes shifted. "trolls like blue. What do troblins like?"

Phineas paced back and forth slowly, trying to come to a considerable conclusion to his dilemma. His eyes moved back and forth- red, blue, blue, red.

"Considering I am both goblin and troll, it makes sense I could have both," Phineas said and stopped in front of the bush. "Yep, both." He licked his lips as be took both a blue and red berry off the branch. Laughing, he hopped in excitement. "Come to papa," he muttered and opened his mouth.

Suddenly he jumped as a loud band came from deeper within the forest, and his berries flew out of his hands. Curiously, he looked towards the area where the loud noise came from, about 100 yards away from where he stood. A small yellow object stood out in the distance. Cautiously, he approached towards it, and soon realized the object was not that small.

Upon reaching the object, he crouched down slightly. The rounded object looked battered and broken. Green stains could be seen on the scratched metal surface, probably from where it landed in the trees. A strange smell came from the liquid that slowly leaked out of it.

"He-hello, is um… anyone, there?" Phineas muttered and creeped up on the object. He craned his head further to see inside, but couldn't. "Um, excuse me," he said to the thing and knocked on a metal panel, "You can't park here, this forest is off-" Suddenly the panel let out a shower of sparks, and make the troblin jump.

"UFO!" he screamed and ran back towards town. "There's a UFO in the woods!" Running across the street he bolted in to the Rock Porium and jumped behind the counter.

"What in the world?" Xander Bly exclaimed as he placed a record back in the rack. "Phineas, what's gotten into you?"

"Okay, it happened this," he spoke quickly. "I was in the woods trying to decide what kind of berries to eat. Considering I'm half troll, half goblin, I couldn't decide which one to eat. See, the goblins eat the red ones, and the trolls eat the blue ones. But I'm a troblin- half troll, half goblin- so I didn't know which ones to eat. So I decided to pace and thought to myself-"

"Phineas!" Chip and Xander exclaimed as the troblin grinned.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, suddenly there was this loud _BANG! _So I decided to go investigate. That's when the UFO tried to eat me," he said and ducked behind the counter. The troblin's eyes appeared by the edge of the counter as he whispered, "If you were smart, you'd hide, too."

Chip grinned to Xander as he too put his record back. "Phineas, please. First Vida, then the town, now you. Everyone's freaked out these days, Vida especially."

"I'm not kidding, guys! Can you just come take a look? See for yourselves!" Phineas popped back down behind the counter.

Xander looked at Chip and sighed. "Come on, mate. Let's go see what's got ol' Phineas spooked." Chip grabbed Phineas from behind the counter and exited the store.

Suddenly the office door burst open as Toby came crashing out. "Aliens? You mean to tell me-" he stopped and threw his hands up to see that Chip, Xander and Phineas were gone. He opened his office door and went back in, shaking his head. "Why do I even bother?"

Phineas lead the way into the woods with Chip and Xander trailing behind him. "This is bogus, if you ask me. You know Phineas. He's afraid of a little butterfly," Xander said to Chip.

Chip's eyes widened as they cleared a bush, "I don't think that's any type of butterfly I've ever come across, Xander," the Yellow Ranger muttered as they came face to face with Phineas' so called UFO.

"What is it?" Xander said and curiously stepped towards the wreckage. Computer panels and binders all lay in jumbled messes across the floor. Burn marks from fires, he guessed, lines the floor and walls.

"It must have crashed about three days ago, Xander, look," Chip said and pointed towards a cracked digital clock that gave a time and date. "Today's Friday, it must have landed here Tuesday night."

Xander looked around at the wreckage. "I say we-"

"Uh, guys," Phineas called from the other side. He stood by a heavy yellow panel that rested on the floor. Glass covered the area where he stood. "There's something over here!"

Chip climbed over the remnants of what looked like a table and gasped. "Xander, it's- it's a boy!" Chip slid as far down to the floor as he could and saw the small, blood covered hand of a child.

"I find it hard to believe that someone could survive a crash like this," Xander said and slid down next to Chip. "Hey, hey kid, can you hear me?" Xander said. "Chip, call 9-1-1 right now!"

The Yellow Ranger nodded and jumped out of the wreckage and grabbed his cell phone. Xander continued to shout at the boy, but to no avail. He reached for the boy's hand. "Kid, if you can hear me, say something," But nothing came.

"They're sending someone over now," Chip called and ran to meet the Police at the edge of the forest.

"C'mon kid, say something," Xander muttered and shook his hand gently. Again, no response came. Suddenly Xander's eyes lit up as the boy weakly squeezed his hand. "Don't worry kid, I'm hear for you. Just hold on, we're getting help now."

From underneath the panel, eight year old Dave Scotts opened his eyes slightly at the sound of the man's voice and squeezed his hand again as a small tear leaked out from his eye. The images of this last view of his mother came back again. The monster slashing her, and his mother falling to the ground as a fresh pool of blood formed around her.

"Mommy," he whispered and slipped into a state of unconsciousness again with the faint sound of sirens echoed in the distance.

* * *

"I don't know why we're even here, Wes," Eric muttered as he got out of the SUV. "I don't see what good we could possibly do here."

"Quit your wining and let's go. For all you know, we could recognize something here," Wes said and closed his door.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Yea, that'll be a cold day in hell," Wes shook his head and sighed. As they headed towards the door of the house, a young woman was seen in the window, watching them as they walked up. She closed the blinds and headed back into the house.

Wes knocked on the door and turned to Eric, "Now, play nicely with the other kids, Eric," Wes teased. "I'd hate to ground you again."

The Quantum Ranger groaned. "Shove it up your-"

"Officers," the door opened as a Detective answered the door, and Eric shut his mouth. "So good of you to come, thank you. My name is Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson," she shook their hands and opened the door for them to come in.

"We're happy to help, Chief," Wes said as he stepped in.

"Anything we can do to help, let is know," Eric said after him. The Deputy Chief nodded and turned, leaving Wes and Eric towards the crime scene. Wes gave him a surprising look as Eric smacked his shoulder.

"Deputy Chief Johnson, Briarwood Police," she told the standing officer, "Accompanied by Commanders Wes Collins and Eric Myers, Silver Guardians," she handed each of them a pair of gloves.

Upon entering the room, Wes and Eric paused to see the destruction before them, and suddenly their defenses dropped. The heaviness of the air in the room fell upon them as the looked around the room. The picture held no justice for the actual scene. The bloody camera in the center of the room and the burn marks on the wall. An obvious struggle took place here.

Wes took the first step into the living room as he stared around it. Broken glass littered the floor. Blood was swiped all over the walls. He stared at the burn marks curiously. They seemed familiar to him, like he had seen the marks somewhere before.

Eric watched over his shoulder. "What's on your mind, Wes?"

The Red Ranger rubbed a finger over the charred residue. A very fine black power rubbed off on his finger, yet it gave no scent. As well it carved a neatly cut hole into the wall. No splinters, no broken wood, nothing, it just swept it clean.

"Chief, have you been able to identify what this substance is, or what weapon shot it?" Wes asked curiously.

Chief Johnson shook her head. "We have not. Not even the arsenal experts at the FBI could identify the source. Not to mention, we have no idea where the young woman is."

The front door squeaked open as the sound of a backpack could be heard dropping to the floor. Chief Johnson smiled as she walked over to the young woman. "Ah, Ms. Rocca. Just the person who I wanted to see… I'd like to introduce you to two men who are assisting us on your sister's case," she said and Wes and Eric turned around. "This is Commander Wes Collins and Commander Eric Myers of the Silver Hills Guardians."

"Vida," she said and shook their hands. "Thanks for helping out, guys."

Wes nodded. "It's our pleasure, Ms. Rocca." However, Wes too, wanted to talk with the young woman. "If we could go to another room, I have a few… private questions to ask you." Vida nodded in agreement as she led them to the kitchen and closed the door.

Eric sighed as he leaned up against the door frame. "So, you are a Power Ranger?"

"_Was,_" she corrected him. "Both Madison and me were Power Rangers. She was blue, I was pink."

"Is it true," Wes pondered, "that you two have… magical powers of some sort?" Vida nodded. "To what extent?"

Vida grabbed a soda can from the fridge. "Madison could control water, and me, wind. If you're going to ask for an autograph, don't bother."

Wes threw his hands up in defense. "Oh, no, we don't want an autograph, it's just that,"

"About eight years ago, we were Power Rangers as well. Wes was Red, I was the Quantum Ranger." Eric finished.

Vida's ears perked up. "You- you two were part of the Time Force Rangers?" she asked and looked at them as they nodded. She started to say something, but stopped and turned around from them.

"What were you going to say?" Wes urged the Pink Ranger on, but she did not respond.

Vida shook her head and lowered her voice. "N-nothing. Don't worry about it." She opened the door and spoke quickly. "If you will excuse me, Commanders, I have work that I need to do. Thank you." Once Eric and Wes were outside the kitchen, they thanked the Chief and left as more Police personnel came in to continue their investigation.

Once back in the jeep, Wes sighed as he slipped into the driver's seat. He bit his lip in thought. It was a big puzzle, really. How did Vida know about the Time Force Rangers? Sure, she would have been around eleven when they fought against Ransik in Silver Hills, but would she have that good of a memory? If she was a Power Ranger, why hadn't she gone out and find her sister's kidnapper? All these questions didn't fit together for the Red Ranger.

"The girl's hiding something," Eric spoke Wes's thoughts. "She went white when we said we were the Power Rangers. Specifically when Time Force was mentioned, like she had heard the name somewhere before."

"Maybe… this may sound weird, but do you think she had something to do with her sister's disappearance?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't know, but it's too early to tell for sure. Come on, I'll treat you to lunch."

Wes laughed. "Well, that's very generous."

"Don't get used to it, Wes."

Wes grinned at Eric as he turned on the car and drove off towards a diner they saw on the way to Madison's house.

Xander and Chip stood eagerly by the edge of the forest waiting for the arrival of the boy they found in the wreckage. Minutes after Chip called the police, they arrived along with the fire department and paramedics, to help get the boy free.

Behind them, a black SUV pulled up and Wes and Eric exited the vehicle, both their minds pondering what all the commotion was about.

Eric walked over to where the two guys stood and tapped the one wearing yellow and asked, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Chip turned to him. "We found a boy in large wreckage about 400 yards in the woods, and called for help."

"The kid was pretty beat up, too. Looks like he had been there for a while, three days or so," Xander also answered him.

Wes grinned to the two boys and Eric stepped back. Suddenly the surrounding crowd cheered as a stretcher carrying the battered boy's body emerged from the bushes. Now, Chip and Xander got a good look at him. He was unconscious still, and had an oxygen mask over his face, as well as an IV the Paramedics administered. Chip winced as he saw how badly injured the boy actually was. He had a large cut running across his leg and chest, which is what probably caused most of the bleeding. Several bruises plagued his arms, legs and stomach. A deep cut ran across his forehead as well.

"That must have hurt," Eric muttered to Wes. "Come on, we aught to be getting back to HQ."

But Wes stood in silence as his eyes focused on the back pack the police carried out. The object was soaked in blood, but one red dyed patch stuck out in Wes's mind all too clearly. Without thinking Wes made his way towards the Police tape and ran into the woods, pushing several officers down to the ground.

"Wes! Get back here!" Eric yelled and followed him, apologizing to the officers who Wes knocked out of the way. "Wes!"

But Wes did not slow down; his legs carried his quickly through the forest and to where the yellow object crashed. He panted as he was stopped by several officers, and held his breathe.

"What the hell was that all about?" demanded Eric, who bent over to try and catch his breathe.

Slowly, Wes moved closer to the wreck and dropped to his knees, his eyes wide with amazement at the small chipped piece of glass that rested at his knees. He picked up the object and closed his eyes, searching for a place in his memories where this word struck out. Suddenly he felt the soft ocean breeze on his face and her voice in his heart.

"_Don't ever forget me, Wes. Don't ever forget me." _

"Wes, what's wrong?" Eric's voice cut through his memory. Wes stood up slowly with the piece in his hand.

"Autopilot," he whispered and turned around. "That kid's backpack had a Time Force patch on it, I'd recognize it anywhere." Wes's gaze turned to the wreckage. "Eric, this isn't _just_ some UFO," he shook his head and showed his partner the glass chip. "It's a time ship."

Eric stared at the yellow wreckage in disbelief. "A time ship? How do you know for sure?"

"Do you remember all those years ago, when the final battle took place between Ransik and us? Before any more damage could be done, I sent Katie, Trip, Lucas and Jen back to the future," he shrugged. "Alex, Jen's fiancé at the time, said they needed to go back, or else they wouldn't survive. At first, they weren't going to go, but I tricked them to get into the ship, and set the autopilot to take off once the doors are sealed. I guess you could say the rest was history after that."

"And what about that kid, Wes?" Eric asked. "Do you think he's from the future as well?"

Wes walked past Eric and headed back towards the car. "I don't know, but I have a sneaky suspicious we'll get more information from kid when he wakes up. When he does, I want us to be the first ones there." Quickly, they headed back to the SUV and drove away towards the hospital.

Across the street at the Rock Porium, Xander and Chip watched curiously as the two officers drove away in their car. Something was strange about their behavior that was obvious to Xander, as if they knew something about the kid he and Chip found in the forest.

"Something about those two is off," Xander's eyes followed the SUV out of sight. "Did you notice how fast the blonde one ran into the forest? What was their rush to leave?"

Chip shrugged. "Maybe they had a call or something?"

"Or maybe they knew something about that kid who was almost dead."

"So, was I right about that UFO?" Phineas asked as he popped his head in between Xander and Chip's shoulders.

Chip smiled to the troblin. "Yes, Phineas, you also saved a little boy's life. I'm sure his parents will be happy to know where he is. They're probably worried sick by now."

Xander bit his lip in thought, and then grabbed his car keys. "C'mon, Chip. Let's get to the hospital before the kid wakes up. I want to be the first ones there when he does, so he's not totally freaked out by all this."

The Yellow Ranger smiled as he hopped in the passenger seat of Xander's car and the two left to Saint Joseph's Hospital, where this boy was taken to. How bad was this kid hurt? Neither Xander nor Chip could say for sure, but he was certainly going to be a bit scared from all of this.

Twenty minutes later they arrived and entered the hospital as a setting sun behind them slowly dipped below the horizon.

* * *

He sat in the waiting room of the hospital on the edge of his seat, his head in his palms. Bruises lined his chest and stomach, and a stabbing pain made him move gingerly as he breathed in and out. But nothing hurt as bad as his heart, knowing that Jen may not make it through to the end. And it was his fault.

How could he have let this happen? He swore to his son he'd never anything happen to her again, and never let her get hurt. Alex swallowed hard as a single tear slipped from his serious eyes.

And where was Dave now? Had someone found the time ship he set Dave away in? Or was the boy somewhere, dying beneath the wreckage? He promised to protect Dave as well, and all he did was certainly send him off to his death.

"Commander Drake?"

Alex stood up as the Doctor stood in the waiting room doorway, a holographic clip board in his hand. "I have some news about Lieutenant Scotts' condition. I… think you should have a seat, Commander." The Doctor spoke slowly and took a seat next to Alex.

Alex took in a deep breathe. "How bad is it?"

The Doctor sighed as he hesitated. "Well, she will be in the Intensive Care Unit for a few days, once we are certain that her vitals will remain at normal, without us having to intervene. We're pushing her heart to the maximum to keep it beating, but because of the heavy damage to her internal organs, we cannot guarantee that she can make a full recovery."

Alex closed his eyes as tears started to run down his cheeks. "Please, you need to do everything you can, please. She has a son, a little boy named Dave. Right now he's…" he stopped. "I don't know where he is, but when we do find him, and the worst news I can deliver to an eight year old is that his mother was killed in the fight that he himself witnessed. Do you know how much of an impact that will have on a kid?"

The Doctor nodded. "I understand, Commander, and believe me; we are doing everything in our power to keep her alive. To help the healing process, we've put her into an induced coma to help speed up the processes. The Lieutenant has been put on a respirator so her heart doesn't have to work so hard. Commander, I would certainly think you would understand this. She's in the same condition that Ransik left you in all those years ago."

"I know," Alex whispered. "C-can I see her? Please?" The Doctor nodded and instructed Alex to follow him. Slowly, they walked down the hall and stopped as they came to the front of Room 316. Upon entering the room, he saw her lying there, her body was motionless. The only signs of life that arose from her were the slow beeping of the heart monitor and the puffs of the respirator.

Alex bit his lip as he sat down, despite the pain and pulled a chair next to her bed. The Doctor closed the door, leaving Alex alone in Jen's room. His eyes took in the sight before him. He lowered the side of the bed railing, wishing she would turn to him and tell him she was alright. But Alex's wish would not come true.

He took her limp hand in his and interlaced his fingers with hers. He moved a stray piece of hair away from her face, his hand rested upon her cold cheek. A slow puff of air as let out, followed by a soft ping.

_Beep-beep… beep-beep… beep-beep…_

"I'm so sorry, Jen," Alex cried buried his face in the bed sheet. "I'm sorry for everything. For leaving you and letting Ransik escape to the past, for not treating you better when I found you again, and for not being there when you and Dave needed me. I'm sorry I couldn't capture Kane before. If I had done so," he drew in a deep, quivering breathe, "Then you and Dave would still be here with me. I'm sorry, Jen." He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it, his tears leaving small wet spots on her skin. In one small breathe, he confessed his heart to the darkness, "I have always loved you, baby."

For the next few minutes, Alex kept his head by her side and her hand in his. He found comfort in her silent body, and at some point during the night, he fell asleep, though he did not know when. His words still hung in his ears as his head filled with dreams of what he wanted, and what he had. He wanted her to say she accepted his apology, but the only response from her he received was the one word her heart could say…

_Beep-beep… beep-beep… beep-beep…_


	5. Through Time and Space

Hey everyone, I'd like to clarify a few things that some people asked about for the last chapter. Yes, Xander and Chip know Madison is missing. Yes, the Mystic Force Rangers do have their powers and can still morph. As per Vida's reaction, well… you'll have to read and see.

Chapter 5 is up! Enjoy!

**Through Time and Space**

"So he was on some distant planet, why?" Kira asked Doctor Oliver. They had came back to Kira's hotel suite after the police told Tommy he could leave the scene where Billy Cranston was found dead.

"He was aging, due to an invention he… invented. Him getting older, and rather quickly I might add, was a side effect he didn't know about. We tried everything to counteract it, but nothing worked. On Aquitar, there was a spring called Eternal Falls. From that, Billy was given water and it actually stopped the process, but it only lasted a while. That's when he decided to stay there."

"I never thought I'd ever see him again," Tommy sighed as Kira handed him a cup of coffee and took a seat next to Conner, "Until he showed up at my doorway about a week ago. He said that something was going to happen. But as always, Billy didn't go into details."

"How did he know?" Conner asked.

Tommy shrugged. "He never really said how, he just said it would."

"Well, what did he tell you would happen, Doctor O?" Kira urged. Both she and Conner were curious.

Tommy bit his lip. "We did some research while he was here and learned about the past a bit more. Billy said that would help us. Then, he said that he had a dream about the future of this Earth. A demon ruler with more power than any Power Ranger would show up from… somewhere. His only goal would be to conquer this world. I don't know why this world specifically, but this guy wanted it badly." Tommy sipped this coffee quietly again.

"Anything else?" Conner asked. Tommy nodded.

"This demon guy was looking for someone. A girl, but Billy didn't know who. There was someone else, too," he paused. "The son of a Power Ranger. He wanted to kill this kid for some reason."

Kira stood up in thought. "So, we need to find a past Power Ranger who has a son, right? Then we need to protect that kid from this evil guy."

"It's easier said then done, Kira," Tommy said. "The kick is, this kid hasn't been born yet."

"So we need to find the boy's parents and protect them?" Conner asked. Tommy nodded. "If that's the case, do we know what Rangers have gotten married and had kids?"

Again, Tommy nodded. "That's what Billy and I were researching. The Rangers that have had kids, their kids are either newborns or teenagers. Billy said this kid was young, maybe age ten or so."

Conner bit his lip, pondering. "So this is what we know. An evil guy is going to come out of no where with a plot to destroy the world and reconquer it for himself."

"That sounds vaguely familiar," Kira muttered and sipped her coffee.

Conner rolled his eyes and continued his thought. "He is looking for a girl who we have no idea who she is, and expecting parents who were Power Rangers or one was at least, with a kid age ten who wasn't born yet? That's crazy. Are you sure this dream wasn't _just_ a dream, Doctor O?"

Tommy nodded. "I'm sure of it. But where to begin, I have no idea." He yawned. "Look, can we continue this tomorrow? I'm kind of wiped out from all this."

Kira glanced at the clock. "No wonder why, it's almost one in the morning!" she exclaimed. "C'mon, you can stay here, Doctor O. The couch in the living room doubles as a pull out bed." Tommy thanked her as they both headed off towards the living room.

Conner was left alone in the sitting room to his thoughts. All this was crazy, really. How could this actually be true? A kid who is ten years old but isn't alive, and a girl that fit into this as well? If what Doctor O was saying was true, Conner was sure the next few days would certainly hold many surprises.

"He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillows," Kira said and walked back into the sitting room. "Hell, I don't blame him. Finding out one of his best friends was killed and discovering a plot against the world is a lot for a guy to do in just one day."

Conner chuckled as Kira turned on the TV to watch the news. His ears perked up as yet another strange occurrence in Briarwood found its way to the public.

"_In only two weeks after the disappearance of nineteen year old Madison Rocca, yet another strange event has taken place in the city of Briarwood, California…" _

"That's a shame about that poor girl, too," Kira commented and Conner nodded in agreement.

"_A boy was found in the wreckage of an unknown object that was found in the forest just across from Lincoln Street. The name of the child has not been released, and authorities have found no reason why this object crashed or identification for what this object is. All we were told was that the boy sustained critical injuries and is in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit of Saint Joseph's Hospital in downtown Briarwood. If anyone has any information about this strange wreckage, please contact your local police department or call this nu-" _

"That's interesting. I bet the kid's parents are worried sick." Conner looked up from the magazine he had been reading.

"Tell me about it." Kira responded. They sat there in silence for a few minutes more. Finally, Conner stood up.

"Well, I must be off. I've got a long drive back to Reefside."

"Wait, why don't you stay the night? So I won't have to worry about you crashing on the way home," her voice became softer. "I'd hate to hear about another death so close to home. Besides, that… creep who killed Doctor O's friend is still out there."

He looked at her and saw the small speck of uneasiness in her eyes. "You have Doctor O here for you. If anything happens-"

"Please, Conner," she said and touched his arm. "Stay with me tonight" She shook her head and said quickly, "I mean, with Doctor O and me. Stay with us tonight."

He sighed. "If you insist." She smiled and went over towards the closet. There, she pulled out two pillows and a blanket.

"I took the pillows and blanket from the other bedroom and let Doctor O use them," she said and handed him the bundle. "Well, good night, and… thank you."

Conner took the bundle and slowly bent his head down and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. Good night, Kira."

She turned around and headed towards the bedroom door while Conner went to his. Once safely behind the door, she stood there for a second as a tear rolled down her cheek. She slowly crawled into bed and turned off the lamp. But for the young pop diva, sleep would not come as easily as she hoped. Numerous times she rolled over in thought and sighed, her eyes glanced towards her door. Across the hall from her Conner slept soundly, and in the living room Doctor O rested as well.

"If only life could be simpler," she whispered and closed her eyes as finally sleep overcame her.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for, maybe only a few minutes, maybe it was hours. He had fallen asleep on Jen's bedside and was awoken at some point during his sleep. He sort of wished he hadn't awoken, but he did. That moment, the door to Jen's room opened again and an older man wearing a black Time Force uniform walked in and handed Alex a cut of steaming black coffee. 

"Thank you, Admiral," Alex nodded and inhaled the aroma slowly. His eyes shifted back to Jen as the Admiral and he walked over towards the window of the hospital room.

"How is Lieutenant Scotts doing, Alex?" the Admiral asked.

He sighed. "Well, she made it through the night, sir. The doctors said if she could do that, they expect her to recover. But they didn't know her length of time to recover fully."

"Well, then it looks like your team will be one member short, Commander."

Alex nearly spit out his coffee. "Excuse me, sir?" He wiped his lips of the stray liquid.

"While you were here with the Lieutenant, Kane found a way to escape back to Dave's time, to finish off the boy. Our sensors indicate he has not yet arrived in the year 2009 yet. But you must beat him back there and protect him. It would certainly be a heart breaking experience to tell Lieutenant Scotts of her son's death."

Alex bit his lip. "I assume I have no choice for this mission, sir?"

The Admiral nodded. "You are correct, Commander. However, I have given you a team of three of our best officers, and I believe they are a few old friends of yours."

Alex turned around as the door opened and three smiling faces greeted him. "Well, this certainly is a surprise," Alex chuckled and shook one man's hand.

"I just wish they were under better circumstances," Lucas Kendall grinned. He was taken out of a qualifying race in New Zealand for this mission, but given the circumstances, he had decided to wear the badge just once more.

Alex watched as a darker haired woman walked over towards Jen's bed and took her hand in hers. Katie Walker, now Katie Aaronson after being married for three years now, shook her head.

"Out of everyone here, I'd never think Jen would end up as badly as this," Katie sighed. "She was always the fighter of our group." A man with green hair put his hand on Katie's shoulder.

Trip Regis smiled to his friend. "She'll be fine, Katie. Like you said, she's the fighter." Lucas strolled over towards the other side and took Jen's other hand.

"Admiral," Lucas asked, "What happened to Jen's son, Dave? Is he okay?"

"That, we do not know. We're not even sure he survived the impact the ship had when it crashed. All we know is that he crashed around the city of Briarwood, in the year 2008."

"2008?" Katie asked, "Wait, so that means if we can find a way to contact Wes, then maybe he can help find Dave."

Alex winced at the mention of Wes, but bit his tongue. "We've tried that," the Commander lied, "but we haven't received a signal back. Besides, Wes has his own problems to deal with."

"So we're putting Dave in more danger by not doing anything to find him?" Lucas asked, slightly annoyed by Alex's response. He wasn't a big fan of Alex, but he wouldn't let it show.

"Which is why, Rangers, you leave now for this mission. We must find Dave now and insure his safe return home, before anything else happens." The Admiral looked towards Alex who nodded.

"Yes, sir," Alex agreed and turned to Trip, Lucas and Katie. "Gather what you may need, guys. Meet me in the hanger in sixty minutes. Dismissed."

The three Officers turned and left, leaving Alex and the Admiral alone. "Sir, if it's alright with you, I would like a few minutes alone," he said as his eyes shifted back towards Jen.

The Admiral nodded and headed for the door. Before he left, he turned back to Alex. "Bring him home, Commander. I know there are many people here who would like to see Jen's little boy return safely. I have faith in your team. They've never let us down before."

"We will, Sir, you can count on us." Alex's eyes never left Jen's face. Once the door was closed, Alex let the guard rail on the bed down and let out a slow breathe. "This is it, Jen. I'll bring him home, that's one promise I won't break." He placed his hand against her warm cheek and bent down. Slowly, he kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. For a second, he thought he felt her squeeze back, but reminded himself that she was in a coma. "I love you," he whispered and stood up.

Alex left her room quickly, but not before placing a note on the side table for her, explaning what had happened and where they were. Glancing at the clock in the hallway, he had about forty-five minutes to meet Lucas, Katie and Trip in the hanger to begin their mission.

After a quick decision, he decided to gather some clothes from his room and make himself a quick cup of coffee. Coffee was the one thing, in his opinion that no one could mess up, although he had known people who could do just that. After hanging around his apartment for a few more minutes he began his walk to Time Force's hanger where the ship they would be taking back rested.

He opened the Bombay door and walked up the ramp. A little more of an updated time ship, Alex thought, it was more like a small jet plane. Good. He liked flying jet planes, actually. Something about flying in the air and having nothing restricting you always put him at ease.

Sitting in the Captain's chair brought back a very fond memory for him. Back when he had his jet license to fly one of these things, he secretly took Jen up for a ride through the sunset, and it brought a smile to his face.

_Alex grinned as Jen sat sideways on his lap as they flew over the rooftops of Millennium City. It was just before sunset, and for a little thrill ride, Alex snuck into a plane so Alex could show Jen a sunset from the air. _

"_These things are crazy; who would have thought Time Force would let people pilot these things?" Jen glanced side to side to the tops of the buildings of the city. _

"_I've always liked flying jets. It just feels so… free," he said and banked the plane slightly right as they continued to fly._

_Jen chucked to him. "As long as you don't do those things that the pilots do in the Air force, what do you call them? Bagel rolls?" _

_He laughed. "You mean a barrel roll?" Jen nodded and looked to the left. Alex hesitated for a second wrapped one arm around her waist and jerked the joystick right. The plane suddenly started rolling left rapidly, and sent Jen into a fit as she wrapped her arms around Alex's broad shoulders and half laughed, half screamed. _

_Jen looked at him in awe. "That… that was fun, actually. Just, don't do that again." _

"_Whatever you say, Jen, whatever you say." Alex smiled and kissed her warmly as they flew into the sunset…_

"Alex?"

The Commander opened his eyes and turned in the chair to see Lucas, Trip and Katie standing on the platform, each with a bag in their hands. "We're ready, Alex." Trip stated.

"Very well, take a seat and we'll depart." Alex commanded as the three took seat behind him. "Kendall, I want you up here with me."

Lucas grinned at Katie and Trip who shrugged. "Yes, Sir," he responded and took the seat next to Alex. After buckling in and preparing the ship for departure, Lucas glanced at Alex to see a somewhat nervous look his face. "If I could say something without you yelling at me," Lucas motioned.

Alex's eyes never left the gages. "I'm listening."

"If we do find Wes, and I'm sure we will, don't tear him apart from us like you did on the last mission we had, back in 2001. I know you're still sour at him for 'taking Jen away' but you can't help these things, you know. Love is love, and besides, that was seven years ago. A lot can change in seven years."

Alex gave Lucas a side ways glance and said, "That's what I'm worried about." Lucas was taken back by his comment and was going to ask about it, but Alex stopped him. "Tower from ship Yankee Tango Niner, acknowledge. We're beginning our way towards the gate."

"_Received, Commander. You're clear for take off. Good luck." _

"This is it, boys and girls. Hold on to your seatbelts," Alex said as the plane began a soft hover and the wheels lifted. He expertly guided the plane towards the runway. Large panels rose from the runway as the turbines began to spin faster.

"Setting coordinates for Briarwood City, California, year 2008." Lucas said over the roar of the turbines.

"_Coordinates locked. Take off in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" _

Alex pushed the joystick forward as the plane rocked forward towards the time warp gate. Lucas, Katie and Trip all stared into the gate with smiles on their faces. It was time for one more mission to the past. But they couldn't help feeling worried for Dave, and sad for Jen, who was still in the ICU.

"Brace yourselves!" Lucas hollered back as the plane hit the gate and stuttered loudly. They all grinned as the air pressure in the plane dropped. But their eyes remained focused towards the white light at the end of the tunnel, a light that would lead them to the small city of Briarwood, in the year 2008.

* * *

_He shook his head, glancing around the room. Somehow, he found his way into this strange place, but how he got here, he had no idea. This large room was dark, except for the small amounts of light that came from the ceiling. _

"_Where am I?" he asked himself. His question was soon answered. He suddenly ducked as the flames came towards him. But these flames were no ordinary flames. He felt the hotness of them on his skin. If this was a dream, then why did he feel that? _

_He looked in the direction of the flames and closed his eyes. After opening them, what he saw was confirmed. A man, about six feet tall with long, silver hair fought hard with someone in a white uniform. A woman, he discovered as he walked more towards them. He winced as the woman was thrown across the room, and this strange man walked towards him. _

"_Well, looks like you decided to join us after all. Let me introduce myself," he grinned and bowed. "My name is Kane, and I shall be the one to kill you. Not just you, but all of you. However, I am glad you are here, my friend, for I'd hate to be the only one to witness this precious sight." Kane looked towards the woman he flung and grinned. _

"_Oh my god," the man whispered. The woman rolled around on her side. _

"_Watch out!" she cried, but when he looked, it was too late. Kane threw his sword at the man and he felt his skin tear open on his chest and cried in pain. He watched as Kane flew against the wall and the woman came running over to him. _

"_Jen, my god, what happened to you?" he asked. _

"_Do not let him defeat you here, do you understand me? _Do not _stay here!" Jen said. "Get out of here, now!" _

_Suddenly her body flew over him as a blue flame engulfed it, ripping her uniform to shred. She fell with a hard thud against the ground and did not more. _

_Breathing heavily, he ran over to where Jen lay and looked at her. A thick pool of blood formed around her as he bent down and touched her wounds. The blood felt real. Her eyes looked real. Her wounds, he thought, were fatal. "Jen, please, wake up!" he shook her shoulders and put a hand over her wound as blood escaped it and soaked his hands. Her glassy eyes remained staring at him as Kane let out a loud laugh and pointed his sword at him. _

"_Leave his place," she whispered, "Save all three of us," she gasped for air and brought a bloody had to his face and touched his cheeks, pleading, "please." She quietly closed her eyes as her hand fell, leaving a blood trail on his cheek. _

"_Three of us? What are you talking about, Jen?" But she did not respond. "Jen!" _

_Kane let out a hearty laugh as he held out his sword to the man. "You're next, Red Ranger. Welcome to my nightmare." _

_The man closed his eyes and braced for the hit, when he rolled and someone called his name, shaking him again and again and again… _

She stared at him through the darkness as his grip around the sheets tightened and he squeezed his eyes closed tighter.

"Wes?" she asked and shook him gently again.

"Jen!" he jolted up from the pillows and awoke in a cold sweat, panting heavily. His hands shook as the vision replayed over and over in his head. He swallowed hard as she sat up.

"Wes, honey, are you okay?" she asked again and placed a hand on his sweaty shoulder. She reached over him to turn on the light, but he stopped her.

"N-no, don't. I'm fine, Abby, don't worry." Wes closed his eyes and drew in a deep breathe. "It was just… a bad dream," he said. "A bad dream."

The blonde grinned at him. "Well, when my fiancé yells out another woman's name several times while we're in bed, I'd be a little concerned. But from the looks of it, it was a bad dream. Why don't you splash some water on your face, and then come back to bed, honey."

He nodded and swallowed again. "That's probably a good idea," he said and walked towards his bathroom. "It was just a dream, Wes," he muttered to himself as he closed the bathroom door, stood in front of the mirror and flicked on the light. Suddenly he gasped and jumped back against the wall and caused the towel rack to fall on the floor with a loud thud.

"My God," he whispered and touched his face. His shirt, hands and left side of his face were covered in what felt like dried blood. On his face, three streaks of blood, about a finger width apart ran the entire length of this cheek and stopped by his lips. He raised a hand to them and touched the streaks.

The image from his dream of Jen lying in his arms, almost dead flashed in his mind and he heard Kane laughing in his ears. _"Welcome to my nightmare…" _

"Impossible," Wes muttered and leaned closer into the mirror. But he stopped as he felt skin ripping on the upper left side of his chest. He winced and stood up straight again. "It's a coincidence, it's got to be," he said.

But he had to know for sure. Slowly, he lifted his shirt from his body to reveal several small cuts and one large one running diagonally from his left shoulder for about seven inches. He raised a hand to the cut and touched it, and several jolts of pain caused his to curse quietly.

"If this wasn't a dream," he thought and sat down on the toilet to think. But he looked at his hands. It wasn't his blood, it was Jen's. That cut on his chest was no ordinary cut. In dreams, he thought you couldn't get hurt. But he felt the heat, he felt the pain, he felt Jen's fingers touch his cheek…

"Wes," Abby knocked on the door, "Eric is on the phone for you, honey."

Wes opened the door and took his cell phone. "Eric," he said, his voice shook. "I have the craziest thing to tell you."

"_Before you do, there's something you should know. You've got to come back to Saint Joseph's, Wes." _

Wes put the phone on speaker and set it down next to the sink and began to wash his face and hands, and clean up the cut. "Have we finally got an identity on the boy?"

"_Yea, but it's complicated." _

Wes stopped washing his face. "How?"

"_Just get down here, Wes."_

"Right, I'm on my way." He said and flipped the phone shut. After placing a few gauze pads on the cut, he exited the bathroom and headed towards his dresser for a fresh shirt. Abby stood by the door as Wes exited, a look of curiosity rested on her face.

"Are you going back to the hospital, Wes? I thought Eric said he would watch over the kid so you could work?" she asked. Wes nodded.

"They have an identity on the kid, Abby and by the tone in Eric's voice, there is something bigger going on around here." He threw on a pair of boots and sweatpants and grabbed his keys. "I'll call you later," he said and kissed her good bye.

Wes quickly headed outside towards his car and sped out of the driveway.

* * *

Eric grinned at Wes as he walked in thirty minutes later into the hospital and they headed up towards the Pediatric unit. "What happened to you, you look like you went through hell." 

"I did, I'll tell you later," Wes said quickly as they rounded a corner. "Who is the kid they found in Briarwood?"

Eric and Wes entered the Pediatric Wing and stood outside the windows that lead to the kid's room. "That's the complicated part. The Doctors have no idea who this kid is. They ran a blood test on him and ran it through their database. They found nothing. No social security, no dental records, no nothing. They went international, and even into the missing children records in outside countries. But nothing came up."

"I thought you said you had an identity on the kid?" Wes asked, annoyed by Eric's comment.

"I do, they, however, do not, and I think it's safer to keep it that way. They gave me his wallet, and this is what I found, a picture." Eric said. "His name is Dave Scotts."

Wes stared at Eric blankly. "D-did you say Scotts?" Eric nodded. "It can't be."

Eric took the picture and showed Wes. "Oh, I think it can be, Wes. If I'm not mistaken, the woman in the picture is Jen. That means the boy lying there is her son."

Wes took the picture and stared at it. Her eyes, her hair, it was all the same. There was no mistaking it. It was Jen, without a doubt in his mind. Slowly, Wes walked into the hospital room where Dave rested. He was asleep, Wes assumed, because of all the medication they gave him for the pain.

He sat down besides him and took his small hand in his. "Dave?" he said. "Dave, can you hear me?" Dave's eyes opened slightly as Wes squeezed his hand, and Dave squeezed back.

"Is Mom okay?" Dave breathed and looked towards the man who sat at his bedside, "Where's Mom, Alex?"


	6. Of Demons and Angels

Disclaimer: same as always.

Hey all! Thanks for your patience for getting chapter six up. Midterms have been a killer, but I have found time to get this done! I actually had something written out at first but I didn't like it and started over. I like this version better and I think you will, too.

Anyway, here's chapter six! Enjoy!

**Of Demons and Angels**

The moon shown brightly through the trees as Alyssa continued her evening jog. She had always liked running right after sunset. The temperature wasn't too hot or too cold, but just set to the right degree to be comfortable. Strategically she breathed in and out, pacing herself as she turned left and took the path that lead around the pond in Turtle Cove Park. Nonchalantly, she glanced up at the sky where a floating heaven once resided. It had hardly felt like seven years since her and her friends defended this city against Master Org.

Had it really been seven years since they met the Time Force Rangers, too? A soft smile came across her brow as the thought back to those few cherished days the two Ranger teams spent together. The picnic Princess Shayla had to welcome them back after the battle against the Mut-Orgs, the fireside stories of their times as Rangers. She even heard from Max and Danny that they had seen Jen and Wes alone together in the woods, and the two Time Force Rangers were doing a little bit more than just catching fireflies.

But as normal, Taylor smacked them both across the heads, causing the two boys to wine in protest. She remembered seeing the grin on Katie, Trip and Lucas's faces when Danny and Max gave this insightful news. Apparently there was more going on between the Pink and Red Rangers then they cared to admit. That's when the Wild Force Rangers were told the tale of how Jen and Alex met, and how Jen and Wes came to be.

A tragic romance, Alyssa decided. A beautiful tragedy, really. She stopped for a second and grabbed her water bottle. The cool liquid drenched her dry throat as she wiped away the sweat that accumulated on her forehead. Her eyes scanned the horizon of the far side of the lake when suddenly a shiver ran down her spine. The air around her suddenly became cold as she turned around to see a man standing behind her.

His silver hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his black clothes neatly pressed. Something about this man gave Alyssa a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. He stood ten feet away from her, a small smile flashed across his lips. He twirled the black cane he held in his hand around and placed it neatly under his arm.

"Alyssa Enrile," his voice was cold as he bowed, "A pleasure to meet you."

She slowly caped her water bottle and took a step back from him. "Who are you?" Her heart raced with fear as he stood up straight again and removed the black cane from under his arm.

He sighed and shook his head. "How rude of me, I apologize. My name is Kalvin Kane."

Alyssa stepped further away, her eyes watching his every move. "How do you know who I am?"

"I know all, I see all, my dear," he spoke smoothly and softly as he moved closer to the young teacher. "I am seeking information about a certain man you have come in contact with in the past," he counted on his fingers, "seven years. A man named Wesley Collins. Perhaps you know him?"

Alyssa was silent as this man stepped towards her even more. "Ah, so you do know him, Alyssa. Can you tell me where he is?" Again, Alyssa did not speak. He moved closer to her again. She tried to move but felt as if her feet were in cement. He raised his chin and looked directly into her eyes.

She stood in his gaze, frozen. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as her mind told her to run. But her feet would not obey. Her breathe quivered as she tried to look away, but he had some sort of lock on her.

"Alyssa!" another man called. She turned in the direction of the man and stepped away from Kane. She panted heavily as she ran towards the man, both happy and relieved to see his all too familiar face. The second she jumped into his arms she hugged him tightly. "Are you okay? God, you're shivering."

"Cole," she whispered and buried her face into his shoulder. "He…" she turned and saw nothing but air behind her. "He was just here. He saw inside me, he…" She let out a quivering breathe. "He said his name was Kane."

Cole held her tightly and looked into her eyes. "Alyssa, what did this guy do?"

She wiped away a small glimmer of tears. "I don't- I don't know. But when he looked at me, when he put his hand on my shoulder, I just felt like I was dying. That's when I felt him almost reading my mind."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, I'll take you back to your apartment and let you calm down a little."

"Wes," she whispered and her eyes widened.

He grinned. "Wes? As in Wes Collins, the Time Force Ranger?" Alyssa nodded.

"Cole, you need to find him, you need to call him. I… I think Kane is going to kill him."

* * *

"_He's got a very bad concussion and a lot of internal trauma, Commander Collins. We've repaired what we could, but… cannot guarantee he's survive. Another twenty- four hours will tell if the boy has enough will power to make it…" _

The Doctor's words echoed in Wes's head as he sat in the chair with his head in his palms and sighed deeply. For the past twenty-three hours Dave had remained unconscious again and in critical condition. Now, his twenty-forth hour had come. If he could make it through this last hour then he'd be okay. But for the past day, he had shown no signs of improvement. Only for a few brief moments did Dave awaken and show signs of life. But these signs were not signs Wes wanted to hear.

"_Where's Mommy, Alex?"_

"He called me Alex," Wes muttered to himself. Those three words the boy spoke had made Wes feel uneasy for the past few hours. Wes signed again. "He thought I was Alex…"

Did that mean Jen and Alex were married? It was obvious they had a son together; he was lying on the hospital bed. For Dave to mistake the two, perhaps he didn't know he was in the past? And what was that about Jen? Wes ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, bending over in the chair again. Suddenly the cut on his chest sent a jolt of pain through him and he sat up straighter.

That dream of his, it felt so real. Yet, how could it have been? Jen was one thousand years away- yet her son was here with them. Was his dream a sign of something? Dave had asked if his mother was okay. Did something happen to Jen?

"Wes, honey?" a soft voice made his head turn around as Abby walked in and sat next to him. "Eric told me you stayed here to watch over that little boy. Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Wes spoke quietly. "The Doctors don't know if he'll make it." He returned to his pose with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Something else was bugging him, that she was sure of. Concerned, Abby put her hand on his back. "Wes, what's wrong?"

"Even if you would understand, I wouldn't know where to be-" He stopped as he saw something in the distance outside the window. Suddenly he jumped up and grabbed Abby. "Everyone get down!" He screamed as the glass windows broke sending down shards of glass. Several heavy round objects rolled to his feet, a fuse lit.

"Get out of here, it's a bomb!" He kicked them away as he grabbed Abby's arm and they ducked behind a table. Not seconds afterward did the bombs explode, sending a ball of fire flying through the hospital waiting room. Flames quickly ate everything in their paths as the fire alarms started buzzing.

"Abby, go with the nurses, they need help," he told her and stood up. "Evacuate the building now; get all the kids out of here!" Wes commanded to the nurses who jumped up and began a scramble to get the kids out of here. Seeing a fire extinguisher near by he grabbed it and started to put the flames out.

"Headquarters from Commander Collins, do you read?" Wes spoke into his headset. "This is an emergency, to anyone who can hear me. I need units sent to Briarwood Pediatric Hospital. Bombs have exploded and we have several children entrapped. I repeat-"

Another explosion rocked the floor around him as Wes fell to the ground and was greeted by a howling laugh. He rolled around and held his side tightly, and coughed because of all the smoke. Wes inched back from the flames as he grimaced and cursed slightly. A figure stepped through the smoke and lowered its sunglasses.

"Wes Collins, we meet again," Kane smirked. "Well, the Lieutenant was right. You are much easier on the eyes than Commander Drake is."

Wes stood up and took his fighting stance; his fists clenched tight, his eyes focused. "You, you were the one from my dream. You put Jen in the hospital."

Kane stepped forward again as Wes backed up. "Yes, I did put her in the hospital, and no, my foolish friend, that was not a dream. I would have made that cut on your chest bigger if that loathsome woman had kept out of it and you would be out of my way." He grabbed the end of his cane and pulled the two ends apart, revealing a pair of double edge swords that burned with a silver fire.

Wes stepped slowly to the right towards the hallway where Dave's room was, but Kane followed his move. He shook a finger at Wes, "No, no, I cannot have you helping the boy. I need him later."

"If you want Dave," Wes said, "You'll have to go through me first!"

Kane nodded. "I accept!" Seconds later Wes found himself on the ground yet again as a silver flame graced over him and singed his shirt. Kane kept sending out blasts as Wes quickly rounded corners and kicked Kane hard in the chest and sent the mutant flying back into the wall. "Nice hit, Wes," Kane stood up and cracked his neck. "My turn…"

* * *

"From what I last heard, the kid was going to make it," Xander said as he and Chip walked around the hospital's courtyard with a cup of coffee in their hands. 

Chip swallowed his mouthful of liquid, "I hope he does, Xander, because I'd hate to-"

"Watch out, mate!" Xander dived and pushed Chip off the sidewalk as seconds later a shower of glass fell to the ground, and large pieces shattered as they hit the pavement. Xander and Chip came out of their hiding spots and looked up. Several floors above their heads a figure was seen floating above them and entered the large hole in the building.

"What the hell is that?" Chip exclaimed. He looked at Xander as they saw the emergency doors open and several nurses, doctors and patients quickly come rushing out of the doors. On the other side of the building they watched as four people entered the building. One was in clothes, the others in bright green, yellow and blue costumes.

"Power Rangers?" Xander asked astonished. He looked at Chip who had his magiphone out and to the ready. "I like the way you think, mate, let's go!" Chip and Xander ran towards the door as they morphed and headed upstairs to where all the commotion was heard.

* * *

"Cole, look!" Alyssa jumped and pointed. To their right, a large explosion rocked the side of the building as chunks of concrete flew down. Hundreds of people rushed out of the building as more flames erupted from the hole. Cole slammed on the breaks and made a hard right. 

"I don't think we have to worry about making it to Silver Hills, looks like we may have already found Wes and Eric." Cole said as they exited. Minutes later they arrived to the hospital just as several black jeeps pulled up and men and women dressed in black all hopped out. In the bigger SUV a man with a red cap stepped out and immediately began giving orders. The passenger door opened to reveal a young blonde woman Alyssa knew all to well.

Literally jumping out of his car, Alyssa sped towards Taylor. Cole too jumped out of car and locked it. "Eric!" he called and ran up to meet the Quantum Ranger.

Eric turned around at the sound of his voice. "Cole, Alyssa, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

Cole huffed. "Long story, I'll tell you later. Is Wes in there?"

Eric nodded. "Yea, but who he's fighting I can't tell you. It's too dangerous to go in now. If you can, I need all three of you," he looked at Taylor, "To help move patients away from here, incase Wes decides to destroy anything else."

"We can help with that as well, Eric."

Eric did a complete three-sixty turn and smiled to the man who walked up to him. A younger woman and a man stood next to him. "Tommy Oliver at your service." Tommy grinned. He turned to where Connor and Kira stood next to him. "We pulled in here to get Connor's car gas and saw the show. We want to help."

Eric nodded. "Alright. I need all of you to help move people. If anyone gives you any crap about it, tell them to talk to Myers later." He handed Taylor his headset as the group split. "Take over as Commander, Taylor." She watched in amazement as he raced off towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She hollered to him.

"Someone's got to make sure Wes doesn't get his ass handed to him!" Eric hollered back and stormed through the doors.

Taylor shook her head and turned to the group who awaited orders. "Alright, boys, I want all these people taken away from this building, on the double! There is to not be a single civilian within three-hundred feet of this building, is that understood?" The group responded as one and set to work. She looked up at the hole and sighed. "Be careful, guys."

* * *

A cracking sensation in Wes's ribs told him something was, without a doubt, broken. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the pain, but it was all too much. That, and the fire had spread, sending black smoke through the air, choking him. His entire body ached from the beating he had received from Kane, who stood over him with a smug look on his face. 

"Well, it looks like the infamous Wesley Collins has finally met his match. With you out of the way, I will have no problem in destroying Time Force and everything before it." Kane smiled. "Too bad your precious Jennifer could not even take me. Her fate will be your own!" Kane brought his swords down as hard as he could and Wes squeezed his eyes shut waiting for impact. The next thing he heard was Kane screaming in pain. He opened his eyes to see 3 multicolored pairs of boots in front of him.

For once in the last few hours, Wes smiled. "Guys! You came back!"

"Wes, you okay?" Lucas said as he held his chrono saber trained on the mutant. Trip and Katie assisted Wes to his feet. Wes gritted his teeth as his sore and broken body straightened out. In amazement, he saw another person stand in front of them.

"Alex." Wes muttered.

Alex stepped forward and presented his badge. "Time Force. You are under arrest Kane, for assault and battery of a police officer, attempted murder of three people and for escaping through an unauthorized time portal. Put your weapons down and come quietly."

Kane stood up slowly from the hard blow. "I'll take you all on!" He stepped forward but fell again as a red laser pegged him in the back.

"Eric," Wes said as the morphed Quantum Ranger stood next to Trip.

"The one and only," Eric responded. "Give it up, buddy; you've got four Rangers here. You can't possibly defeat us."

Kane grunted. "One ranger or four, I'll destroy you all!"

The side door burst open as two more colored superheroes entered. Xander and Chip joined Katie's side, their weapons trained on Kane. "You mean six Power Rangers," Xander added.

"If it makes you feel better, we've got at least six more Rangers outside who will be more than willing to help us kick your ass," Eric glanced at the two new Rangers who join them.

The mutant groaned as he stood up. "We'll continue this some other day. Until the next time we meet!" He hollered and jumped out the window. A large black cape formed over Kane as he flew away from the hospital and disappeared into the night.

A sigh of relief echoed through the various Rangers as they powered down, revealing their faces. Xander and Chip grinned at each other as they met the other Rangers. Katie and Trip carefully helped Wes to a chair as Eric walked over and grinned.

"Looks like someone's a little out of shape, huh, Wes?" he teased. Wes eyed him as Eric chuckled.

Wes shook his head and looked at Trip, Katie and Lucas. "You guys saved my butt again, I can't thank you enough."

"Well, look at it this way, Wes, you can simply treat us to some pizza," said Trip.

Xander and Chip chuckled as they entered the conversation and were introduced to everyone else. Laughs were exchanged as Eric continued to rag on Wes. Soon enough the others also came up to check on everyone. Wes was able to poke fun at Eric for having a woman running his unit better than he did.

However, one person was absent from this joke fest. Alex slowly walked into Dave's room that Wes asked a nurse to lock in all the chaos. He closed the door behind him just as another set of hearty laughs echoed from the waiting room and the group carefully exited the hospital. Alex quietly pulled up a chair next to Dave's bed and rubbed a finger softly across his hand.

Dave drew in a slow and shallow breathe as his fingers closed around Alex's, sending a small tear to the Commander's face. "Dave," he whispered and bowed his head.

"Alex? Is that you?" Dave muttered. Alex squeezed his hand and nodded.

"Yea, Dave. I'm here, kiddo. Can I get you anything?"

Dave gave a small nod. "I want Mommy, Alex. I miss her. Can you bring her in here? I want to see her."

"I can't, Dave. Mommy isn't here." He held Dave's hand as tears streamed down Alex's face. How could he have let this happen?

Dave's eyes closed again and he smiled slightly. "She's right behind you, Alex. I can see her clear as day. She's got the most beautiful white dress on, too." Alex remained quiet as Dave spoke quietly again.

"Dave, son, you need to hang in there," Alex let out a quivering breathe. "Your mom needs you to beat this. I- I need you to beat this."

"Alex," Dave whispered and let out a slow breathe as he slipped back into an unconscious state again. "Mommy says hi..."


	7. The Mind of a Mad Scientist

Disclaimer: don't own it

Apologies if this chapter isn't all that good. It's mainly a small chapter of filler information that you will need to know for the next chapter, which will have some plot twists in it. I have half of chapter 8 complete, so I should be updating soon.

Chapter 7 is up, enjoy!

**The Mind of a Mad Scientist**

The clock hands in his basement slowly turned its hands over large Roman numerals as it slowly ticked away time. With every tick the seconds clicked away and with ever tock, Thomas Oliver felt even more distraught. He had been up for nearly twenty four hours straight trying to fit the pieces together. The notes that he and Billy had taken lay scattered across his floor. Red and blue pen now covered the once clean lined sheets of paper that sat in his lap. For hours he tried to decipher it all, and for hours he kept falling into dead ends.

He rubbed his eyes and reached for his dinosaur coffee mug, a childhood keepsake that he could never make himself throw out. Once empting the mug of its contents again he rested his head back again and closed his eyes for a brief second.

"_Some months ago we picked up a disturbance in the morphing grid. It was hard to pinpoint the exact point. After that, it was quiet, our sensors didn't identify anything for about seven months, and we assumed it was just a small glitch. But then last week the same reading came through again, and it was stronger. That made us rethink the last event. We were able to obtain a satellite image of what was causing the first disturbance," Billy said and turned the computer monitor towards Tommy. He watched curiously as the video became fuzzy then was clear. Billy paused the video feed and played it slower. "Look," he pointed. _

"_Is that a person?" Tommy blurted out. The outline of a body could be made out as it stepped out of what looked like a vortex of some kind. _

"_Yes. Ever since we discovered this feed, strange things have been happening. Enough to make me worry and leave Aquitar for a few days to tell you. Those girls being kidnapped were no coincidence. Someone is trying to stir up trouble. From what past history we've seen, I think this is something you should be aware of, Tommy." Billy sighed. "You never know when you're going to end up dead."_

Tommy opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. "If there was a way we could turn back time, Billy, you could help me figure all this out. I could really use a mad scientist's brain at this point."

* * *

He blew his whistle loudly as the soccer balls went flying across the field. The students on the field all laughed as Conner kneed a stray ball expertly and sent it off behind him. 

"That's enough practice for today, boys, bring it in!" He called and grabbed the bags. The boys each grabbed a ball and threw it in the net. "Good practice, guys," Conner said, "If we keep this up perhaps we can finally beat Morrisville and make it into the semi-finals. Have a good night and I'll see you all tomorrow!"

The boys cheered as they all headed off towards the school to go home. Conner finished scribbling his notes on his clip board and threw it into the back of the golf cart alongside the bags of balls that rested in the back. He sat down on the seat and sighed while rubbing his knee. All this trouble for a torn ligament, and not an ice pack in site, he thought. To think, right now he could be sitting in a hot tub with team members of the USA Soccer Team. He was that close to making it to the National team, but in his second to last game blew his knee out, which put him on the sidelines for the rest of his career. But some good did come out of this. Conner decided to pursue a career as a physical education teacher. Straight out of college he was hired at Reefside and has been there for a few happy years.

As he drove back to the school gymnasium he saw a little boy and his father playing on tennis count. His mind flashed back to the young boy that rested in Saint Joseph's Hospital in Briarwood. Conner hadn't had heard anything about him since that guy Kane attacked the hospital two days ago. That night he had met some new faces, including those twins Alex, the boy's father, and Wes. But Conner was convinced that there was else about Alex and Wes that no one had mentioned. As normal he kept out of business where his nose didn't belong, but he couldn't deny he was curious.

With the equipment away and his office locked up Conner left the school and sighed. His stomach grumbled in protest of not being taken care of. Conner sighed as he passed a music studio and grinned. He pondered on a thought for a second, then opened his cell phone. Dialing a number he held the speaker close to his face.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Kira, it's Conner," he said and turned into Wilshire Boulevard, "I was curious, are you still in town? I'm getting off work now and wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner…"

* * *

"So what happened, I mean, how did Dave get this way? From the looks of it, Alex took quite a beating, too." Wes glanced into the room where Dave was relocated to. The boy smiled brightly as the nurse revealed a steaming cheese pizza for dinner. He took a delicious bite as his eyes turned back to the TV and watched anxiously as Timmy and the Crimson Chin save Chincinnati from the evil Bronze Kneecap. Even though he had only been in the hospital for a little more than four days, _The Fairly Oddparents_ had quickly become his favorite TV show. 

"Hell, if you were in fight with that Kane character and got the crap kicked out of you, I think you'd look like that, too." Eric muttered as he read a magazine. His eyes met Wes's and he couldn't help but chuckle at the dirt look Wes shot him.

Lucas sighed. "I don't know if Alex would want me telling you this, but I think you have a right to know. As you can already guess, Kane is from our time, the year 3008. A few months ago, his partner, Samira, escaped from jail and we haven't been able to find her yet. We believe that she helped Kane get to your time, Wes."

"Before Kane escaped from the future, he was able to get into our Headquarters, and he did some damage. He killed several officers, including one both Jen and Dave had the displeasure of finding. Afterwards, he was able to pull Jen into the main hanger where he basically ripped her apart. Alex also tried to help, but he took a beating, like you said. He doesn't show it, though. In order to protect him, Alex sent Dave back in time in an untested time ship and he ended up here."

By now Eric was paying attention as well to the story Lucas told. Wes bit his lip. "And… what happened to Jen?"

The Blue Ranger shook his head. "The last we saw, she was still in critical condition. The Doctors put her into an induced coma to help relieve some tension on her heart. She's lucky to have survived what Kane hit her with. It's a side of Jen I never have seen, in all my years at Time Force. She was just lying in that hospital bed, barely alive. She looked like a ghost, really. But what kept her going, I think," Lucas pointed to the room where Dave happily ate his pizza, "Was knowing that somewhere Dave was alive and that he needed her. I'm just hoping that no news is good news."

The doors swung open as Trip and Katie entered. Behind them Xander and Chip walked into the room and smiled at Wes.

"Xander, Chip," Wes stood up and shook their hands. "Nice of you two to drop by."

Xander smiled at the Red Ranger. "Well, we wanted to know how our little convict made out."

Chip chuckled as Dave slipped through the TV channels. "From the looks of it he's doing quite well. He made a speedy recovery, too. Fastest one I've seen from injuries like that."

Eric grinned at the Yellow Ranger. "I guess it's all those medications and just… _tons_ of love. If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call I need to take before Wes gets all sappy on me." Wes rolled his eyes as Eric exited the ER, cell phone in hand.

"Come on, I'll introduce you," Katie said and placed both hands on Xander and Chip's shoulders.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Commander, we don't have any updates on Lieutenant Scotts' condition at this time." _

Alex sighed as he shook his head. "Thank you, Doctor," he muttered and shut the computer down. He had called into the Infirmary in the year 3008 where Jen was held, but her status was still the same. How was it that the technology in the future was so advanced, yet they could not save a woman from dying?

He heard the pills in a bottle in his pocket shake, reminding him why. Those pills were the actual reason Dave had made such a fast recovery. With the new medications created by scientists, these pills were made special to help officers who were nearly on the edge of death to recover rapidly and be healthy when they recovered. However the medication was expensive, and was only given to certain hospitals and trauma centers around the city. They had used the same medication on him when Ransik nearly killed him. This medication was the reason why Alex was still alive. It was the reason why Dave had survived.

Before he left, the Doctors had pulled him aside and gave him the bottle. They had said that there was a good possibility that Jen would not survive, and to give them to her son. By taking half the normal dosage, Dave recovered faster than the average human being. Every time Alex administered the drug his heart ached, knowing that Jen could be doing just as well, if she had it, too. Maybe they had some and were helping Jen.

Alex sighed, defeated. Maybe he just wasn't meant to win this battle. He had lost Jen once already, and he wasn't ready to lose her again. Alex quickly pulled his thoughts back together as the doors behind him opened widely, and Eric Myers came tromping out.

"Taylor, I'm sorry, but I need to cancel our din-" He began but stopped. "I know it's the second time I've had to do this but-" His face suddenly became red. "Your parents can wait for another dinner for me to join them…." Slowly, Eric gritted his teeth. "Well there are some things that are more important than some stupid dinner plans!" He groaned angrily and rolled his eyes. Eric looked over at Alex and saw the look on his face. "Taylor, let me call you ba-" he clenched his fists tightly and bit his lip. "Fine, I won't. Good-bye!" he said and slammed the phone shut.

Eric muttered something under his breath and looked at Alex. "Sorry about that. It's the second time I've had to cancel dinner plans with Taylor's parents. She gets a little anal when I do that. She doesn't understand that sometimes work needs to come first." Eric paused and extended his hand. "We never were really introduced, Eric Myers."

Alex grinned and shook it. "Alexander Drake."

"So I guess you're Wes's great-great-great-great-"

Alex cut him off. "I don't think you'd like to say 'great' thirty-two times over. In a way, yes, Wes and I are related, but not that closely related."

Eric's cell phone began to ring and he looked at the caller ID. "For Christ's sake, can't she leave me alone?" he said and hit ignore as Taylor's cell phone number appeared.

"You shouldn't say that, Eric," Alex said. "Ignoring her only pushes her further away from you, and before you know it, she'll be out of your life forever. Everything you had will be gone and you'll find yourself a wreck from it."

The Quantum Ranger raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked sarcastically. Who was Alex to be giving him relationship counseling?

Alex nodded. "That's exactly how I lost Jen to Wes." Eric's sarcastic grin suddenly left his face as Alex continued, "When I came to the past during the mission in 2001 I pushed her away and focused on one thing, my mission. Even before I had returned to my time the damage had been done. I watched her and Wes talk, and that's when I knew I lost her. The way she looked at him, the way she talked with him. The fire that she once had for me was gone and burned for him. I tried to hold on, but a few months later, during the last battle the Rangers returned to the future."

"Only because Wes sent them back, because he didn't want them to get killed," Eric added and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Before they went back to the past to help Wes, Jen broke off our engagement. Now all I have left of her is Dave. He's the last connection between us, and I don't want to lose him." his eyes dropped to the cell phone in Eric's hand. "So take my advice, Eric, don't let her slip away. Everything you had will be gone before you know it." He paused. "If you'll excuse me," Alex said and walked past him and headed back into the hospital.

Eric was left alone outside with his thoughts and a cell phone. So there was another side of the story Wes had never told him, why Jen left Alex- why she fell in love with Wes and out of love with Alex. Suddenly it all came into perspective for him. This mission, for Alex at least, was more than just an evil madman on the lose, hell bent on killing them all. Alex was afraid of losing Dave. Not only to illness or death, but to Wes as well. Jen had already gone to another man, so what reason did Dave have not to do the same?

He stared at the screen of his cell phone as the message waiting icon blinked a voice mail from Taylor. Eric sighed and mentally smacked himself. "Me and my big mouth," he muttered. So maybe he didn't have to blow up on Taylor the way he did…

Opening his phone book, he dialed Wes's cell phone. All he got was his voice mail. "Hey Wes, it's Eric. Listen, I'll be back in town tomorrow afternoon. Something has come to my attention that I need to take care of. I'll call you later, Wes, bye." Snapping his cell phone shut he headed towards his car and jumped in. The engine rumbled to life and Eric left Briarwood and headed towards Turtle Cove.

* * *

"How did Time Force follow me back here?" Kane muttered to himself as he paced slowly in an abandoned prison. He aimlessly swung his weapons around as he walked, his mind raced with questions. "I thought that I had destroyed all those time ships, I must have overlooked something." He retraced every single step he had taken since he escaped from that cursed prison back in the year 3008. Obtain weapons, destroy time ships, and kill the Lieutenant. His main objectives were complete, as far as he knew. Still, he paced, trying to figure out where he went wrong. 

"Pacing like that never really helps thinking, you know that?"

Kane's head turned to where the sweet, yet deceptive voice called to him. His grin turned upwards into a twisted smile. The outline of her body was shadowed by the moonlight as it cut through the clouds. She walked towards him slowly and placed her gun back in its holster in the small of her back. The blue-black glow of her hair shined brightly as she stepped into the light.

"Samira," Kane as his eyes ran over every curve of her body. Her tight black pants clung to her slender legs and the shirt she wore was cut of a few inches above her belly button. The woman stopped as Kane encircled her, a lion eying his next meal. "Looks like you have been quite busy," he said as he pointed to a nasty cut that was just beginning to heal.

She chuckled lowly. "You have no idea," she said and turned around to meet his eyes. "I've been doing everyone you asked me to, Kane."

Kane felt her teasingly press against him as the lust in his eyes became visible. "Well, if I asked you to do one more thing, as a favor," he moved closer to her lips, but she pulled away.

"You're not that good." She turned and walked towards the prison cells that rested in the darkness. Kane bit his lip and shook his head. Just like him to be played by a woman. "I expect payment," her voice cut through his thoughts. Kane followed her to where the outline of several bodies could be seen leaning up against a wall, their wrists in chains. "The last one was particularly hard to capture. I'll be charging you double for her."

Samira stopped in front of a young woman who rested quietly against the bars; a large cut ran across her forehead. The clothes on her back were now reduced to shreds and her skin dirty with grime and dried blood. Her once shining eyes had now lost their shimmer, her hopes gone.

"This one put up one hell of a fight," Kane said as he eyed the healing cut on Samira's stomach. "You would think a little girl wouldn't be able to defeat an acclaimed bounty hunter like yourself, Samira." He turned to the young woman. "Tell me, child, what is your name?"

The woman remained silent, which was greatly aggravating Samira. She raised her foot and kicked the girl hard in the gut through the bars. "Answer, you piece of filth!"

The woman gasped for breathe as her eyes opened again and a small tear dripped from her eyes. She wasn't who they thought she was… how could she tell them? Another kick from Samira sent her doubled over in pain and gasping for breath.

"Vida," her gasping breaths lied, "My name is Vida…"


	8. Duty and Honor

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews, so far! They make me happy to know you are all enjoying this. Yet again, a small filler chapter, but the next chapter will hold a big hang-up on Dave and Alex's relationship. For this one, some familiar faces will pop up for a guest appearance.

Chapter 7 up! Enjoy!

**Duty and Honor**

It had been nearly a week since Kane attacked Saint Joseph's Hospital in Briarwood. It had been nearly a week since the Time Force Rangers returned from the future to help Wes and find Dave. Since that week, they had come into contact with some old friends, a few of the Wild Force Rangers. Wes came in contact with Thomas Oliver, Conner McKnight and a talented singer named Kira Ford. As well, he came in contact with the two Mystic Force Rangers who rescued Dave.

But the one aspect of this small Ranger reunion was brought to perspective. Another villain from the future had returned, and was hell bent on destruction and death. Kane, Wes came to know his name, would have stopped at nothing to kill Wes and Dave, if Time Force hadn't came back and helped him. But the part of this that made him more uneasy was the fact that they had not heard anything on Jen's status.

"Master David!" Wes heard Phillips holler in laughter as the boy darted across the hallway and gave a heart warming laugh.

"Can't catch me, Phillips!" Dave hollered back as he turned into the foyer and scrambled up the stairs. He came to a sudden stop as he ran straight into Alex, who was less than amused by the situation.

"Dave," he said sternly and the boy's smile was gone. "Stop running around, you're going to hurt yourself."

Dave bit his lip as his eyes dropped to the floor. "Yes, sir." He muttered and turned. From the hallway, Phillips winked at the boy, who grinned back. "I'm going to go read a book, or something." Alex continued on down the stairs and into the study, where his computer was set up.

From his office, Wes grinned and smiled in thought the young boy. Four days after Kane attacked the hospital, the doctors had discovered that Dave's condition had improved rapidly over thirty-six hours. They even called it a miracle, but Wes found out the truth after he headed back home with Katie and Lucas. Alex had brought his own medications that Time Force gave to wounded officers, which were supposedly able to cure any illness, within a certain range of injury. After seeing Dave's rapid recovery Wes became a believer. Wes had offered up his home for his friends to stay in, which they greatly accepted. Even the maids around Wes's mansion had smiled. It had been years since a child went careening around the house.

Nonchalantly Dave came into Wes's office and collapsed onto the couch. He then stood up and walked over to a few pictures that caught his eye. Five young looking people stood in a line, smiles on their faces. On their wrists a small, silver object rested. Another picture held Lucas, Katie and Trip all posing around a robotic owl.

Wes had been watching the eight year old eagerly, trying to start conversation. "So," he cleared this throat. "Dad keeps you on a pretty short leash, huh?"

Dave shrugged. "I guess." He took a picture from the table and walked over to Wes's desk. "Mom calls me a 'military brat' because her and Alex are always out and about on assignments Time Force sends them." His eyes dropped at the mention of his mother. It had been nearly two weeks since he last saw her, and everyone could tell he missed her. Alex had been telling him she'd come back soon, but every day brought Dave to lose faith.

Wes saw the longing look in the boy's eyes and looked at the picture. "That's my favorite picture of her," Wes pointed to Jen's smiling face. "Gosh, we had so many good times when they were here."

The sound of a chair rubbing against carpet filled the room as Dave dragged over a chair and sat next to Wes. "Like what?" he asked.

Wes bit his lip and thought back. He closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. "My most fond memory of Jen is probably back in the summer of July, 2001. It was a nice evening. Lucas sat doing his hair gel; Katie was watching TV and Trip was doing something with Circuit. Jen had never had a chocolate chip cookie before. If you ask me, she was deprived. So I decided to show her how to bake cookies…"

* * *

The Rock Porium was quiet as Vida, Xander, Chip, and Toby lounged around the store. They were talking about the previous weeks past events- the boy in the woods; that madman nearly collapsing the hospital, and meeting other Power Rangers from all over the state. For Xander and Chip, their most exciting moment was seeing the boy, Dave, walk out of the hospital after a remarkable four day recovery. But the one thing that was weird for them was seeing a mirror image of the Ranger they helped rescue. 

"I mean, this guy was an _exact_ replica," Chip stood up, "Minus the different hair styles, but you can't imagine how similar they looked."

"And we have started to think that the other guy," Xander paused, "What was his name?"

"Something Drake, I don't remember," the Yellow Ranger added.

"Right, Drake, we think he is the boy's father. But the strange thing was that right after this guy showed up, Dave started getting better. I mean, for the injuries we saw- for a kid to recover in only four days- it was weird. And when we saw the look on Drake's face, he didn't seem surprised at all, like he knew what to expect." Xander stated.

Toby sipped his water. "So what of these other Rangers? You said there was a blue, yellow, and green Ranger?"

Vida cocked her head. "There was no Pink Ranger in all this jumble of Rangers? You've got to be kidding me!" Xander rolled his eyes as Chip continued.

"Collins was the Red Ranger, and Commander Myers said he was the Quantum Ranger. I guess he's something like Daggeron was."

But something in Chip's last statement struck something in Vida's mind. "Wait… did you say Collins as Wes Collins, Time Force Red Ranger?" Chip nodded. "And the other Rangers, the blue, yellow and green one, they were all from Time Force, right?"

"How did you know they were also from Time Force?" Xander eyed her. He watched as her face became ghostly white, and her eyes drifted off in both amazement and fear. Immediately after, she stood up quickly and darted out the door. "V where are you going?" Xander screamed but Vida did not respond. "Vida!" The door slammed shut behind her, leaving Chip, Xander and Toby in awe.

Outside the store Vida ran quickly across the street, tears cascaded down her cheeks, soaking her shirt. "No, it can't be possible," she whispered and stopped when she came to a tree. "This can't be possible!" she hollered and looked up at the sky, mad with herself.

How could she have been so ignorant to not believe him? He told her this would happen. He warned her that their lives were in danger, but she didn't listen to him. Why hadn't she believed him? What he told her saved her life, but someone else was sitting where she was supposed to be. Not to mention, Xander and Chip would certainly be curious of her actions, but she couldn't tell them. They'd loose all respect for her. If she had only sucked up her fear and been there instead of…

A loud thunder of a motorcycle cut off her thoughts as she turned and looked towards the Rock Porium. Outside a motorcycle rested gently on its kick-stand, and a helmet sat quietly on the seat. She heard Xander and Chip start cheering and jumping around wildly. Slowly, Vida wiped a tear way from her eye and walked into the shop.

"Vida!" Chip cheered, "Look what the wind blew in!" Chip then chuckled at his statement and shrugged. "No pun intended, V."

Vida stood there in disbelief as a tall man stood in front of her, a smile on his face. "Vida, long time no see!" he said and hugged her tightly, while she responded, emotionlessly.

"Nick," she muttered slightly. "Wh- what are you doing back?"

Nick Russell smiled at the Pink Ranger. "Well, I was on my back in town, and knew where I could find you all." His eyes drifted off towards the door where Vida entered, half expecting someone else to walk in. Nick turned slowly, a smile still on his face. "Where's Madison?" he asked and watched as the smiles on his friends' faces disappeared, and he looked at Vida again. Tears shined in her eyes as she let out a quivering breathe.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Toby put a hand on the Red Ranger's shoulder, "But Madison was kidnapped from here about two weeks ago, and we don't know where she is."

Nick stared at Toby in disbelief, then looked back to Vida. "I'm sorry, Nick, I did all I could," she swallowed hard as tears began to flow from her eyes. "Nick, it's all my fault," she whispered. Pushing past him and the others she made her way quickly towards the back room and shut the door.

* * *

The gray clouds above their heads cried cold drops of rain as a black hearse rolled slowly down the streets of Angel Grove. Rivers of water formed on the sidewalks and emptied out into the sewer drains. A parade of people dressed in black followed the hearse as it rounded a corner and headed past the cemetery gates. The steady rain beat against the black umbrellas as they stood neatly in a large circle surrounding the neatly dug hole in the earth. 

Tommy glanced around slowly as more and more familiar faces came into view. Across from him stood a two men, both Red Rangers from the mission to the moon all those years ago. Slowly, more Rangers began to show their hidden faces. Some young, some old gathered around the coffin and bowed their heads. Beneath the black trench coats Tommy could see a familiar patch of colors, ranging from red to pink to yellow to green. In their eyes he saw the secrets they held.

"Tommy," a voice called out. Tommy's head raised quickly as he turned around and saw the all too familiar mop of black hair and brown eyes. Quickly, Tommy walked towards the man and hugged him tightly.

"Jason? What are you doing back here?" Tommy asked curiously.

Jason Scott smiled towards the Black Ranger, "Well, I couldn't let you do this without the original Red Ranger, could I?" Jason's smile faded as tears came to his eyes yet again. "I just couldn't believe it when I heard the news. I mean, Billy… god. I miss the kid so much already."

"We all do, Jason," Aisha stood behind him and put her hand on Jason's shoulder. Tommy stood amazed as more faces came up behind Jason. Kat, Rocky, Adam and Zack all strolled up behind Jason and hugged Tommy. However, there was one face that was not there, but Tommy slowly bowed his head. Walking back over to his spot besides Conner he let out a quivering sigh.

Conner watched as more people wearing different colors joined the precession. "Are all these people Power Rangers?" he asked and Tommy nodded slowly. Conner wasn't sure if he was crying, or if there was a hole in Tommy's umbrella. He turned his eyes back to the ground as more friends gathered around the empty hole as Kira and Ethan stood besides him. They came into town for the funeral as well.

The low murmur died away as the priest spoke about the blessings and all that jazz. He then looked to Tommy who walked over to where the priest stood. He blinked and swallowed hard. He never really liked speeches.

"For nearly fifteen years we have defended this planet from the evil forces that plagued us with threats of death, and threats of defeat. For fifteen years the state of California has seen us walk among its civilians and not given our existence a second of thought. For fifteen years, we gave our lives to protect the innocent, and bring justice to those who needed it most. But within the last two weeks we have lost a brother to our family. Many of you did not know Billy the way some of us did, but the sorrow that goes with losing a Ranger, it comes whether you knew them or not."

The rain pattered against the coffin as Jason and Zack stepped forward with a pillow, and lifted up a black cloth to reveal a small item. Billy's morpher.

"We miss you, Billy," Zack said and closed his eyes. Jason took the morpher and placed it gently down on the coffin. He looked back to Tommy who continued his speech.

"Billy was one of the best Rangers I have had the pleasure to fight alongside of. His bravery and dedication to his color makes each and every one of us proud to fight in battle, and to call ourselves a Power Ranger. It does not matter what color you wear or what special power you have, but how you use it. Billy was a perfect example of what each Ranger should strive to be. Dedicated, hard working, and not afraid to die."

The faces of many Rangers were now tear streaked. Some held the hand of their loved one tightly, while some held onto their friends. Xander, Chip, Vida and Nick, who arrived a few days ago, stood in the back. They didn't know Billy, but as Power Rangers thought it would be best to come and pay their respects for the fallen Ranger.

Vida closed her eyes in thought of another Blue Ranger who was not there with them today. Nick put his arm around her shoulders in response to seeing Vida's gloom. Kane attacked a week and a half ago, and yet they still had no trace of Madison, and Vida had not yet explained herself to Nick. He was beginning to wonder if she ever would.

A few feet away from the Mystic Rangers, Abby put her arm around Wes's shoulders while Taylor held Eric's hand tightly. Katie, Trip, Lucas and Alex all stood together, huddled together under the two umbrellas. From beside him Katie saw the looks in Alex's eyes, and could see Jen's reflections in them. She knew what she was thinking, and put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her then turned his head back toward Billy's coffin.

Blake and Tori stood side by side and bowed their heads for the fallen Blue Ranger. Alyssa placed her head on Cole's wet shoulder as he kissed her forehead. Max and Danny lowered their heads as the rain dripped down their collars. Carter and Dana held each other while next to them Joel and Angela both gazed at the gold writing on the coffin. Kelsey's head rested on Chad's shoulders lightly. Leo and Kendrix Corbett stood together under an umbrella. Alongside them Kai, Damon, and Maya and Mike had their heads low.

Karone and Zhane held hands alongside Andros and Ashley. T.J and Cassie stood behind them, and Carlos stood with his fiancé. Next to him, a young man stood in a blue Navy uniform, Justin and his girlfriend. Everyone's eyes gazed up at Tommy as he said his final words.

"The color blue to many has a sorrowful meaning. To us, it's the continuation of a legacy that will last forever. That legacy that began with a simple boy who led a simple lift in a simple world. Billy led a wonderful life that many of us wish we could have," he bit his lip. "Billy always wanted find a peace with this world. Now, he's found it. We'll miss you, Billy. You will always be one of us, a Ranger until the end."

Silently, ten Rangers morphed and gathered around Billy's coffin, their coats fall from their shoulders. Underneath the coats, their Blue Ranger uniforms clung to their bodies, and slowly began to be soaked by the rain. Each unclipped their helmet and placed it around the coffin and saluted as Billy's coffin was gently lowered into the ground.

After the burial the crowd slowly began to dissipate, leaving Tommy, Jason, and Zack alone standing by the tombstone. "It's hard to believe he's gone," Zack said. "Another member of our team gone."

Another person stepped besides Tommy. "But he died doing what he loved best," she said. "Research and science."

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked and looked at the young woman. Through her tears, Kim smiled at him.

"I couldn't let you boys go through this alone, now could I?" She chuckled, and bit her lip. "I loved him as much as you three did. I had to say a final good bye."

Tommy grinned at her. With her make-up running and red eyes, she still looked beautiful to him. He put an arm around her shoulders and turned back to the grave. "Sleep tight, Billy, and rest in peace."

A few seconds later and the four Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers stepped back slowly from the grave and headed towards their cars, hugging each other and saying good bye once more.

Jason stood by his car until the other left, then slowly exited it. He walked over towards where Billy's grave was; only he went to the one on the left. He bent down and wiped the dirt away from where the name on the stone was. "I miss you, too. Take care of Billy for us, will you," His fingers ran over the name once more. "I love you. I only wish you could have heard me say that." He stood again and walked over to his car, then drove away.

The dirt he removed from the stone began to clear with the pounding rain, the name slowly immerging from the dirt blanket: Trini Kwan.

_Chapter 9 up soon…_


	9. Candle Lit Wishes

Disclaimer: same as always

This is, without a doubt, the longest chapter so far, but I love it nonetheless!

Here it is chapter 9! Enjoy!

**Candle Lit Wishes **

"I hope you don't think you're going to get off this easily, Mr. Myers."

Eric smiled at Taylor and lovingly wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders as she pulled the cotton sheets up around her upper body. Scooting closer to her he kissed her softly. "Well now I didn't hear you complaining last night, Lieutenant," he muttered and playfully bit her ear, causing Taylor to giggle.

"Blame that on the half a bottle of wine and the roses sitting on the dining table," she said as he rolled over on top of her body that was only covered by the sheets. For a few more minutes they lay in each other's arms, kissing softly and muttering things back and forth.

After missing yet another dinner with her parents, and taking Alex's advice into play, Eric had apologized for blowing off the dinner once again, and buying her a dozen roses. A bottle of wine later they found themselves half naked in his living room and slowly loosing more garments as they moved towards his bedroom. She had to hand it to him, when Eric wanted to he could be quite the romancer- a secret skill of his he slowly began to emit more of.

She chuckled as his lips moved towards her neck, "Eric," she whispered into his ear, "Your nice side is showing again…"

"You're quite the comedian, you know that?"

Taylor nodded. "That's why you love me, isn't it?"

Eric kissed her once more. "That's why I love you."

Taylor ran a few fingers through his thick black hair and slid out from under him. "We can't just lie in bed all day, Wes expects us at his house at six tonight, not to mention you have to go out and get that thing you needed to get." Eric groaned, but she pushed him into his side of the bed. "Come on, get moving," she said teasingly, "Don't make me get my whip out."

Eric pulled the small blanket around his lower body and stood up. "Maybe I'd like that." He stood and walked towards the bathroom. "Or, if I am correct your last boyfriend did. You were the one taking it, Taylor." Her jaw dropped as she threw a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back, a grin on his face.

* * *

The sun shown brightly in the warm afternoon at the Collins' mansion, and music filled the air around the Rangers. For Dave, this day was more exciting than ever. Today was Dave's ninth birthday, and what better place to celebrate it than in the past? The boy was ecstatic as he ran around the house waiting for his party. Wes took the liberty to invite those who helped him stop Kane that night at the hospital, the Wild Force, Dino Thunder and Mystic Force Rangers. But this day was also a little hectic, trying to gather everyone to sing to Dave.

Walking quickly in and out of the kitchen, Alyssa and Taylor searched around the mansion for a missing Quantum Ranger, who was no where to be found.

"It's a mansion," Taylor said as they trudged up the staircase, "There's only _so_ many places he could be," Taylor ran upstairs with Alyssa at her side. "Eric!" she hollered at the top of her lungs, but the only response was the echo from her own voice. "Alyssa, you go down that way," she pointed, "I'll go this way."

The two Wild Force Rangers separated as Taylor and Alyssa went off in separate directions in search of the missing Quantum Ranger. Taylor muttered something to herself as she closed the door to yet another Eric-less room.

"Taylor? Where are you!?" She heard Eric's voice calling downstairs as she turned and headed back to the stairs.

"Where were _you_?" she quizzed. "Alyssa, we found him!" But Alyssa did not respond. The Yellow Ranger rolled her eyes. She grabbed her cell phone from her belt and dialed Alyssa's number. "We found him, come back outside." Taylor snapped her phone shut as Cole met up with Eric.

"We were looking for you and Alyssa," Cole said as Alyssa came walking down the stairs.

Alyssa huffed at Cole, "This place is a maze, and I'm amazed Wes can even find a bathroom around here."

Eric laughed at her. "Ha, you have no idea. Come on, before another search party gets lost."

Outside the group was greeted by Xander, Vida, Nick and Chip who too were amazed at the size of Wes's mansion. It was bigger than they thought, considering it took the group about ten minutes to find a bathroom.

Near the drink table, Kira chewed the rim of her cup curiously as she looked at Katie and Trip intently, her eyes focused mainly on Trip's green hair. Where had she seen it before? She had seen it, some years ago… but where? She rolled her eyes and bit down harder trying to search her memories for that distant image of green hair.

"Easy there, Kira, or you might as well eat the cup," Conner said and pulled Kira out of her trance. "What's on your mind?"

Kira's eyes remained fixed on the green wave. "Those two over there, Trip and Katie… I've seen their faces somewhere before," she turned to where Lucas threw the ball to Tommy, "Him, too. I just can't put my finger on it but I feel like I've seen them somewhere else before. I mean, they just randomly slow up out of no where and suddenly they're Commander Collins' best friends? That doesn't fly with me."

Conner shrugged. "On your tour, maybe? Why don't we go talk to them and maybe you'll remember," Kira gave him a look and nonchalantly walked over and smiled.

"It's nice to have a day to relax and not think for every second the world is in danger," Kira said and sipped her lemonade. Around her Conner, Katie and Trip nodded in agreement.

"You have no idea, trust us," Katie smiled and nudged Trip.

Trip laughed at a fond memory. "You remember when we were us each in different movies? That day was priceless. Jen's face at the end of it was hilarious." But the mention of a certain Pink Ranger made Trip and Katie's smiles frown, and they even earned a glance from Lucas, who was busy throwing a football to Dave with Tommy.

Nick's eyes flickered as he joined in the conversation. "Who's Jen?"

Katie bit her lip, not wanting to tell the who truth about how they were. "Jen is Dave's mother," She turned to where Dave stood and threw the football to Tommy.

"What happened to her?" Chip asked, but he received no response. Kira glanced to Conner with a suspicious sparkle in her eye.

Conner's eyes drifted off to where Alex and Wes could be seen preparing something in the kitchen. "I want to know exactly is up with Commander Collins and that Alex guy. They say they're not twins."

Vida broke her silence and looked at Nick. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Vida spoke softly again. "Something else is fishy with those two," She paused her thought as Katie and Trip exchanged glances.

"Not to mention, Dave looks awfully a lot like Wes. Has anyone else noticed that?" Kira asked.

"The time will come to discuss that, for now let's just say its 'top secret'." Katie said quickly as Eric, Taylor, Cole and Alyssa exited carrying a tray full of drinks.

"Come and get 'em!" Alyssa hollered.

Dave came running up and grabbed a cup full of iced tea and began chugging it, the sweet liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Whoa, slow down there, kiddo, you'll choke," Taylor grinned as Dave gave a quick thanks and ran back towards Lucas as he threw the football again.

Eric chuckled. "I'm quite content with my Corona, thank you," he said and took another sip of the bottle.

Back in the kitchen Wes and Alex were busy putting the final touches on the decorations for Dave's cake. Wes wrote Dave's name in vanilla frosting as Alex placed nine candles around the outer edge of the cake. They worked in silence; the mirror images reflected each other's emotions. Wes's relaxed attitude versus Alex's tense, awareness of his surroundings. The two were so different, yet very much the same.

"I… wanted to say thanks for letting us celebrate Dave's birthday here, Wes," Alex placed the fourth candle down. "I know it means a lot to him."

"It's the least I could do, Alex. Every kid should have a birthday party, even given the circumstances." He put the bag of frosting down just as Alex set the final candle down. "Now, let's get moving before that kid of yours has to wait any longer."

But Alex wasn't ready to leave, not just yet. "I know we got off on the wrong foot all those years ago, and I know it won't do much justice if I were to say it, but Wes, you truly were an excellent Ranger. Jen has never spoken a bad word against you," Alex sighed. "She really did love you, more than you know."

Wes nodded, "I know. But I've… moved on, really. Abby, she's wonderful. But I won't deny it, I do miss Jen. But hell, she's your wife, isn't she?"

Alex's eyes scrunched together, confused. "We were never married. After we found out she was pregnant with Dave, I brought up the subject, but she turned it down again. Jen never gave me a reason why, but I have my theories." Immediately he dropped the subject and headed towards the door, leaving Wes in awe.

Dave sat eagerly as Alex and Wes immerged from the house, all nine candles lit. His eyes opened wide as the cake was set down before him and Rangers all sang "Happy Birthday" to him.

"Make a wish, mate," Xander said as he bent down next to Alex. "And make it special. Where I come from, a wish always comes true." Dave smiled at him, knowing exactly what to wish for. He drew in a quick breath and blew out all nine candles. "What did you wish for, Dave?" Xander asked.

The boy turned to where Alex sat. "I wished that my Mom could come home. Alex, can you make that come true? Can you bring Mommy home?" He slowly reached out and took Alex's hand and held it.

Alex's smile disappeared as the crowd fell silent and looked at Dave's hopeful eyes. A hard lump began to form in Alex's throat as he searched for the right words, but none came to mind. "I…" was all he could manage to say. Slowly, the hope in his son's eyes faded with each silent second. "I can't, Dave." He shook his head and sighed. "I wasn't supposed to tell you but I received a transmission this morning, from the doctors. Your mother's gone, Dave."

"What do you mean gone?" Wes asked in astonishment, but Alex ignored him and squeezed his hand.

A dark cloud above began to slowly move across the area, blanketing the land in its dark shadow.

"Dave, I wanted to tell you another time but-"

Dave's eyes filled with tears as he slowly removed his hand from Alex's. "You promised you would protect her, Alex," he muttered. "You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to her the night you came back from the airport!" Dave stood up quickly.

"Dave if you'll let me explain!" Alex tried to take his hand but Dave pulled away.

"No! You said you wouldn't let anyone hurt her again, Alex. You promised her," His voice quivered. "You promised me, and you broke that promise,"

Alex stood as Dave jumped away, "Dave, please!" But Dave cut him off and raised his voice loudly,

"You _promised!_" Immediately he ran into the house and up the stairs. Slamming the door shut he jumped into his bed and burst into tears.

Alex was left alone standing by the table, all eyes on him. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Just when things between him and me were looking good, something always manages to tear us apart," he said, his eyes glanced towards Wes then back to the ground. "If you'll excuse me," he whispered and slowly walked through the crowd and also headed inside.

The Rangers all glanced at each other in awe at what just happened. Katie looked towards Trip, who turned to Lucas. He sighed and nodded. "I think it's time you all came to know exactly who we are," he pointed to Katie and Trip, "And what really happened to Jen." He walked inside just as the faint sound of thunder began to echo in the distance.

Collecting everything from outside, Wes was the last one to enter the house. It was hard to believe that only an hour ago was it sunny out. It was strange how at exactly the right moment would come along and it would start to rain. Hell, after what just happened, Wes's mood was dampened, too. But out of this mess he would finally hear the true story as to what happened to Jen back in her time.

After the crew gathered in the living room, Lucas, Katie and Trip stood and began to tell of exactly how they came to be here, and that they were from the future.

"The year 3008 is where Alex, Lucas, Katie and I come from," Trip added. "We're Power Rangers-"

"From the future!" Kira jumped up and looked at Conner. "I knew I recognized you guys from somewhere. Conner, you remember that day when Doctor O got the powers of the Black Dino Ranger?" Conner nodded, and soon realized where she was going.

Conner sat forward again, "So you are the ones we saw in Doctor O's video diary thing? You three are the Time Force Rangers?"

"The six of us," Eric corrected him. "I'm the Quantum Ranger. Wesley over here is the Red Ranger."

Kira grinned, "I remember seeing a Pink Ranger, too. Was that this Jen character?"

Alex nodded to her. "Jen is Time Force's Lieutenant and current Pink Ranger."

"So then how do you and Commander Collins' fit into this? You guys say you're not twins. So are you two, like, clones or something?" Chip asked, his eyes shown his curiosity.

The Commander shrugged. "No, Wes is my ancestor. There's more than one-thousand years between us. Our DNA is similar in construction, which is why we look so much alike."

With all questions answered, Lucas and Trip continued to tell the story of exactly how Time Force made a trip again back to the past, and how this whole mess started with Kane attacked Time Force, Jen went in to stop him with Dave, and ended with Jen laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. As their story went along the mystery of Wes and Alex relations began to unfold, and real relationship between Wes, Jen and Alex came into play.

While this tale was being told Nick couldn't help but read Vida's lips as she muttered things to herself, a second or two before Lucas or Trip had said it. He watched as her eyes became wider and she looked away and mumbled something else again. Did she know something he didn't?

'_Note to self: Find out exactly what has been making Vida to all nuts,'_ Nick thought to himself.

As the rain began to pound heavier and their story became thicker, no one seemed to notice the small sound of the front door and a trail of muddy size six shoes walking out the door…

* * *

It had been a long day for everyone, Dave especially. Alex knew from the beginning breaking the news of Jen to Dave would be hard, but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. Well… maybe he should have expected it. After all, it was the same news his father's superior officers delivered the day the wars ended and his father's brigade was coming home again… only this time they were one member short.

_Eleven year old Alexander Drake sat up in his room writing down his math homework when a red Time Force car pulled up slowly in front of his house. Captain Bloom as well as Admiral Levin both stepped out, solemn expressions rested on their faces. Alex's heart dropped immediately and he ran downstairs just as his mother opened the door and he heard the news. _

_His father was never coming home…_

Alex opened his eyes as he stood in front of Dave's door, the right words running through his head. "Dave," he knocked. "Dave, open up, I want to talk to you." No response came from the boy. "Alright, then I'll tell you here. I'm sorry that I had to tell you today, of all days, but I understand why you're upset. My father died when I was a little older than you. When I heard the news, I didn't know what to say." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that I have something else you need to know, Dave, about your mother." Again, no response came, and Alex looked curiously at the door and knocked again. "Dave, are you even listening to-"

He opened the door, his heart skipped a beat. "Oh no," he whispered and sprinted down the stairs. "Dave's gone!" he screamed and jumped down the stairs and nearly collided head on with Tommy.

"We've got worse news, your computer has picked up Kane, and he's in Gladmere Park now," Tommy said as the others came in.

Alex cursed and held his head, his heart racing. "Dave's not here, Kane is here, god what the hell is going on with this?"

Eric stormed out of the house just as a jolt of thunder rocked the house and the lights flickered. "We've got trouble, Wes! We've received numerous calls for injured civilians. Apparently your buddy Kane set off some type of destructive charge and it knocked people out everywhere within a mile radius." He ran into his jeep and sounded the sirens.

"Alright, let's go," Wes said. "Those that have morphers, come with us. Those who don't go with Alex to find Dave." Alex nodded with him in agreement.

"We must find Dave before Kane does. I know for a fact Kane will kill him. Let's move out!" Alex said as the group sprinted outside and scattered into numerous cars, all heading in one direction.

Within minutes they came to the scene to find burning trees, despite the rain that fell heavily to the earth.

"My god," Vida whispered as they sat in the car. "Who would do all this?"

"Oh shit…" Wes muttered. "Everyone out, now!" he hollered as the all scrambled out the door. Seconds later a large blue flame collided with the car and burst into flames.

Lightning lit up the scene as Kane walked triumphantly through the park, an evil smile plastered onto his face. He looked at each struggling Ranger as they stood up and moved away from the flaming car. Bits of glass and twisted metal littered the ground around them as Kane let out a hearty laugh.

"Wes Collins, so good to see you again!" Kane said as the blue flames on his swords intensified. "And we brought back the friends, so nice to see that. It's a shame, however that the precious Pink Ranger could not have joined you," he said. "Instead, I will have some pleasure in giving you all the same destiny she had!"

Wes stood up and twisted his left wrist, where his morpher rested again and looked to Eric. "Not if we can help it, Kane," Wes said and raised his left arm as Lucas, Trip and Katie did the same.

"Time for… Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

Xander grinned at Nick, who looked to Chip and Vida. "Well, we're not just going to sit around all night while they get to take all the fun," he said and flicked open his morpher, an object they had not touched in three years.

However Vida stood quietly, not moving as Chip and Xander pulled out their morphers.

"_Do not let him find you,"_ his voice echoed in her head. "_If he does, he will _kill _you…"_

"Vida?" Nick said and pulled Vida out of her frozen state. She stared at him, then opened her morpher slowly. "Let's bring back the good old days," Nick smiled as the Time Force Rangers went into battle with the monster.

"Magical Source… Mystic Force!"

Flashes of Red, Green, Yellow and Pink surrounded the area as the familiar rush came back to them, and left them standing in a brightly colored uniform.

Wes and Katie fell back hard and saw the comfortable look Kane held on his face. "Excellent," he whispered and turned back to Katie and Wes just as Nick and Chip stepped in front of them.

"Come on!" Nick taunted and struck out to Kane who blocked it expertly and followed up his attack on Trip. To his right, Vida and Lucas ran in to attack but were stopped as Xander was sent flying into them.

Downed again, Lucas groaned. "No wonder why Jen and Alex couldn't defeat him alone, he's a pain in the ass."

Vida stood up and cracked her shoulder back into place while cursing slightly. A jolt of sparks flew from Wes and Eric's chest as they tried to double team him along with Chip and Nick, but they too got the same reaction. Kane jumped up and down happily as the Rangers stood again and he came charging in, striking all of them at the same time.

"Katie!" Xander said as he crawled over to where she had landed after colliding with a tree. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and huffed. "Yea, I'll be fine." She stood up and called for her saber. "Pace yourselves, guys," she said and joined the fight between Lucas and Nick. Suddenly another rumble of thunder sounded as Kane unleashed a firestorm, knocking the Rangers to the ground again.

"We can't keep doing this," Wes said between lightning flashes. "We need to hit this guy for once. If not, this is going to be a long night."

Nick nodded in agreement with his fellow Red Ranger. "I just hope the others are having better luck than we are."

* * *

"Dave! Where are you?"

Their voiced bounced off the warehouse walls as they entered the dark room to where fresh footprints entered and suddenly left off.

Alyssa bent down and looked at the print alongside Tommy. He ran his fingers over the mud slightly. It was still wet. "They haven't been here long," he said and looked towards Alex and Conner. "Keep a sharp eye out, guys."

"How could prints just, stop like that?" Alyssa asked, puzzled. There was no doubt in her mind that the prints were fresh, and that they were Dave's. But the real question was- were they alone in this warehouse?

Something off of Cole's right shoulder moved in the shadows, his senses picked it up immediately. Slowly he walked towards the area, his eyes trying to see through the darkness at the small figure that lay hidden in the black. He got closer and carefully stepped towards the bin. Small, quick breathes could be heard panting through the darkness as a small figure lay huddled against the wall. "Dave?" he said.

Cole watched as Dave's eyes opened wide and he pointed, "No! It's a trap, run!" Cole whipped his head around and was floored by a hard hit. He tasted blood from his tongue that now had a fresh gash it in, compliments of his teeth. After shaking off the haze Cole looked as Tommy, Alyssa and Taylor were fighting off what seemed to be-

"People?" Cole muttered and was suddenly lifted up and thrown towards the center of the warehouse where he collided with Kira and Alex.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tommy hollered as the group of humans surrounded their own kind, their eyes wide and unfocused. A sharp laugh came through the air as a slim figure walked out of the shadows, and a sly grin was fixed on her face.

She walked forward and placed a hand on her hip, the other rested on a rifle she flung over her shoulder. "Just like mice. Give them cheese in a trap and they can't resist."

"Samira," Alex growled and tried to free himself of his human captors, "I should have known!" But these people were stronger than he was and made Alex hold his ground.

Samira smiled at Alex, a smile that angered him even more. "Commander Drake, is that you?" Her words dripped with sarcasm, "I'm surprised Kane didn't kill you. I suppose that ignorant Jennifer Scotts played heroine, am I correct?" The angered expression on Alex's face made her cock her head. "Good."

"What do you want with us?" Alyssa spoke.

Conner rolled his eyes. "The usual, 'kill the Power Rangers and take over the world' gig, probably." Samira looked at the people holding the Red Dino Ranger and they slowly closed the gap between his shoulder blades, making Conner grimace in pain.

She smiled at him. "I am a bounty hunter, dear, and I do what my Master tells me to." She snapped her fingers and a purple light surrounded them and Dave, and in a second they were gone.

* * *

Eric and Xander fell to the ground hard as mud soaked into their Ranger costumes. Vida and Katie panted heavily as Wes was thrown like a rag doll into them, no doubt dislocating Vida's entire right wrist.

Lucas slowly rose himself on one knee and tried to strike Kane but he easily threw him back to the ground. Nick, Chip and Trip rolled over and gasped in pain, trying to get up, but each part of their bodies ached with the beating they received from Kane.

Kane's laugh sent a shiver down their spines as he sent a shock into the ground, and it collided with each downed Ranger. The fact they were soaked in mud and rain did no justice as the electric shock pulsated through their suits, weakening them even more.

"Kane!"

He turned around at the sounding of his name just as Samira stepped out of the purple haze and into the pounding rain with a knife around Dave's struggling throat, and the rest of the Rangers in the hands of her minions. "As you ordered, Kane, the rest of the Rangers. However, before coming over here we have them our own little beating to remember," she said and nodded. All eight of them were flung towards the pile already, discarded like a child's toy.

Samira held Dave close to her, his eyes opened wide with fear. He could feel the knife's blade against his skin, threatening to split it wide open if he was to move any closer into it. He looked around at the pattered pile of Rangers and saw the horrorified look on Alex's face. His eyes pleaded for help as Kane spoke again and walked through the rain with Satan on his side.

"Is this all the Power Rangers have to offer?" he asked and walked in the center of the circle their battered bodies made. "This is a shame, I expected more of a fight from you all," he said.

Alex glanced over where Wes lay, and saw something that created a plan of attack in his head. Laying a few feet from Alex's hands was the Red Chrono Saber. If he could only get to it…

Kane laughed and looked at Alex, his eyes hard. "Especially you, Drake. I think Jen would be quite disappointed to see that her Knight in shining armor hasn't lived up to his name." Kane turned his back to Samira, his eyes focused.

Alex bit his lip, then jumped up, his heart pounding and his fists clenched tight. He bolted for Kane, and picked up the saber before giving a hearty yell. Instantly Kane whipped around and their swords clashed as they fought. Alex felt his veins swell with hatred as he attacked Kane once again. With every heart beat Alex felt more anger leaking out. A strength match erupted as they squared their weapons against each other, and Alex stared Kane in the face.

"I broke one promise already," he growled, "I will not break another as long as I live." They pushed back as Samira pushed Dave into Kane's arms and he held the boy tightly.

"Then how about I take your son's life instead?" Kane asked and placed his sword harder against Dave's throat. Immediately Alex's face changed, and at that moment Kane knew he had him. "I thought so. Drop your weapon, Commander." Alex did not move. "I said drop it or I'll spill the boy's blood everywhere." He tightened the blade against Dave's pleading throat as he clutched the blade.

"I'm sorry, Jen," Alex whispered and dropped the saber, signifying to Kane he had won.

"I came here to finish what I started," he threw Dave aside and rose his blade that was now surrounded in a bright blue flame, "And finish it I shall!" He yelled and whipped the blade around and sent the blast directly to Dave. He closed his eyes and waited for impact. But the only impact he received was the jolt he felt from being pushed to the ground. He stared in fear as another body took the heat of the blast and engulfed Alex whole.

The world seemed to stop as each Ranger watched the site in front of them. The flames surrounded Alex's body and tore his clothes away, revealing fresh skin that the blast ate at hungrily. Cuts ripped wide open and leaked out his crimson existence onto every piece of clothing he had left. Alex stood silently as the blue tunnel spun faster and he fell to his knees.

Dave's eyes opened wide as tears flooded his eyes as he watched the site. He reached a hand out as if it pull Alex from the murderous tunnel but his wish had no justice. He opened his mouth as his words echoed in the air. "Alex!" he screamed.

Seconds later Alex's eyes closed as his silent body collapsed to the ground and explosions rocked from around him. Thunder mixed with the explosions as lightning flashed around once more. Then… silence.

Kane grinned and both him and Samira disappeared into a purple haze.

The world remained in an absolute stop as the rain continued to pour into the crevices, and lightning lit up the skies. No one moved as Alex lay still in a cloudy puddle mixed with mud and blood. Dave jumped up and ran over to where Alex lay and shook him.

"Alex, please, you gotta wake up," he pleaded, "Please! I didn't mean all those things I said before, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, Alex," he placed his head against Alex's soaked chest and held his hands. "Please, Alex, I need my dad," he whispered. "I… love you, Dad. Wake up, please." Dave squeezed his eyes shut and cried, wishing for Alex to wake up. But Alex didn't move.

Slowly each Ranger stood and gathered around their fallen comrade and Dave, who did not let go of Alex's hands. The same muddied and battered faces all looked down at the boy and Dave, unsure of what to do next. The only answer the received was from the crashing clouds of the thunderstorm above.

* * *

It had been a long night, for everyone, especially Dave. Everyone knew that as they sat up in Wes's living room nursing their wounds, some worse than others. After carefully bringing Alex's barely-alive body back to the house Lucas and Trip immediately set him up with the equipment Time Force gave them. Now it was just a matter of time before results would show if Alex would make it. It was questioned why Alex wasn't brought to a hospital. The answer, Trip explained, was plain and simple. The technology of this time period did not have the resources to save Alex from his second near-death experience.

Everyone sat downstairs in solitude as Alex lay upstairs in the bedroom Wes set up for him. An icy blue liquid hung from an IV bag near the headrest of the bed while his injuries where fixed up to help heal. A small nasal oxygen tube rested on the perimeter of his cheeks and various pieces were attached to his chest and fingers to take readings.

The door to his bedroom opened quietly as the floorboards creaked at the gentle touch of pressure. Moving gracefully towards his bed Alex groaned slightly and tried to speak but was hushed by a soft finger. A cool hand brushed his burning cheek as his head spun from both a concussion and the medication. He slowly reached for one hand and drew in a shallow breath as a thumb stroked his cheek; it's soft and gentle touch he knew to belong to only one person.

His eyes opened slightly as a set of concerned hazel eyes sparkled at him. Alex closed his eyes as the pain killers set again. One word slipped out between breaths before he fell into a lost darkness again…

"…_Jennifer…"_


	10. Painting a Parchment Canvas

Disclaimer: not mine.

Apologies for not updating faster, I had a stomach virus the past two and a half days and was stuck in bed. Anyway, here's chapter 10!

**Painting a Parchment Canvas**

The house was quiet, with the only sound coming from the crackling embers of the fireplace. Defeat reflected in their eyes as each Ranger sat in pain and fatigue. Nothing was worse than a Ranger team being defeated, let alone four. What had they done wrong to deserve such a striking blow? Now one of their own lay fighting for life up in his room, with only hopes of surviving. A heartbroken little boy lay quiet up in his room, comforted by the sole sounds of his sobs which in any other case would keep anyone awake. But who could sleep after losing both parents to a murderer?

No one wanted to talk about the past events and the battle with Kane. Slowly, Phillips walked into the living room with a few cups of warm tea and coffee, hoping to try and ease the sorrow that circulated through the room. A few Rangers refused, but some took it, hoping to swallow something other than grief.

Vida took a cup and sipped it slowly, her eyes unfocused as she stared into the burning wood. Her eyes filled with tears that dripped slowly from her eyes and down into her cheeks that were now flushed red. She bit her lip as all the memories of the past three weeks came back into mind, and the horrors she came to release. She glanced upwards and made eye contact with Nick. Suddenly she stood up and left.

"Vida," Nick spoke the first word in hours as he immediately followed her into another room as a few sets of eyes followed her. "Vida!" Nick called again as she ran into the porch and turned, her eyes red with fear. "V, what's-"

"Please, stop, Nick!" she pleaded, "Just… stop asking what's wrong," she sobbed and collapsed onto the couch, "Please."

Slowly Nick sat down and stared at the Pink Ranger. Never in his life had he seen her this upset about something. Her sobs filled his ears as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Vida let out a long sob as she rolled into his arms and cried her heart out. Nick swallowed hard as tears began to call from his face as well.

"What happened to Madison wasn't your fault, Vida. You're got to realize that."

Vida looked at him and closed her eyes. "Yes, it was, Nick. It was all my fault. I should have never let her come home. I knew what was going on, I knew the second that he came to me-"

He stood up, his eyes wide. "Who, V, who came to you?"

Vida stood up and walked over into the moonlight, and pressed her hot face against the cooling glass door. She suppressed yet another sob and nodded. "This man… he told me everything that would be happening within next few weeks, everything that has happened up till today I knew about." Vida walked over to the couch where Nick sat, wide eyed.

"Vida, I need to know everything that you do. We all do. Please, V, tell me what happened," Nick spoke quickly and held her hands tightly. "Vida, if you tell me, we may be able to save Madison." But Vida remained quiet, "Please, V, we all need her," he let out an unsteady breath, "I… need her."

The Pink Ranger sat on the couch and swallowed hard and gave a small nod. "It all happened before spring break. I was sitting in the lounge doing some studying for an upcoming calc final when a man walked over and said his name was William Cranston…"

* * *

The fire was dimming down, and that was the only thing that could keep his eyes in focus. He kept his eyes focused into the flames and hardly blinked. They shifted around to the room to where this defeated and destroyed team now sat. Eric held Taylor as she kept an ice pack on her forehead and slept lightly, Cole did the same for Alyssa. Trip, Katie and Lucas helped Xander, Chip, Conner and Kira with changing bloody bandages, meanwhile Tommy took it upon himself to fix whatever weapons were damaged. Vida rushed out of the room with Nick in pursuit; it was obvious something was troubling her.

Wes sat there in disbelief that all this could have happened, that they could have been so badly hurt. Now, Alex lay near death in his room upstairs with nothing but a prayer keeping him alive. Dave lay in his room, destroyed on the fact that his birthday could have been such a nightmare. He stood, not being able to take the sorrow anymore and walked upstairs, towards the balcony. He always liked to go there when he had a lot on his mind.

Walking quietly past Dave's room Wes opened the door slightly and saw the small boy curled up in a ball on his bed, quietly resting. In the moonlight a puddle of tears could be seen on his comforter, which tore at Wes's heart even more. He lost his mother when he was younger, but it wasn't fair for Dave to lose both his parents, both within three weeks of each other.

He passed his father's study and stopped briefly, pouring himself a small glass of whisky, he continued his pace until he reached the balcony. Opening its doors he felt the warm spring breeze that engulfed his body whole and sent a sort of… calming aurora around him. Wes's eyes followed the dark shadows of the hedges and around the backyard until they came to the garden, one of his favorite places around the mansion, for many a reasons. One reason in particular, began on a night such as this, in the year 2002…

"_Wesley!" his father's angered voice called from behind him. "Damn it, Wes, I told you this meeting was important!"_

_He grabbed her hand and chuckled as they ran further into the garden, hoping to avoid his father's sharp vision. "Get down," he whispered into her ear as they ducked beneath the bushes and came into a small opening, a place he found when he was younger. _

_Wes bit his lip and pressed himself closer to the ground, she did the same. His father's feet came to eye level as Collins sighed and left. "Some things just never change, do they?" _

_Once he was sure his father was gone, Wes let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his shoulders. _

"_Running from parents and hiding in bushes, I feel like I'm sixteen again," Jen muttered and sighed. _

_Wes rolled on one side and grinned at her, "And how old are you now?" _

_She playfully hit him as he got up and rolled out from underneath the bush and assisted her up as well. He grinned and took her hand again, leading her deeper into the garden maze. "Come on, we're almost there," Wes led her past the fountain that marked half way and made a right, a left, and a right again. _

"_Were the hell are we going, Wes?" she asked as he stopped and counted in his head. _

"_This way, come on," he urged as she followed him through yet another bush wall. A few more feet later and they came to a small six by six foot opening where a futon was covered by a tarp. Wes removed the tarp and sat down, patting the area next to him. "I don't bite," he said innocently as Jen gave him her famous 'bullshit' glance, and sat next to him. _

"_What's so special about this place?" she asked. _

_Wes's eyes were fixed on the sky and he pointed, "Watch." _

_Her eyes shifted back to where the clouds gathered. Suddenly they parted as the wind picked up, to reveal a full, orange tinted moon. The air filled with lavender as the flowers around them opened, and dried petals lifted off the earth. _

"_Oh Wes, it's beautiful," Jen whispered as moonlight filled the space around them, illuminating their small space together. He laced his fingers around with hers and gazed lovingly into her soft, hazel eyes. _

"_You know, there's nothing I would give to have you stay just one more day, Jen. Just one. Call me a little school boy with a crush, but this just feels so… so right." _

_Jen sighed. "I know, but tell that to Time Force. I have no more control over this just as you do." _

_Wes nodded and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Jen. This time, I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm only afraid of what will happen when you leave me again." _

"_I'll find a way to come back, Wes, I will. Good byes don't last forever. Just for a while." She snuggled in closer to him. "Besides, we have a few hours left together, I think we can find something to keep ourselves occupied," she raised and eyebrow and grinned. "Don't you?" _

_Wes grinned at the young woman besides him and chuckled and said teasingly, "Jennifer Scotts, I would never expect to hear that, coming from you especially." _

_Jen let out a hearty laugh, "There's a lot of things you wouldn't expect from me, Wes." _

_He muttered something into the crevice of her neck and she laughed again, soon silenced by Wes's lips. The humidity in the air suddenly rose as a few small drops of rain began falling from the clouds above them. Rain and lavender filled the air as piece by piece, wet garments landed on the ground and continued to be soaked by the falling rain, with the only small trace of light coming from the moon, hidden by clouds. _

Wes bowed his head slightly. "You promised you'd come back, Jen. I kept my part in never forgetting you; I never let go. Now it's your turn. Come back to us, Jen," he took a sip of his drink and leaned up against the column. "For all our sakes."

* * *

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the living room where the Rangers sat as Phillips made his way over to the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" the butler asked himself and opened the door as a warm breeze blew through it, announcing the figure that stood graciously at the door.

* * *

"No wonder people get drunk," Wes muttered as he reached the bottom of his glass, "seems like refills come out of no where, just not this time." He sighed and held the glass at eye level, searching for more of the sweet liquid that may be trapped in the ice. Suddenly the glass fell from his fingers and shattered on the ground as Wes whipped his head around. His eyes played tricks with him, they had to be.

"Please tell me this isn't dream," he whispered and swallowed hard.

"I told you I would find a way to come back, Wes," Jen smiled as she stepped forward into the warm light of the moon. She cocked her head and sighed. "It just took me nine years to figure out how."

Wes returned her smile as Jen stepped forward and stood face to face with him. They stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to say to the other. He let out a slow breathe and chuckled, then gently pulled her into a hug.

"All that matters now is that you're safe, Jen. I missed you… I mean we all missed you," the smooth scent of vanilla encased him as he closed his eyes and held her closer.

Jen rested against him, feeling safe for those few brief seconds. "I'm just happy to be back in one piece, honestly," she hesitated as she let go and looked Wes in the eye. "But tell me, how is Alex? I heard he was hurt."

Wes glanced at the ground, then took her hand. "Come on, I'll show you." Walking quietly through the house Wes led the way to the door where Alex lay behind. "This is his room." He paused as Jen put her hand on the door knob. "I'll- leave you two alone for a few minutes. Before you came up here one of our Rangers left," he glanced down over the railing to see Vida and Nick walking back into the living room, "And from the looks of it, we're about to get an inside look onto what she knows about this whole ordeal. If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

Jen turned her head towards Wes, "I'll only be a few minutes, thanks." Wes smiled and walked downstairs, a small hop in his step.

Her grip on the doorknob tightened as she turned it and opened the door. A soft blue glow could be seen coming from the IV bag where Alex laid asleep, compliments of medication and fatigue. She walked slowly over to his bedside and sat down besides him. He moaned as he turned his head and opened his eyes slightly. He tried to speak but Jen hushed him.

He drew in a shallow breath and turned his head more to see her. "Jen," he muttered as she ran a finger over his burning cheek.

"Yes, Alex, it's me. I'm back, and this time I'm not leaving, I promise. Listen, Alex," she bent closer to his ear as more painkillers set in, "I want to thank you for doing that for Dave, I know it meant a lot to him. It meant a lot to me as well. It's nice to know that after all these years I can still count on you." She paused as his eyes drooped closer together and his muscles relaxed. "I need to get downstairs for something, just promise me you'll take it easy from now on. Rest up fully before going out into another battle."

Alex huffed. "I still need to fight. I can't just lay here waiting-" She silenced him yet again.

"Alex, you're always running around and saving people's lives. Isn't it about time someone saved yours?"

He sighed, defeated. "Just be careful, Jen."

She smiled and ran her thumb across his cheek. "I will. Get some sleep." Jen stood up and left his room as his breathing became slower and Alex fell into a restful slumber.

* * *

"I haven't told anyone this, until now. I guess I just kept it quiet because I was afraid what he told me would come true- what did come true."

Tommy sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes fixed to the young Ranger in front of him. "What exactly did Billy tell you, Vida? How did this whole thing start?"

Vida sighed and looked to Nick, who urged her on. For the past twenty minutes they sat in the back room and Vida spilled her secrets about the past events, and the truth behind her sister's disappearance. For Nick, the events painted a picture that drew everything together- Dave coming from the future, Kane escaping and kidnapping Madison, Billy Cranston's death- it all came together once Vida explained what she knew.

"It started about five weeks ago. I was sitting in the campus library studying for a final exam when a man approached me; he said his name was William Cranston…"

"_Vida Rocca?" _

_Vida's eyes appeared over the top of the Calculus text book and fell upon a tall, slender man with a small file in his hand. "Yes, who are you?" she asked. _

_He sat down in the chair across from her and adjusted his glasses. "My name is William Cranston, and I have something important I need to discuss with you- it's about an upcoming event that I think you should be aware of." He paused as his eyes met with Vida's. "Ms. Rocca- your life is in danger." _

_Vida stared at him, then started to laugh wildly. "Excuse me?" she asked. "My life is in danger? That's the biggest bull I have ever heard. Where'd you get that from?  
She looked around, half expecting Ashton Kutcher to pop out from somewhere and holler 'You've been Punk'd!'_

"_This is in no way a joke, Ms. Rocca. In about two weeks from Friday, a woman will appear at your house, and she will tell you what do to. She plans on kidnapping you." _

"_Kidnap me!" Vida shouted, but shrunk down as eyes fell upon her. _

_This man, Cranson, nodded. "Yes. She has a friend coming to a city called Silver Hills in about two weeks. This friend and this woman, they are both powerful beings, with weapons that are no match to the ones we have in our time." _

"_Powerful beings?" Vida asked sarcastically. "I've had my fair share of 'powerful' beings." _

_His eyes went stern. "This pair is twice as strong as any villain The Master sent out for you and your Mystic friends when you were Power Rangers, Ms. Rocca," his voice was hard against hers. "Two weeks, Ms. Rocca, Friday at 8PM, in your living room, she will be waiting. I can only ask that you go there, but do not get caught. Do not let her catch you off guard. Show up and get out of there. Go anywhere, but do not let her get you. Your kidnapping will start a chain of events that will effect future generations, for years to come." _

_Billy stood and left quickly, leaving an envelope on the table in front of her with a name written on it._

"I didn't go home that evening of that Friday, however, I forgot that someone else was-"

Xander gulped. "Madison came home, and this woman thought she was you." Vida nodded.

"Naturally, Madison would have fought with this woman, which is how all the burn marks appeared on the wall, the woman had gun, a weapon," Eric thought through the fight.

Kira turned towards Eric, "But what woman would have a weapon like that?"

"Samira," Jen spoke up from the doorway as she entered the room. She had been listening to Vida's story from a distance. "She has the strength, the will and the firepower to produce powder burns without having any residue."

Conner grinned at the young woman who entered; a tone of authority rang out in her voice. "Who are you?"

Katie shook her head and jumped up. "Jen! You're alive!" Lucas and Trip followed. Jen whispered something to the three who nodded, and slowly, Jen walked over to where Vida sat with a distraught look upon her face.

Vida bit her lip, "Lieutenant, I'm sorry. What happened to you-"

"Was not your fault, Vida, I assure you. It would have happened anyway, whether it'd be you or your sister who Samira took," Jen placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "For now, finish your story, and we'll talk later." Jen stood up again and walked over to where Wes sat and leaned on the wall behind him.

Vida sighed. "And, after Madison was taken, I kept on seeing all these different trends that all tied into Madison's disappearance. Billy's death, Dave coming back from your time," she looked at Lucas, "And Kane showing up and beating the crap out of us." Slowly, she pulled a letter from her jacket pocket. "And I was supposed to give this to you, Tommy, I just forgot about it. It's from-"

"Billy…" Curiously, Tommy took the browned envelope and read the message on the front: _For your eyes only, Tommy. _"Thank you, Vida."

Taylor sat up and repositioned the ice pack, "The one thing that boggles my mind is where all of this ties together,"

Chip nodded in agreement, "And what Kane wants with Vida, Dave…"

"And what will happen next. That's the major question here, I think," Trip added.

The room was silenced again for a few minutes as the clock in Wes's living room chimed 2am. Jen bit her lip in thought, then nodded once to herself. "Well, I think some of us have had a big day, I think it'd be wise if we get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Eric huffed as he stood up, a sore muscle in his back screamed as he groaned. "Oh yea, Jen's definitely back. Nothing's changed."

Jen grinned at the Quantum Ranger, "Nice to see you too, Eric."

"Nothing's changed!" He hollered back as the group headed upstairs and into the bedrooms Wes set up for them. With a bit more of an upbeat tone in the air the sound of doors closed and the mansion was quieted again, with Wes and Jen being the only ones in the living room. She stood in front of the fire and gazed into it, trying to figure something out in her mind.

"Jen, this is going to sound strange, but I don't have a spare bedroom anywhere, and I feel bad for it," Wes ran his fingers through his hair.

She grinned as she headed towards the doorway. "It's fine, Wes. If I know my son the way I do, knowing I'm hear he'll want me to sleep with him tonight. We can figure out the room situation tomorrow. Have a good night, Wes." Jen headed up the stairs quietly and counted four doors on the left… Dave's room. Opening the door quietly she saw him rolled up in a ball on the top of the sheets.

Jen sat down gently on the edge of the bed and rubbed his shoulder. Dave stirred and rolled his head over and looked at her with red eyes. Suddenly he jumped up and encased her in a tight hug.

"Mom," he whispered.

"Hey kiddo, I'm home, Dave," Jen returned his hug tightly. "And this time I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

* * *

Tommy sat on his bed and stared at the envelope Vida gave him. He took it and slowly opened the flap. Inside was a folded note from none other than Billy. But this note seemed different. He read it quickly, his eyes opened wide. All the information Billy had given him, could be the reason Kane came back here, to this time? Is this why he needed Vida and Dave?

Folding the rest of the letter down, Tommy sat in horror and in awe of what Billy had revealed to him in these few short paragraphs. Tommy sighed and threw the letter down onto the floor, rubbing his eyes. This was classic Billy, always trying to help protect the other members on his team, always trying to get his friends away from danger.

"Damn it, Billy…" Tommy sighed and shook his head.

Suddenly he came to realize that Vida was not the only one who should be missing… or in Tommy's case, dead…


	11. A Kiss at Midnight: Priceless

Disclaimer: don't own it… 

Hey everyone! I'm back! I had all intentions of posting chapter 11 in Florida; however, I did not have internet for a week and had to re-write this chapter over and over until I got what I liked.

In the next few chapters, we're going to have a few more bends thrown into the mix, and discover what Billy's letter really meant, the whereabouts of Madison, and what one Mystic Force Ranger does that almost jeopardizes their entire mission.

For this chapter, it's going to be centered on Jen and Wes's relationship, which will take a big flip flop as Jen reveals something she's been keeping hidden from both Dave and Wes.

Enjoy chapter 11!

**A Kiss at Midnight: Priceless**

A week; seven days; One-hundred sixty eight hours. To Jen, they were all equivalent ways of measuring how long she had been back in the past for. Kane had attacked a week ago, and during that same day she had came back to the Collins' mansion to find her friends and her son. Not to mention she had seen Wes again, too. That was probably going to be the hardest thing for her. How can you confront someone you said you loved and act like that emotion never happened? How could she act like she didn't love him? How could she convince herself that she didn't love him? All these questions swam through her head as she ran through the streets of Silver Hills, her morning jog like she had been doing every day since Dave was born.

_If things were only simpler,_ she thought. _If I could have been born one thousand years earlier all these issues wouldn't have come up. If I had never ran away from home and joined Time Force where would I be? If Ransik hadn't escaped Alex and I could have been happy together. If I had never met Wes… _

If, she decided, was becoming a large factor in her life. It came before every action she did, it preceded any thought process. If only things could have been simpler, like turning the knob backward on a wrist watch. Isn't that like turning back time? The hour hands are moving backwards yet you remain in the same spot. Nothing changes, except the numbers the clock hands read off. Everything was where it was at, only the watch read a few hours behind. Was it possible that the same concept of simply turning back a wrist watch could be applied to time? If she could just turn back her watch would that mean she could stay in one time?

A fresh dew covered the grass as she ran through it, her sneakers slowly becoming damn due to the fresh coating of moisture. It was just after sunrise and already she could feel the humidity of the morning accompanying her on her daily morning jog. It was quiet around Silver Hills and with that, in combination with the dampness in the air, she felt comfortable. Rounding familiar corners and passing well known stores she crossed the street and entered the park- one of her favorite places in the city to jog around.

Rounding the northern edge of the lake Jen bit her lip as she pushed past a slowly developing cramp she felt in her left thigh. She had forgotten what lying on a hospital bed for almost four weeks did to the female body; it stiffened every possible muscle that ached whenever she tried to move it. Now that she was out and back into the game Jen knew she had to get back in shape. Her feet moved in rhythm with the chirping birds and the honking of early morning commuters on their way to work.

After finishing her personal tour she turned down Silver Hills Boulevard and quickened her place slightly. Running down the sidewalk she used to run down daily she slowed as she came to a stop in front of a large building that housed a clock face about six stories up. The clock tower held many memories for the Time Force Lieutenant, some of which she missed being around.

So much had happened since they left the past in 2002, so much she had left behind. A part of Jen wanted to stay in this time period. Things seemed so much simpler here. In a way, it seemed almost perfect. And yet… it had its imperfections, which is maybe Jen loved it here so much. There weren't faces that were watching her every move. Everyone in this city didn't know her, unlike at home. Jen would step outside and already she would be watched. Life as a Time Force Lieutenant wasn't as easy going as some officers make it out to be.

Continuing on her jog more thoughts began to come into step with her feet, with one thought poking out. Why was it that she was here _again_? After she returned she promised herself that she would never step foot in this city again, and yet here she was again jogging the same route she took on her mission to 2001. Sure, maybe the fact her son was almost captured and killed by a maniac- twice- may have something to do with it. Maybe it was knowing that Alex was now injured and was sleeping off his injuries. Or maybe it was because a certain Red Ranger kept a hold over her heart, still. Wouldn't she think that not seeing him after all these years, her feelings would dissipate? After all these years she could not shake him from her memories, no matter how hard she tried.

Jen stopped and rested on a bench that sat on the sidewalk. Sipping her water bottle slowly she tried to drown the fact she wanted to be here was here simply because Wes was. She would love to pick up their relationship where the left off, but she couldn't for several reasons she cared not discuss with herself. Wes already knew some things about her, but how much could she actually reveal? How much more about her did Wes want to know? How much of her haunted past did she want to remember?

She stood again, capped her drink and set off again to explore yet another familiar area of Silver Hills… the Collins' Mansion.

* * *

The days proceeding Kane's hard hitting attack, the mood around the Collins' mansion had lifted slightly with Jen's return, and Alex's recovery, which was getting better each day. A few days ago, the a few members of their formed team had to leave, compliments of working and needing to pay bills. Conner and Alyssa were being screamed at by the school district to come back to work. Kira had missed one show already and the media was all over it. She left three days ago to do some patching up. Xander, Chip and Nick left with the promise of an immediate call when they found Madison's whereabouts, which Jen had brought some information with her. Vida was needed back at school, considering she had missed two weeks worth of work and that, she decided, would be a pain to try and make up. 

Wes was able to convince Tommy to stay and use the Silver Guardians' building as well as BioLab to complete any research he needed to. Although, for the past week, since Vida gave him the letter, Wes noticed he seemed a bit… off and upset, but the infamous Ranger wouldn't reveal what the letter said.

With the group departed, that left the Time Force Rangers, Dave, Taylor, Eric, and Wes's Dad alone in the house again; and after hearing stories of Jen's less than wonderful cooking Wes found himself and Dave one morning in the kitchen whipping up a batch of home made chocolate chip pancakes while Jen was out for her daily crack-of-dawn jog.

"Eggs, please," Wes asked as Dave stepped up on his stool and handed Wes the six eggs that sat in the paper towel. Wes cracked them expertly and the insides lobbed into the bowl. "Next, add water," he pushed to bowl over to where Dave had a measuring cup full and poured the water in. "Now, we take out mixture over and add in the pancake mix."

"When do we add the chocolate chips, Wes?" Dave asked as he started to stir the batter. Wes chuckled and opened the bag and handed it to him. Wes watched in awe as the boy poured in the chocolate chips, a delightful smile on his face.

"Hold up there, kiddo," Wes took the bag and poured the rest into an unused measuring cup. "Three quarters goes into the mix,"

Dave grinned. "What about the rest?"

Wes grinned as he grabbed a handful of chips and popped them into his mouth. "Dig in!"

A chuckle came from behind the two. "You know Jen would absolutely kill you if she saw you giving him chocolate at nine in the morning, Wes." Alan Collins said as he entered the kitchen in a shirt and sweatpants.

The Red Ranger put a smug grin across his face and looked at his father, who had arrived home two days ago from a month long "business trip" to London, England, to visit Wes's grandparents. "Oh I know she would, I'm doing it mainly just to annoy Jen," he looked at Dave and winked. "One of my favorite activities to do."

Eric's eyes appeared over the edge of the paper and he grinned. "Annoying Jen isn't his _only_ activity he enjoys doing with her." Immediately from next to him, Taylor smacked him hard on the back of his head. Lucas, Trip and Katie stared at each other in awe and tried not to laugh at the shocked look on Wes's face. Dave opened his mouth to ask, but immediately Wes pushed to a different subject, his cheeks a flushed red.

"Besides, we're having fun, aren't we?"

Dave nodded in agreement. "Yup!" The back door opened and slammed shut as the floorboards creaked. "Hi Mom!" Dave called as Jen entered the kitchen and kissed her son hello.

"What are you two up to?" Jen asked as she saw Wes's cheeks were bright red. "And why are you so red, Wes? Cracking eggs too much exertion for you?"

Dave laughed as he opened his mouth. "Well Wes had said that he was baking with me because he knew you'd be annoyed at the fact he's giving me chocolate at nine in the morning. Then Eric said that annoying you wasn't the only thing-" Immediately Wes shushed him in hopes he hadn't already said too much.

"What?" Jen asked curiously and shook her head, pushing the subject off. Grabbing a paper towel and wetting it under the sink. She saw Wes's father sitting at the table sipping his coffee and nodded at him. "Morning, Mr. Collins," she greeted.

"Jen, how many times to I have to tell you," Collins chuckled, "Please, call me Alan. We're not strangers anymore." Jen patted his shoulder as the front door slammed shut.

"Wes, honey, I'm home!" Abby happily trotted into the kitchen and shoved in front of Dave. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and tightly pressed her lips up against his. Dave grimaced at the sight, causing Eric and Wes's dad to start laughing. All the while Wes's eyes were glued to Jen's as she bit her lip and turned away.

"Abby," he said and pulled his lips away from hers and walked towards Jen, "I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. Jen this is my girlfriend Abigail Johnson. Abby," he stepped closer to Jen, "This is Jennifer Scotts. She's part of our Time Force Ranger team."

Abby raised her eyebrow and stuck out her hand. "Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, Officer."

"Actually it's Lieutenant, if you will," Jen replied and shook her hand. "Back where I come from I'm also commonly known as 'Ms. Dave's Mom,' either one works. Nice to meet you."

The blonde turned just as Dave poured another batch of pancake mix into the pan. "He's yours?" Jen nodded. "Oh he's adorable. Wes, why can't you have a son that good looking?" Abby laughed and looked at Jen who smiled and forced a laugh. She exchanged a glance with Wes who immediately saw a feeling of uneasiness.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Jen headed towards the stairs. "I have some work I need to get done before noon today."

Wes's grin faded as Jen walked quickly out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Something was bothering her; that he was sure of. She hadn't said pretty much anything to him since they talked on the balcony last week. Walking away from Abby's arms, she watched him curiously, as did Dave.

"Mr. Collins?" Dave asked innocently as the elderly man stood to help Dave cook the pancakes, "Did Wes and my mom," he bit his lip as he looked at his mother and Wes talking on the stairwell. Her body posture was different as she talked with him. Her face looked softer, and there was a glow in her eyes he hadn't seen before. "Did they ever _like_ each other before? I mean not just like each other, you know, did they _like like_ each other?"

The wrinkles in Collins' face separated as he sighed. "I'm not sure I'm the right person to answer that question, Dave. But- yes, there was a time when Jen and Wes had feelings for each other. One time years and years ago, before you were born. Let's finish up your pancakes before the batter coagulates." Dave looked back at them as Wes followed her upstairs.

* * *

It was a little past nine in the morning as Conner walked outside for his second period gym class and already the sun in Reefside was bright and warm; a nice greeting back from Silver Hills. 

"Heads up, Coach!" one of the boys called as Conner turned his head around just as a soccer ball went screaming past his ear and he grinned. So eager to play, yet they knew nothing of what had happened within the past few days. It had been almost a week since this Kane character had attacked, and nearly two weeks since Conner had been in work. He told the school that he had an emergency he had to attend to. Grinding their teeth, he knew, they granted him the two weeks.

As the rest of the boys immerged from the locker room Conner found himself glancing down to his left wrist where his Dino Jem used to reside. He missed the days of fighting crime as the Red Ranger and jumped at the chance to help fight against Kane. But like Tommy had pointed out earlier, it was useless for him to sit around and wait. Not to mention he had to get back to work. After all, how much could a high school soccer coach do just sitting around and waiting? Before he left, he made both Tommy and Wes promise to contact him if Kane surfaced again, which he knew they would do.

After instructing the boys to head down to the field he grabbed his clip board and started down until he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Conner!"

He turned around to see a familiar face waving a hand at him. Alyssa Enrile, the name came back to him, she was a fellow ex-ranger who was assisting with the mission. Conner waved back and rose a finger in the air, signifying to give him one minute. Alyssa nodded as she walked closer to where he stood. Sending the boys into action he turned to where the White Ranger stood.

"Hey there Alyssa, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously and raised his clip board to his face in order to block the sun.

Alyssa shrugged. "I teach at the elementary school over in Turtle Cove. Turns out a pipe burst yesterday during school and they closed it down for the next few days to fix the damn thing. They had to tear up the entire floor by my classroom. I heard from Cole you taught second period gym and decided to stop by and say hi." She paused again. "You haven't heard any news about Kane from Wes or Eric, have you?"

Conner shook his head. "Nothing. Frankly, it worries me. Mesogog did the same thing; lying dormant for a while then he attacked and hit us hard."

"Master Org did the same thing. But he never floored us the way Kane did."

"Tell me about it, I'm still sore in some spots." He glanced over the field and turned back to her. "So did your school district give you any guff about taking two weeks off?"

Alyssa shrugged. "They didn't understand why I needed two weeks off. I wasn't about ready to tell them I was one of the people helping in the fight against the madman in Silver Hills. But I figure, if Kane does this again, we may need to tell them exactly who we are."

"That we're Power Rangers?" Conner asked and Alyssa nodded. "I was afraid of that."

"To be honest, I'm not worried about it. I mean, the kids I teach each year get to hear about my experience as a Power Ranger. To my kids and to a bunch of old school officials, being a Power Ranger has two different meanings. I don't know if your board would be any different."

He shrugged and grinned. "Probably not. Well I need to get teaching before my boss gets any more pissed at me then he already is." Alyssa laughed and turned towards her car, waving good bye. "It was good seeing you again, Alyssa."

The White Ranger nodded. "You too, Conner. Stay safe." She continued her walk towards her car as she heard a whistle blow and Conner talking with his students.

After sitting down in her seat she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cole's number in curiosity if the Red Ranger was interested in a mid morning breakfast run at a restaurant down the street from her apartment.

* * *

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" 

"Nothing's bothering me, don't worry about it."

"Yes, something is. Don't tell me it isn't; I know you well enough by now to know something is."

Jen rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her room and threw the towel down into her bed. It was just like him to inquire about it. Yes, something was bothering her and she wasn't about to tell Wes what it was. Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a fresh set of clothes and headed towards her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Jen I'm not leaving until you tell me what's on your mind." Wes sat down by the window in the chair. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages."

She opened the door and stuck her head out from behind it. "Ages?" she asked flatly. "I said hello to you this morning, I hardly think that constitutes as ages."

He rolled his eyes and held the door open. "You know what I mean, Jen."

"In that case you can wait ten minutes while I jump into the shower." She closed the door while Wes sat in her room looking at the pictures that were displayed on her side table.

Most of them were of Dave in either a baseball uniform or a few baby pictures. One was of her and Dave, when he was probably about four or five. However one picture he found curious. It was the five of them back during her mission to the year 2001. Another was of just her and Wes; it was the infamous Polaroid of when he pulled her away from the computer and kissed her on the cheek. He later found out that small kiss would lead to days of them, her soft lips against his.

Taking the picture in his hand he sunk down into the chair and stared at the picture. Jen had changed so much from her final days with him. Back then she was more liberal and easy-going. Nowadays she seemed a bit distant, much like when he first met her. What had changed between them the day she left?

"Wouldn't your girlfriend find it a bit odd that you're sitting in another woman's room, with the door closed, knowing that she is half naked?"

_And sarcastic,_ Wes added to his mental notes. _She's much more sarcastic_. Jen closed the door as she walked out in a pair of sweatpants and a tight spaghetti strap top. Wes raised an eyebrow as he bit his lip, pondering a thought. He watched her curiously as she stood in front of the mirror and began to blow dry her hair.

"How come you and Alex never got married, Jen?" He finally asked as he continued to stare at the picture of him and Jen from all those years ago. "I kind of assumed that if you two had a kid together that you would have gotten married."

She turned off the blow drier and combed her hair back into a ponytail. "I did not expect to start up an old relationship when I returned home, let alone getting pregnant."

"But you did," Wes stepped closer to where she leaned up against the corner of her dresser. "So… why didn't you and Alex start up your old relationship together?"

Jen sighed and stepped closer to him, looked at him dead in the eye. "What are you really asking me, Wesley Collins?" In his silence she saw the question.

Wes drew in a deep breath, "I'm asking, if you still- if you have the same feelings you did when you left nine years ago."

"Wes, I'm twenty-eight years old, and a single mother trying to raise a growing boy on a salary of only seventy-thousand dollars a year. At the current moment, I don't have time for love," Jen said. "Does that answer your question?" She walked out of her room and headed back down the stairs to where her computer sat and a bunch of files rested. Wes watched her work, typing furiously at her laptop, when Dave walked over with a plate full of pancakes, syrup, bacon, a glass of orange juice and a triumphant glow on his face. Jen's hardened expression that she had with him suddenly melted away as her eyes lit up to see Dave's creation. She hugged him tightly in thanks as she took the plate and cup of orange juice as Dave announced it would be going back to clean up.

A mother's love for her son was nothing compared to the love she felt for any other man, Wes could see that immediately. The way she acted around them and conducted herself, the way she yelled at Wes and at Dave, and even the way he remembered she kissed him- they were all done with a different passion, yet they were called the same emotion- love.

"Does that answer my question," he echoed her quietly as he walked downstairs slowly, his eyes not moving from her. No, he decided, it didn't. He knew Jen would never admit she still loved him- that is if she did. There was one other thing he knew would answer his question… it went against everything he stood for, everything he believed in. But Wes had to know, he needed to, because if they were to get along and act normally around each other it was going to happen one way or the other.

"Wes, where did you go?" Abby asked as she entered the foyer and wrapped her arms around him, but he shook her off.

"Abby, I'm sorry and I know this is going to sound rude, but I need you to leave, until at least we can find Kane again. I… just need to figure some things out," Wes put his hands on her shoulders, "Please."

Her face twisted with confusion, "Why do I need to leave?"

Wes sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt, that's all."

"Getting hurt, meaning, by that Kane guy or by an ex lover who has come back from your past?" She questioned. When Wes did not answer she nodded, already knowing which the answer was. "Fine then. I'll give you a few days then I'll visit again. Until we meet again, good bye Wes." She pranced towards the door with an angry hop in her step and closed it hard behind her.

"Please tell me that was the official break up, Wes," Lucas asked as he exited the kitchen, a book in his hand. Wes glanced downward and walked into his office and shut the door a little.

Katie leaned up against door frame and chuckled. "I bet we'll be seeing her again real soon."

Trip poked his head out from behind her. "I hope not, she's a real…"

"Bitch?" Eric finished the Green Ranger's sentence as he placed his sunglasses on his head and headed towards the door with Taylor at his side. "It's about time he broke it off with her and her damned _he-he-he!_ laugh," his voice rose as he imitated her and Taylor playfully hit his shoulder.

"Oh, and like you're any better?" She asked and said good bye to the Time Force Rangers as her and Eric exited the house with a promise to return later.

"Please, I'm about ready to lock them in a room myself until they finally admit they still love each other. Why is it that we can all see it, yet they're so blind to it?" Katie asked.

From up above them, Dave peered out from the railing, his mind swimming with only one thought- a relationship Jen had kept hidden from him. He curled up against the wall and whispered to himself, "Wes… and my mom… in love?"

* * *

After a long day of scanning and scouting, Kane was yet again no where to be found, which greatly annoyed Jen. Never in her career as a Time Force Officer did she have this much trouble finding a criminal, no matter how hidden the guy was. He could be hiding in the center of the Earth and she'd be able to track him down, but Kane wasn't appearing anywhere on her scanners. 

Rubbing her eyes she sighed as she sat on bench in the backyard and stared off into the night sky, trying to make sense of the day's events. Why it that everything up till now had fit together? Each puzzle piece sat nicely with the others, yet now everything was breaking up. What had possessed her to push Wes off like she had done before? Why couldn't she just swallow her pride and all her fears and say those three small words to him? What was she afraid of in the first place?

"Couldn't sleep?" Jen craned her neck around to see Wes standing by the sliding glass doors, a soft grin on his cheeks. "Yea," he breathed lightly, "me neither. Sorry, I shouldn't have," he turned to leave, his hand on the door.

"No," Jen said quickly. "It's alright, Wes. Some company would be nice, actually." He released his hold on the handle and sat next to her, the wood on the bench creaked under his weight.

"Look, Jen, I just wanted to apologize for before. I was out of line-

Jen hushed him immediately. "Stop. You shop that right now. What I did, pushing you off and away, it was wrong. You asked something that I could have easily answered. In fact, everything that you have done and given me, I haven't been grateful enough for it, and I'm sorry." She paused. "I've just had a lot on my mind ever since I came back here."

Wes bit his lip. "Me too. I've been thinking about us, about what we had, and… if we maybe had any chance of picking up where we left off." he took her hand in his as his voice lowered, "I need to know-"

"If I still love you?" Jen asked and Wes held his breath, "What I said back in 2001 still stands true till this very day. Nothing has changed, Wes, nothing. I've always loved you."

He gently wrapped his fingers around her neck and leaned into her. "Jennifer," he whispered and met her half way, pressed his lips into hers. He felt her arms encircle him as he kissed her again, a kiss he waited eight years for again and his heart stopped at that moment. "I love you," he kissed her again and picked her up. Gently he laid her on the lounge chair. "God, Jen, I love you so much."

Jen's pulse soared as she felt Wes's hands on her body once more; her face, her back, her legs, her breasts, everything she gave him willingly once before. She moaned at the touch of his lips on her skin, caressing her with the gentlest touch love and lust could ever offer to a woman's body. For Wes, simply having her in his arms was enough to satisfy him. No other woman in the world ever made him feel this way, not one. He missed her to no end when she left, the smell of her hair when she awoke from beside him, and the warmth of her skin on a chilly spring night like this.

Jen couldn't help but smile to herself when she felt his fingers around the waistband of her pants, eagerly trying to untie them as she felt him pressing against inside of her legs. She whispered his name again as he gazed into her hazel eyes and kissed her just as lustfully as before. But in that sudden sparkle of his blue eyes she saw another face, one that resembled closely to another person sleeping soundly upstairs while they were outside catching up on old times.

"Wait," she muttered just before he could pull down her sweatpants. "Wes, we can't," Jen sat up and cursed her mind for saying no when her heart and body were both pleading for this.

"Why, Jen?" He asked as she stood up.

"Our son, Wes. I- we… have to look after Dave, Wes. I'm sorry." A simple tear ran down her cheek.

Wes took her hands in his again. "You and Alex can easily take care of-"

"I'm not talking about Alex, Wes," Jen whispered and closed her eyes. "I should have told you something a long time ago, Wes."

His eyebrows shrunk together in confusion, "Jen, what are you saying?"

She let out an unsteady breath. "I should have told you that when Dave was first born, I'm sorry. Dave isn't Alex's son… he's yours…"


	12. While The Clock Ticks

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Well, after nearly a month of not touching this story, I am happy to say that I have set enough time aside in order to complete chapter 12. Apologies for keeping everyone waiting , I hope you all enjoy this!

**While The Clock Ticks**

"There are a lot of things that have gone unsaid between us, Wes." Jen stared into the chocolate brown liquid of the coffee as she slowly stirred it with a spoon. Minutes ago she had confessed her secret to Wes, that Dave was his son and not Alex's; a secret of which Jen started to believe herself after a few years, but now the truth came out. "I never meant to keep it from you, about Dave, but as things became more complicated, I decided it was safer."

Wes looked at her at first in awe, then in disbelief. "_Complicated_? What was so complicated about telling me I had a son for the past ten years of my life? What was so hard about sending me a message or something?"

Jen bit her lip. Wes was agitated, it was obvious. Hell she didn't blame him; she would be too if she just found out she had a son after ten years. "Like I said, it's a lot more complicated than it sounds, and if you let me, I'll explain." He sat back and continued to watch her, sipping his coffee slowly.

"In my time, things may not seem wonderful and perfect as we sometimes make it out to be. Sure, things may work more efficiently and it's cleaner but when you push past all the neatness and perfection, it's just like it was one thousand years ago. The city still has thieves, robbers, rapists, even corrupt politicians, it's all still there. In the middle of that is Time Force, the ones who bring 'peace and justice' to the city. But even there is a dark side to the organization."

Wes grinned. "Dark side? Don't tell me you guys have a special 'force' to go along with that."

She ignored his comment and spoke again. "Time Force is run like a military unit, with me and Logan in command. I get notes all the time from several of our female officers, requesting a leave of absence for a few months and I can't help but wonder why. Girls and guys going out for a hot night and find out two weeks later they're pregnant, or they think they're pregnant. I grant them the absence because I know how difficult it is to keep something like that a secret. It's not an issue, the time off, because we have a lot of personnel to cover that time."

Again, Wes spoke up. "So how does this deal with you, Alex, Dave and me?"

Jen stirred her coffee again. "Do you know hard it is to keep rumors that big from spreading? It's like a plague, Wes, and the second I found out I was pregnant it spread like wildfire. Without having a steady story behind it I would have been investigated for having a relationship with a younger officer and I could have lost my job. But, like always, Alex helped me through it. We figured that because majority of Time Force knew of our past relationship, saying that we had started something up again helped cover our asses until we could sort it out."

She bit her lip and shook her head in disgust with herself. "We thought maybe terminating the pregnancy, but the second I saw the image of what a small, beautiful creature Dave was becoming, I couldn't have gone through with it, not in a million years. So after deciding I couldn't give him up, we thought of a back story, because if Time Force has discovered my relationship you, and what really happened, they would have made me terminate the pregnancy."

Wes's face dropped in amazement. "Wait… so if Time Force had found out that Dave was-my son- they would have forced you to have an abortion?" Jen nodded slowly and sighed. "But- they couldn't do that. It's practically murder."

"Or the better well-being of the Officer," she said. "Forget the 'perfect human being', forget having perfect DNA. A pregnancy is a pregnancy, even at age twenty-one, and that's how they view it. Funny thing is that the view on pregnancy in younger women is pro-life. That's where the perfect utopia I live in is shattered, and the corruption surfaces into an ugly gray cloud." She drew in a breath of air and continued.

"In regards to having Dave and lying about it, I had no choice. It was either lie or lose my job and my baby, neither of which I wanted to do. So now, you see why I couldn't contact you about Dave. Wes, I wanted to, so much," she swallowed hard. "But doing so would have put all of us in danger, and they would have taken by baby away, and I couldn't let them." She paused as the spoon clanged against the side of the cup. "Every day I worried that somehow Time Force would find out, during my annually physicals, during the monthly blood tests… I panicked each time that something would give away that Alex wasn't Dave's biological father, and he would be taken from me. What a perfect world I live in, where the authority you work for can decide the life you lead." Jen muttered and fell silent as she continued to stir her coffee, and became lost in the dark brown swirls the spoon created.

He sized her up curiously. She had changed so much in ten years, yet she remained the same. Strong spirit, strong heart, yet something about her had changed. She seemed older, more mature, and strangely, lost. For such a strong and outgoing woman she truly had been through a lot. Lying for the past ten years to her son, to Wes, to her agency, and mostly, to herself. She worked so hard up to now to protect her son from a fate probably worse than death- separating Dave from his mother.

Wes placed his cup down and walked over to where she sat on the bar stool, her shoulders hung low, trying to decipher the life she lead. He placed a single finger under her chin and rose her eyes to meet his and he looked into her dimmed hazel eyes.

"No matter what the future holds, Jen, know that I will always be there for you- for you and Dave. Whenever you trip and need a hand up, whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. I promise." Wes ran his thumb along her bottom lip.

She placed her hand over his and nodded. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and drew him into a hug and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting go of the tension she held. She felt his lips press against the top of her head as he began to rock back and forth gently, rocking Jen to sleep slowly in his arms. Once he heard her steady breathing he carefully cradled her in his arms and brought her upstairs. Once in his room he placed her on his bed and drew the shades, darkening the room. Crawling into bed besides her he slid the covers over her body as Jen fell into a deeper sleep.

Feeling the gentle rock beneath her, Jen opened her eyes and was able to make out Wes's shadow from besides her. She reached across her body and drew Wes closer to her, wrapping his arm around her stomach and snuggling closer towards him. Seconds later she fell back into that deep sleep she had so easily accomplished.

For a while Wes lay there and listened to her breathing and felt her abdomen rise and fall with each breath she took. She rolled over onto her back as her and curled up towards the pillow. Subconsciously she wrapped her fingers in between Wes's as he studied her face. The worry and doubt from hours ago had disappeared and left Jen to a peaceful slumber, free of fear, leaving her mind to wonder in its own dreamland. The moonlight that snuck out from behind the curtains danced across her cheeks and eyelashes, illuminating her face slightly.

Content, Wes closed his eyes and smiled to himself, whispering the words of sweet love and wishes for a restful night's sleep into the air.

* * *

"I was like you when I was younger. I had no idea who my parents were, no idea who I was."

"But you lived in a jungle… with monkeys and other jungle… creatures."

Cole Evans grinned at the younger Ranger besides him. "Okay, you've got me there, but no matter where we grew up, like I said, we're similar. Except you found out you actually have parents who love you."

Nick returned his grin. "Udonna and Leinbow, what a pair. They fight sometimes like cat and dog; I find it funny, actually. To be honest, when I first became a Ranger one of my main goals was to find my birthparents, if they were alive. Little did I know I was a magical prince who could do no wrong."

"We're all like that at a younger age, aren't we?"

Nick smiled at Cole's jest. Out of all the Rangers he was now teamed up with, he found he liked Cole the best- that was outside of Chip, Vida and Xander. For some reason, he and Cole just clicked. He realized it as he got to know the Wild Force Red Ranger more- about how he had a rather wild upbringing- literally, and about how Cole too, did not know who his parents were. He was so laid back and relaxed that nothing could stir him from a good mood. Nick sometimes wished he could be like that.

"So talk to me, Nick," Cole pushed his hands into his pockets. "What's bothering you?"

Nick shrugged and began to kick a rock down the path through the woods they chose. It was early in the morning, just as the sun was visible through the tree tops. The waking crickets and birds gave a luscious yawn and broke into song as the rock he kicked flew off the path and landed in the brush. The moisture in the air hung gently as it began to accumulate on their jeans and jackets. A shiver ran down Nick's spine as he looked to Cole again.

"It's about Madison. I don't mean the normal 'oh I'm worried if she'll make it through okay'. I know Madison by now to know that she'll make it through. Don't get me wrong, I'm worried, but a part of me just… knows that she'll be okay. It goes deeper than that. I mean… real deep."

Cole at first was confused, but when the red blush began to emit from beneath his sugar brown skin, Cole knew it was something else. He playfully nudged Nick as he smiled slightly. "You've got the hots for her don't you?"

"Well, it goes a little deeper than that. Before I left Briarwood three years ago, I told her that we had something, and she agreed. I told her that I'd be back in a few weeks. But other things arose and they kept me away for three years. I'm just afraid that it's too late, for us."

"Nick, my friend, I felt the same way when I left Alyssa to join the Peace Core. I was gone for years, but I still kept in touch with her." Cole placed his hand reassuringly on Nick's shoulder. "Just give her time, and tell her how you really feel. There is no emotion stronger than pure love."

He grinned at Cole and nodded in thanks. "I'll keep that in mind, Cole, thanks." Cole smiled back as they continued to walk along the forest path.

* * *

Dave sat in the crevice between the couch cushions and the indent Jen's body made in them. Her arm was draped across his shoulders as he listened with amazement and stared at Wes's face- his face. Wes had his eyes, his crazy strands of hair, the small Wes's cheeks made in his face. It made the boy's mind wonder as he thought of how Wes had looked so much like him. Now he knew- he knew who his real birth father was.

For years Alex helped raise him, but he never really acted like a father. He never took Dave to watch a football game or play catch in the yard; he never took Jen out for a romantic evening out on the town, when they didn't come back till later that night. Dave had wished for a dad that could do all that, but never got his wish. Was that about to change?

"I should have told you a long time ago, sweetie," Jen said as she parted his hair. "I apologize."

Dave glanced at Wes's face, as his ears listened while his eyes followed Jen's every move, from the blink of an eye to the hand she ran through his hair. "Could I talk to Wes, Mom? Guy to guy?"

Jen grinned and looked to Wes. "Not a problem. If you two need me, I'll be at the computer."

"That's not a surprise," Wes muttered. Jen heard him and gently slapped him on the side of his head, smiling as she exited the room.

Once she was gone Wes scooted closer to the boy. "So what's on your mind, kiddo?"

Dave shrugged. "I want the best for my mom, and if you really are my dad, I want to make sure she gets it."

Wes smiled in admiration. "You know for a kid whose ten, you act a lot older."

"I get that a lot, thanks." Dave paused. "She does a lot for me, and for the city. I mean, what kind of mother is single, fights crime and risks her life on a daily basis, and still has time to cook dinner and help me with my math homework? My mom's been hurt by a lot of guys and I don't want to see that happen again."

Wes nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more, Dave."

"I want to know that you won't hurt her, Wes. I want to know that you won't ever leave her, and there's a way you can prove that." He didn't skip a beat.

The Red Ranger cocked his head. "What would that be?"

A smile crept across Dave's face. "When I was younger we used to go to the boardwalk when the Carnival came through and just hang out. I was wondering if you could take her there tonight, to try and get her to relax a little. You know, take some stress off of her shoulders."

Wes raised a curious eyebrow. "Jen likes Carnivals?"

Dave nodded. "I mean, I won't mind tagging along, too, just to keep an eye on you two or something."

Wes couldn't help but laugh heartedly. "I bet not. So tonight, huh?" Dave nodded eagerly. "Sounds good to me." Dave jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to tell his mother of their evening plans. Wes was left to ponder. He never pictured Jen liking Carnivals, but to each her own, he decided.

Standing he went upstairs to get ready for his afternoon shift with the Guardians. He called Eric to say he would be late and all Eric did was snicker and laugh. There was no doubt in Wes's mind that he would receive some teasing about it. That was Eric.

Following Dave's path Wes made his way upstairs to his room. Upon arriving at the top of the staircase he looked into Alex's room and saw Jen talking quietly to him. It had been about two weeks since Alex's brutal attack and slowly, bit by bit, the Commander was starting to turn around and make a good recovery. Wes hadn't seen much of Alex lately, only came in to check up on him every now and then. But whenever he did, Alex was asleep- or so he had people thinking.

"He's doing fine, Wes," Katie said as she turned the corner with a fresh bag of bandages and pain killers. "Seems like the only person he'll talk to is Jen."

"I noticed the same thing. He's probably just glad to see she's okay. I know I was thrilled with it."

Katie grinned. "We all were. I mean, the last time Alex felt this helpless was when Ransik kicked the crap out of him. Plus, Jen is really his only true friend at Time Force. He's already lost her twice; I guess he doesn't want to see her leave again."

Wes watched as Jen gently changed his bandages and saw the smile on Alex's face, at her soft touch and warm smile, and something pinged in his heart. Was it jealously, that she was with Alex at that current moment and not him?

"He's not the only one who lost her twice, Katie."

She stared at him and saw the eager look in his eyes. "What are you so worried about, Wes?"

He began to walk away at the sound of Jen laughing as Alex groaned about his injuries. "We're not closer than we were before she left. She told me she still loves me but every time I get close, something happens that pushes her away from me. I don't know who she wants more; me or him."

"Maybe you should ask her about it, Wes. You know Jen as well as I do by now. She's a very hard woman to figure out." Wes huffed at Katie's statement. She walked past him and into the room as Jen helped Alex stretch out.

Wes wasn't about ready to tell Katie how Jen had slept next to him the night before, but nothing happened. She was upset and he was comforting her. Isn't that what she wanted- comfort? Or was she leading into something else, a relationship they once had before? Was he to be Alex's replacement while he was out of commission, or was he taking everything in the wrong direction? But last night, Jen admitted she still loved him. Nothing made sense to him.

For now he pushed everything out of his mind and headed for his room before Eric called and hounded him for being late. However he would set everything straight while he, Jen and Dave went out for the evening. He would know if the feelings he felt were still being returned, or if maybe he was racing a race that should never have been started.

"_Wes, where the hell are you?"_ Eric's voice came over his phone as it rang against the table. Wes laughed at the ringer, the special ringer he set specifically for Eric.

Flipping open the phone he pressed it against his ear. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Tommy sat in the lab at Silver Guardian Headquarters and chewed over the information Jen had given him, possible coordinates to locate Kane, and the possible reasons explaining exactly how he was able to come back in time. Tommy heard of how Time Force had fool-proofed it's time gates so that way no one or nothing could get through. But somehow Kane bypassed it. Why was he still holding Madison Rocca captive, and what did Billy have to do with it?

A piece of clothing had ripped off of Kane's jacket during their last fight, and an unfamiliar residue was left on it, plus an unidentified fingerprint that records could not match, even after placing it against the records of the criminals Time Force sent over and Jen allowed Tommy to sift through. Was it possible that Kane had disappeared from the California coastline all together? Was it stationed somewhere over the boarder? The fingerprint- was it from someone outside of the United States?

All these questions Tommy had written down, a common task he started doing when he didn't know the immediate answer to a question. They painfully scratched at his brain and made him think to a point where it hurt. Moving his eyes away from the magnifying glass he sighed. Collecting samples from clothing proved harder than it looks, especially when it was different types of who knows what.

He rubbed his eyes as he went to grab a cup of coffee, his fifth for the afternoon, and suddenly tripped over a box of evidence that held bags full of bullet casings that Kane had, and a few shells from the weapons Samira had fired off as well. But one article of evidence caught his attention immediately. A piece of the pants Kane had worn- and they were covered in blood. But whose, was the question Tommy asked. Sure, he couldn't identify a crappy fingerprint, but blood held DNA- and DNA could identify a person. Could this be the break he was looking for?

If Time Force could alter DNA, he was sure they still took blood samples. Pulling on a pair of fresh gloves he stripped the cloth from the bag and immediately began running tests on the dried blood it held. Maybe it was Kane's, maybe it was Samira's, maybe even it was Alex's blood. But he didn't know- he wanted to know.

The next thirty minutes found him sitting in front of a computer monitor as he scanned file after file for a match. His head began to hurt from all the flashing lights the monitor let loose. After nothing showed in the files, he popped in Jen's database CD again and began another scan through the thousands of criminals Time Force had accumulated. It was a long and tiresome procedure, Tommy knew, and leaned over the desk to close his eyes.

* * *

The smell of hot dogs and cotton candy hung in the air as the sun began to set, the day's humidity level dropped as well as the temperature, leaving the night air a comfortable seventy-two degrees. Happy cries of laughter echoed through the boardwalk; the Carnival was in full swing. For five days each year the Summertime Carnival made a home of the boardwalk, turning it into a place where kids young and old could get away for a few hours and just have fun.

That was Dave's plan as he scrambled off the roller coaster and laughed with excitement. Grabbing Jen's hand he began to run towards the swings, eager to board them before the ride launched again. She nodded to him as he ran towards the line and entered the entrance. Jen smiled and waved as he boarded the ride and swung back and forth in his seat.

"So I guess you do like Carnivals, huh?"

Jen looked at Wes and grinned. "Are you kidding me? I hate them." A clown passed by and began to do a trick for a group of four year olds. "A bunch of people running around, chasing after kids and acting like idiots in multicolored suits that were in style back in the 1960's. What ever made you believe I liked these things?"

Wes's cheeks burned brightly with embarrassment as he chuckled. "Well, your son has quite the ability to bullshit his way into anything." He paused. "Must get that from his mother."

She glared at him and shook her head. Yes, she didn't like Carnivals, but seeing Dave act as happy as he was put her at ease and gave her the patience to put up with the Carnival for a few hours and let him be a kid again. On the plus side she was able to walk along the beach, and spend some time with Dave and Wes. She had been a little tense since the night she told Wes about Dave, especially the fact she and Wes nearly let themselves loose yet again.

But for now both of them had pushed the conversation and the events prior out of their minds and simply enjoyed each other's company as Dave lead them through the fair grounds to each and every ride his heart desired to ride. Everything seemed like it was before they fell in love; having heart-felt conversations that often lead to Jen making fun of Wes, or Wes bringing up a very embarrassing memory of Jen. Munching on a stick of cotton candy, he licked his fingers clean of the sugary build-up and began to chew another strand.

Jen couldn't help but laugh as Wes brought up one of their better experiences- Jen baking her own cookies after mercilessly beating Wes to a pulp. She remembered the expression on his face as he tasted it, and the reaction Jen had to her own cooking, which she would easily admit wasn't the best.

"The cookies, what memories that had." Jen chuckled as Wes nodded.

He fell silent as they walked along slowly, his eyes wondering how to ask her the question that bad been burning on his mind all afternoon. Was Jen going to go back to Alex, now that he saved Dave's life and nearly lost his for the second time? Was the love she admitted the other night for Wes or for Alex? He had gone over this question several times and could never find the right way to phrase it.

"Wes, I want to ask you a question, and I want you to be honest with me." Jen's eyes shrunk as a smirk formed across her lips.

"You're not jealous, or something, are you, that I'm spending more time with Alex than you?"

"What?" He asked in astonishment and nearly choked on the cotton candy he had recently purchased. Wes was left speechless as she hit the nail on the head. Talking quickly, he began to feel his nose starting to grow. "N-no, not at all. Why would I be jealous of Alex? He's a Time Force hotshot, a show-off, that's all."

Jen smiled in jest and nudged him playfully. "I bet you are. Your face is turning the same shade as the Ranger suite you wear." Her smile faded with the dimming summer sun. "I don't blame you. Even sometimes I get jealous of him, when he's given all the special assignments and whatnot."

He remained silent for a few seconds, and then spoke. "Well I guess I hid that real well."

She laughed at him. "That's the one thing Alex could never really make me do, without telling a bad joke before it. He isn't the comedic type, but when he wants to be romantic, he can be."

Wes raised an eyebrow. "From what I've heard, so can you. Alex's told me quite a few stories," he grinned evilly. "Hershey's syrup ring a bell?" Jen's eyes opened wide and immediately she blushed.

He laughed at her reaction. "Well, I was making a joke, but I guess that is significant in your past love life, isn't it?"

"Mom, Wes! They're hosting fireworks on the beach in a half hour, can we go watch?" Dave said as he came careening up to them after going on the Tilt-A-Whirl.

Jen relaxed as Dave came to her with hopeful eyes. "Fireworks sound good, Dave. Lead the way."

Dave turned and began to trot to the southern end of the boardwalk where the fireworks were going to be set off.

"I think your details with that Hershey's syrup story may be a little goofed at the moment. Remind me to tell you what really happened, Wes, so we can get our facts straight." Jen muttered as she gently nudged him, and he nudged back. As he did so, he gently pulled her hand into his and pulled her closer.

Minutes later they found themselves staring into the night sky as the first firework was released and sent an array of colorful sparks into the air. They danced around in intricate patterns weaving back and forth across the night sky. Music played loudly to accompany the show as Dave and a few other friends he made that day stared into the sky and shouted happily as the next burst of light came.

Standing on the railing Wes snaked his arm around Jen's waist as she rested against him and watched the display. There was something magical about fireworks, she thought, how they always seemed so perfect and erupted at the right times to set different moods. Each set off at a different time to create the most beautiful light show fire could offer. She heard Wes laugh as Dave ran a few feet back from a larger burst. She turned to him to meet his eyes and smiled.

Wes looked at her for approval, and when she smiled to him he returned it. Slowly, he bent his head closer to hers. They had agreed to take things slow for now, and maybe something could spark for them. The second his lips touched hers his thought was confirmed as they began to make fireworks of their own.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had fallen asleep for, maybe minutes, maybe hours, but one thing was for sure when he had awoken. The match for the blood sample he found had come back with a positive result. Immediately he opened the file, his heart began to race, considering now knowing who their blood sample belonged to may just be the key they needed to finding Kane, and of course Madison. But curiosity overcame him as he squinted in confusion.

The blood sample taken off of Kane's clothes did not even come close to the sample Time Force had taken from him. No, this blood was from someone else, a different man whom Time Force had no record of, even after Tommy searched through a smaller group of files again. Could this be possible? Was someone else working with Kane and Samira that no one was aware of?

As he read through the file, a picture popped up of what the person looked like. He was older, but his body was defined for his age. His hair was gray, his eyes light. But in his face, sadness loomed that made Tommy stop and frown. But hidden in his eyes, anger flushed out every other emotion he possibly held. Reading through the file, Tommy began to understand why. Drug laundering, carrying illegal firearms, grand theft auto, armed robbery, even attempted rape and murder on his own daughter when she was fifteen, this man's rap sheet just kept going.

This man sounded like the type of person who could definitely help Kane and Samira in whatever they were planning on doing with Madison. As Tommy began to print out his file and read through it, he gasped as he lowered the paper from his eyes and covered his mouth in disbelief.

"My God," he whispered and sat back in his chair. As he read the file again, he realized that some secrets were kept hidden for a reason. How could he explain his findings to the team and not reveal something that could jeopardize this entire mission?

More secrets were being unearthed than he cared to think about. Vida knowing about Madison's disappearance, Billy's strange letter that he had yet to decipher, and new information about some man named Kalvin who apparently Time Force did not know they had in captivity.

The next thing Tommy knew he was on the floor gasping for breath. A large explosion blasted through his basement sent his sailing across the room and pieces of glass and rock from the walls went flying everywhere.

"What the hell was that?" Tommy muttered once everything began to calm down. In the middle of the floor stood a woman in dark purple, with guns and swords attached to her body. Instantly Tommy recognized her. "Samira."

She let out an ear-screeching laugh. "Black Ranger, we meet again, although this time, I come to do you no harm." She slipped out a disk case from a back pocket and threw it to him. "I come bearing a message from Kane, that he wants all of you to see. He's had enough of these waiting games. Take his message and listen to it well."

In a flash of purple light she disappeared, leaving Tommy baffled. Had she really blown into his lab to deliver a disk? Immediately he stood up and rushed over to his computer and popped the disk in. Pulling up the file he watched it, his eyes opening wide.

"Oh no…" he said and ejected the disk, grabbed his shoes and made way for his Jeep. He had to get to Wes's house now. As he sped down the turnpike his heart raced alongside the speedometer in his car. Everything they had thought up to this date, that Kane was recovering and planning his next move, everything was wrong. Something had to be done, or someone would die, that he was sure of. Kane delivered that message very clearly.

Time was their new enemy, and that was running out…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed that little twist! I have a favor to ask you. As a project for my English class, we had to think of a goal we could never accomplish, and as my goal I am aiming to make 500 reviews off of this story. It's posted throughout six different websites, and I will be compiling everything the night before. If you all could leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it. My project is due May 30, and by then I hope to have started chapter 12. Thank you all so very much!!! 


	13. Rescue from the Rock, part 1

Disclaimer: don't own it as usual...

Well, thank you all for the awesome reviews you left for chapter 12. I was happy you all enjoyed it. This chapter is shorter than all the others, however, it will be either a two or three parter, I haven't decided for sure yet. Thanks for sticking with it, and I promise chapter 14 will come sooner!

For now, enjoy chapter 13!

**Rescue from the Rock, part 1**

Water dripped slowly from the pipes above the floor. As the water fell it echoed on the concrete floor and created a small, slow moving river between the walls. Inch by inch it rolled through the crevices that time broke apart. Flowing through the walls it exited out through a break near a small room. Dirt and dust covered the room as the water continued to flow across the floor and into a darker corner.

He sat silently in a small beam of light, his eyes fixed on the small face of a little girl that time forgot. Her bright brown eyes smiled back at him, and radiated to the man besides her. Thick brown hair matted her face. Reaching through the light he touched her face through the glass wall. A small, liquid droplet escaped his eye and fell into the shadows around him.

"So close," his words echoed in the darkness as he ran his finger across the glass that separated him from her. "Yet," his eyes trailed off into the small beam of light, "so far away. My… baby girl." He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, his head falling back into the shadows as her laugh echoed in his ears.

_"Daddy…"_ her voice whispered into his ear, her voice filled with fear, _"…no…"_

_She fell hard as she panted and picked herself up and continued to run. Faster and faster, her feet tore across the pavement in a blur. Her chest burned a fiery red as she turned a corner and looked back at the shadow that followed her. She had begged him, but nothing could stop him, and if she stopped, she'd be dead for sure. _

_Rounding a corner she stopped and panic overtook her. A dead end, and already she felt his breath on the back of her neck. The walls around her screamed for her to run, but the ground had grown around her feet. She looked behind her, her heart screaming in her ears. Suddenly the world around her was silenced as she stood against the wall, shrinking lower. _

_"Please," she whispered, her voice freezing in her throat. Her head pounded compliments of the wound he inflicted earlier, before he gave chase. _

_His shadow ascended on her slowly, his footsteps slow and clicking, torture to her ears. Tears flew from her eyes. Again she pleaded and tried to grip the wall behind her, begging for more places to run and hide. _

_"You sold me to the Devil," he muttered. "You destroyed my future, my career," he looked at his hands, all deformed, "my… life. Now, I shall do the same for you." He charged for her. She tried to avoid him, but to no avail. He grabbed her by the throat and laughed menacingly as a blood red color flashed in his eyes. He shoved her against the wall as he drew a kitchen knife from his jacket and pushed the blade to her skin, just below her breast bone, but he did not penetrate it… yet. _

_"Any last words, my dear?" he snickered and pressed the blade closer against her skin. _

_She drew in a shallow breath as he gripped her throat tighter and brought her to eye level, to see the fear and sorrow in her eyes. "I'm only sorry," she choked, "to see the man my father has become, and to see the murderous monster you really are." _

_Angered, he hollered lowly. With the flick of a wrist the blade penetrated her skin as he choked back her scream as he plunged the knife deeper into her abdomen, spilling her blood mercilessly onto his hands and the knife. He smiled evilly as the red liquid spilt onto his hands, his arms, and his feet. Removing the knife, he looked into her eyes and stabbed her again, this time just above her right breast. _

_She gasped painfully as the knife penetrated past her ribs and dove into her lung, tearing into it instantly and releasing the air, like a balloon. Again and again, he repeated this motion until her body fell limp in his arms and she fell, the life drawn from her eyes. Her body shook slowly, then ceased to his satisfaction. _

_He stood over his daughter's body as a cold wind blew into the alleyway, sweeping away his guilt. Breathing fast, he looked over her body once more and silently counted twenty-two knife entries. All clean, and of even length. A sick smile escaped his lips as he slowly dropped the knife. The red-soaked blade clang against the pavement besides her. All around her the walls echoed murder as leaves bunched up against her body, soaking the blood he let lose. Instantly another breath of wind rounded past her, carrying the sound of her death along with it. _

"Kane," a soft voice said as Samira entered his room, just as the small chimes ceased. "What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes and glanced at her, then back to the small music box. "Nothing's wrong, Samira, trust me." He closed the box, and quieted the chimes that made the melody. "Did the Rangers get my message?"

Samira nodded. "I delivered it to Oliver only a few moments ago, and he rushed out of there. I trust by now have watched it, or at least he has. Do not worry, Kane, your message shall be seen, I have no doubt about that."

"And how of our prisoner? I do hope you have let her live, we need her for the next phase of our plan."

The huntress grinned. "She's alive, barely. I get to have my fun while you get yours." She pushed him away from the desk and straddled his lap, a grin on her face.

Reaching over, Samira pushed the door shut and turned back to him. Her eyes went from black to green as she told him the next step to lure the Rangers back to them, while unzipping the pants Kane wore around his waist.

* * *

"This man's nuts, you know that?" Chip asked as he stared into the computer screen as Kane's message played.

"I don't think nuts quite defines it, kid," Eric retorted and shook his head in disgust. "Tommy, you can't trace where the message came from, or something?"

The Black Ranger shook his head. "No, I told you, Samira poofed into my basement, handed me the disk and then vanished. The sensors in my basement didn't even have time to power up and trace the source of the warp."

Not long after Tommy had arrived back at Wes's house were the Rangers contacted about Kane's message for them. Cole and Alyssa were the first to arrive, followed by Kira. Conner couldn't make it considering he was on a trip with the soccer team to semi-finals. Nick, Vida, Chip and Xander were the last to arrive as Trip and Alex set up the computer to play back the file.

Lucas bit his lip and looked to where Jen stood next to him. "What do you make of this, Jen?"

The Lieutenant pondered for a moment, chewing on the collar of her t-shirt, a bad habit she has always had. At first, Jen did not know what to think, only stared at Kane's face over the screen.

_"My friends, you have only days left, and I am getting impatient,"_ Kane spoke on camera, and nodded to Samira. She turned the camera over to where a woman sat bound in a chair.

Nick gasped. "Madison!" he hollered as Kane came on camera with a knife in his hand. Nick stood silent and watched.

_"You have two options here, Rangers. One, you all can face me, and if I am defeated, know that I _will_ kill your precious Pink Ranger here." _Madison struggled in his grasp as he held the knife to her throat. _"Or, option two, you can surrender the boy and his mother to me and make their deaths as painless as possible. Think about it, Rangers. Ready or not, here I come." _The video cut out instantly, leaving the room in a fearful silence.

Nick felt his legs going numb as he trembled. Pain, fear and anger rushed through his body as he breathed, and breathed hard. Tears strained down his face as Vida slowly fell into Cole and Kira's arms. His fists balled up tightly as his face twisted from sadness to pure hatred. "We… need to… help her." He whispered. "We need to…" his voice quivered, "Or he's going to…"

"Nick," Taylor said and gently touched his shoulders. Immediately Nick pushed her off and jumped.

"No, don't you dare tell me it sit here and wait for a plan." He shouted loudly and rose a finger to her face. "Don't you, dare tell me to wait. That's all we've been doing is waiting, waiting for something. I'm tired of waiting. Madison needs our help, and we're standing here with our thumbs up our asses."

Alex stood slowly and spoke lowly. "Unfortunately, waiting is all we can do."

Nick stared bullets into Alex as he walked towards him slowly, his voice gave off anger. "If we wait any longer, he's going to kill her," he spoke slowly.

Alex bowed his head. "Like I said, all we can do is-"

"They are going to _fucking_ kill her!" he screamed loudly in Alex's face, his rage being released as he stomped towards the door, cursing and screaming his plans for finding and killing Kane.

Eric, Lucas, Trip, Cole, Tommy and Wes rushed after him while Chip, Xander, Trip, Alyssa, Kira and Katie took Vida into the other room to calm her down. She felt dizzy and lightheaded as she ran to throw up in the bathroom.

All the while, Jen sat calmly in the computer chair and watched the footage over and over as the boys attempted to put Nick's hatred flames out, and the girls and Chip tried to calm Vida. Something in the video sparked a memory from Jen's mind, a place where she used to hear all about when she was younger. It was a place of top security, and a labyrinth.

"Jen, what are you thinking?" Alex asked, his eyes following the movements the guys took to control Nick's anger. Her eyes remained glued to the screen as she replayed once section over and over, images from her childhood flashed in her mind.

"I know where Kane is," she muttered. "I know where he's hiding, Alex."

Minutes later the party came inside, all with bruises and cuts, but Nick was the worst of all. Turns out it emerged into somewhat of a fist fight, but after Eric, Lucas and Cole had Nick immobilized on the ground, Wes, and Tommy were able to talk things over with him and calm him down, assuring him that Jen and the others were doing everything they could to find her, and that they would not let Kane kill Madison.

Vida also emerged, supported by Xander and Katie. Trip had given her something to help control the state of shock she had slipped into, and gave her a small dosage of sedative to relax her. They sat Vida down in a chair as Jen stood and thought things through, and nodding to herself happily with her plan.

"While Kane thinks he has an advantage on us, he has indirectly given me the answer to the question I have been searching for." Jen said. Immediately she stood and grabbed a pen and paper, and began to furiously write on it. Chewing on the pen cap, she wrote down names under two columns. The pen flew across the paper like the fast pace of her heart as she thought over her plan.

"Don't tell me," Eric said, "Where in the world is evil mutant Kane?"

Wes tried to glance over her shoulder, but she kept moving back between her paper and her lap top. Placing the pen in her mouth, she bit harder as she thought, and the light flashed in her eyes. Her fingers flew over the keys as more pictures and diagrams began appearing on screen. Images and text blasted off screen as she stopped a calculation and stared at it.

Each Ranger exchanged curious glances with each other as Jen smiled to herself. "We can do it."

"Do what?" Xander asked. Jen turned to him and grinned.

"Pull off probably one of the greatest rescue missions of all time."

Her statement hit everyone hard with reality as the room turned silent, with the only sound being the hum of the computer. A rescue mission to save Madison from a madman would be one of the biggest Ranger tales in years, maybe even greater than Tommy's legacy. Sure, Ranger teams had saved one of their own before, but it wasn't under a threat of the hostage's death.

"We may be killed in the process," Alyssa spoke.

"But it's the only change Madison's got, Alyssa," Kira replied. "Like Nick said, we can't just sit here with our thumbs up our asses. Half of us still have our powers, it's not like we're not completely Rangers."

Trip jumped at the change. "That's not true, Kira. We are all still Rangers," he said and ran to the corner of the room. "Time Force has secretly been developing a new device to temporarily restore powers to an old morpher that is no longer able to function." He opened a case to reveal five chips that was no bigger than a dime.

"So, if we have a plan and a way for some of us to morph, we need to know where Kane is," said Taylor.

Jen turned her computer around to the Air Force Ensign. "Does this answer your question, Taylor?"

Each Ranger's eyes focused on a picture of a few large buildings. Numerous buttons leading to different links hounded the left side of the screen, and four simple words stood out on top…

…_Welcome to Alcatraz Island…_


	14. Rescue from the Rock, part 2

Disclaimer: I think you get it by now…

Apologies for the wait, all. It's been a hectic past few weeks. But now, before work, I have a few minutes to sit down and write chapter 14. I hope this chapter holds you guys off for a while. I loved writing it, especially the ending. Enjoy!

**A side note:** If you can't remember what happened in chapter 13, I highly recommend re-reading it before you read this one. You'll find out why at the end.

**Rescue from the Rock, part 2**

_'Why didn't I see it before?' _

"He's here," Jen stated and pointed at the screen. "One of the most high security prison facilities of this time, Alcatraz Island. A handful of people tried to escape, but were either captured again or were killed in the process. It's the perfect place for a guy like Kane." She pulled up several pictures of the hallways and the mazes that were found beneath the concrete floors of Alcatraz.

"What makes you think he'll be there, for certain, Lieutenant?" Chip asked curiously as she turned to him.

Jen bit her lip. _'It's a place he knows very well, so it's quite fitting.'_ Jen thought to herself. "Trust me on this, Chip. I just know it."

A strange expression cast a shadow over Jen's face, something that did not go unnoticed by Wes. It was a look he had only seen once before, when Steelix had escaped and Jen was somewhat hesitate about facing him. Later he found out she was his partner. Was this the same situation? She didn't refer to Kane as a mutant, like any other escapee he had faced. No, she called him a 'guy', indicating in Wes's mind that somehow Jen knew him before.

"We'll assemble a team of eight rangers to go in and extricate Madison," Jen's voice cut through Wes's thoughts. "Myself, Wes, Katie, Lucas and Eric will go in to get her." She turned to the remaining people in the room. "Anyone else interested?"

Taylor stepped forward and nudged Eric. "Someone's got to keep you in line." Eric rolled his eyes.

Nick too moved closer. Madison will need a friendly face. I'll go."

Alex grinned to Trip and Chip. "The three of us will stay behind and run the operation from land." Cole, Xander, Alyssa and Vida volunteered to stay behind as well.

Looking towards Kira who nodded, Tommy grinned and stepped forward. "I can't let you guys have all the fun. Count me in."

"Then it's settled." Alex said. "We'll meet back here in two hours. For now, we part to begin preparation. If everything goes right, we should be able to pull off one of the greatest rescue missions of all time."

* * *

She stared at his picture for what seemed like hours at a time, his bright green eyes staring back at her through the glass along with his slowly balding head- the one feature about him she loved to no end. Gingerly she picked up the picture frame and pressed a finger to the glass causing a small, frosty shadow to cover his face. Wiping it clean, she again saw his face smiling back at her. A small tear dropped from her face onto the glass, right below his eye and crept towards the bottom of the picture, distorting his face. But distortion was nothing new for him, or for her. She lived with it, struggled through the abuse it gave, and through the pain it inflicted during her childhood. She knew what was beneath his calm and often misleading pleasant exterior. 

Jen felt a lump rise in her throat as she thought back to the type of man he used to be; the type who would stay home and watch movies with her when she was sick. He was the type that would give her a gift for no reason, other than the fact that he loved her. He was the first man to cut her heart into a thousand pieces. Rising her hand to her chest she traced the outline of a worn and faded silver cross- the one he gave her on her ninth birthday…

"Who is that?" Wes's voice called out to her as he sat behind her on her bed. He gently pulled the hair away from behind her neck and gave it a small kiss before resting his chin on her shoulder.

The tear in her eye dried quickly as she thought about him and the more harm he did than good. It twisted her heart into a knot, making her forget that at a point in her life she loved him. "He's nobody," Jen answered dryly, "Nothing more than a distant memory."

Wes glanced at the photograph curiously. "Is this your dad?"

Jen stood stiffly and walked over to her dresser, where her blaster and belt sat. "_Was_ my dad."

He cocked his head, finally understanding where Jen gathered her looks from. Her father was a tall, broad-shouldered man. His face was rigid, but his eyes were a calming green, his smile gently. Wes studied the way he held a much younger Jen, close to him. In a way, her father reminded him of Alex. "What happened to him?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Wes."

Another question stirred in his mind in light of her response. "I want you to be honest with me, Jen. Do you and Kane have a past history, like you and Steelix did?" But quickly he answered his own question, and first he needed to confirm it.

"Kalvin Kane is a blood-thirsty monster," Jen answered him quickly, "Anybody who puts a threat on my son's life is immediately put on my shit list, no matter what the relation may be."

"Relation?" Wes asked as Jen turned to him and shut her mouth. "So you have had a prior meeting with Kane, other than when he put you in the hospital and sent Dave back here." Pausing, he spoke again. "Kane killed your dad, didn't he?"

"Keep out of it, Wes," Jen warned as she passed him, glaring at him deeply. "You're digging deeper than you should be into this." Jen grabbed her jacket and headed down the hallway to where Dave sat reading a book quietly on his bed. Wes watched her curiously. The way she walked, the way she talked to him, something about this mission made her jumpy, that he was sure of. Every time she hid something, some secret, she always got defensive.

Wes sighed whispered to himself. "Some people never change, I guess."

He headed down the stairs and back into the room where the others had assembled with eager faces. So this was it, he decided. The fates of a helpless teenager and a deranged mutant rested in the hands of a few old time Power Rangers, some of whom had not even touched a morpher in nine years, himself included. But this had to be done, or Madison would face a most certain death. Wes knew Kane wouldn't spare her on account he would kill Dave if given the chance.

Once he headed downstairs he found everyone dressed in similar outfits- the ones going in to extract her were dressed in black and gray. The others stood in their normal clothing, with ear pieces and electrical equipment surrounding them.

Tension seemed to rise in the room as more weapons clicked together, and a buzzing sound came from them. A ping, and the weapons were set. Wes saw three rifle-looking type guns, and a few smaller handguns. But there was one object in particular that caught his attention.

Curiously, Wes picked up the cased blade and pulled it to see the maker of the blade. It was still sharp. His mind began to spin at the words etched in the metal. _Sears Titanium Edition._ "A kitchen knife?" he muttered to himself. As he pulled it further out of its case his eyes fell upon a cracked, dried substance that covered the silvery finish in a red coating.

"Are we ready to go?" Jen's voice rocked him as he immediately returned the knife to its case and placed it back on the table. Turning around he saw Phillips, his father and Dave standing in the doorway ready to let them go.

As Wes passed, he felt a lump rise in this throat. He could see the fear in his father's eyes, but Collins easily hid it with a smile. "Stay safe, everyone, please," Mr. Collins said with a nod. The Rangers each smiled to them as they exited the house. "Wes," he said and put his hand on Wes's shoulders. "Be careful, son." His eyes passed to where Jen and Dave stood. "Watch over them."

Wes nodded. "I will."

Slowly, Jen bent down and came eye level with her son. She placed her palm on his cheek and gently ran her thumb over his face. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and pressed his face into her neck.

"Promise you'll come back this time?" he asked. Jen couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eye. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, a common task she came to perform whenever she left him.

"I'll come back, Dave, don't worry." Jen said just as everyone else came to stand on the doorstep. "We all will." As Dave hugged her again they exchanged whispers of love.

Jen stood and released her son from her grasp and walked outside to an orange and pink sky. Dave walked over to where Collins and Phillips stood, never taking his eyes off of Jen. Collins placed his arm on the boy's shoulders as Dave held it tightly. The trio watched as the engines of numerous cars hummed to life and began to drive the two hours to San Francisco.

"They'll be okay, right Mr. Collins?" Dave asked and looked up to the older man.

"I think so, Dave. I think so. For now, why don't we all go inside and make some chocolate milkshakes?"

Dave looked up to him and smiled as he followed him inside as the sun's final rays exited the sky, and covered the world in the dark blue blanket of night.

* * *

Eight darkened figures scurried in haste across the beach, their eyes moving rapidly for any sign of an unknown figure. One by one they entered the tunnel entrance from the south side of the island and jumped the seven inches onto the sewer floor which was submerged under a rotten and stagnant river of water. Immediately the smell of rotting sewage and muck hit them like a wall. 

"Oh, gross. What is that smell?" Taylor asked as she flicked her wrist back and forth in front of her nose. "It's horrid."

Eric rolled his eyes. "No one said this was going to be a clean and pleasant smelling mission, Taylor." He retorted. Eric couldn't help but smirk as he bent down and splashed a handful of water towards Taylor, who hollered.

"Eric!" she hollered but was immediately shushed by Lucas.

"Honestly, do you want them to find us and capture us before we find Madison?" Lucas whispered angrily. Both Eric and Taylor uttered their apologies.

_"Everything okay down there?"_ Jen heard Trip's voice through her earpiece.

"Yea, everything's okay. Eric and Taylor decided to bathe each other in the not-so-pleasant bathwater we're walking in," Tommy responded to the Green Ranger. "So tell us, Trip, where's our next move to?"

A computer beep was heard in the background. _"Approximately 100 yards there should be a series of tunnels. Take the second one on the right. That'll lead you to the boiler room."_

"Received." Jen said as she turned to the group. "Let's move it. Just standing here is making my nerves grind." She turned and took the lead, with Wes and Katie behind her. Lucas and Eric stood side by side as Taylor, Nick and Tommy took up the rear, guns held close.

The group walked in silence, all eyes trained on anything that moved. Rats squeaked in the corners as they passed and continued their movement. As they made their way deeper into the tunnel, it became darker, except for the small streams of moonlight shown through the grates above their heads. Minutes later they arrived at their destination. Rounding the corner the eight Rangers climbed up onto the sewer pipe and continued their journey through the sewers of Alcatraz.

"This place gets creepier and creepier," commented Nick, who held his gun waist high. A cold shiver crept down his spine as water dripped from the top of the pipes. "Is it true that no one has ever escaped this place?"

"Depends on what you actually consider an escape," Wes responded as he walked past a pile rubble. "Fourteen people tried to get out of here. They either made it to land and were arrested again, never made it off the island, or swam. If a body wasn't recovered from the water, they were presumed dead."

Taylor gulped. "And… all these bodies were found, right?"

Jen glanced back. "Not all of them."

The Eagle Ranger rolled her eyes. "That makes me feel loads more comfortable."

_"Jen! Jen are you there?" _Trip's frantic voice called.

She halted immediately. "Yea Trip, what's up?"

_"We have movement above where you are, about ten yards ahead. We think it's Kane!"_

"Everybody, get against a wall, now." She whispered and quickly moved against the wall next to Wes. The footsteps echoed loudly above them as a faint, white laser came through the ceiling and followed the trail of water. It gradually became larger, about six inches in diameter as it swept over the bottom of the pipe, searching for any figures.

The small movements of air immediately ceased as everyone held their breath, waiting for the footsteps to pass and the sensor beam to pass. A buzzing sound was heard as it passed by each Ranger fluently and continued to examine the floor. The footsteps above their heads slowly faded as the beam moved closer away and rounded the corner, soon fading from view.

Slowly they all collapsed to the floor and drew in deep breaths of air. "What was that thing?" Nick asked.

"Sensor beams, and highly sensitive ones at that," Katie said and wiped a long strand of sweat beads from her forehead. "When they scan over a heated figure, it sends a reading back as what kind of presence it is, human, animal, etc."

Tommy rolled his neck from side to side, reliving the cramp that had developed in his neck. "Well, now that that's finished, let's continue moving."

In agreement the group rose and began their tour through the underground. Rounding a corner, they came to a ladder leading upward to the boiler room floor. Heartbeats began to echo off the walls as they all inched closer towards it and into the small beams of light that came from the cover that rested about twenty feet above their heads.

"I think this is it, guys," Wes commented as Jen checked in with Trip. "Let's go up one at a time." Taking the lead, he began his ascension slowly and quietly until he came to the cover. Gently pushing up, he slid the cover to the side and poked his head up just about his eyes, scanning the floor. The room was pitch black, except for the faint light coming out from under the door. Wes rose out of the pipe and pressed himself against a wall as the others began to come out behind him. Last out was Jen, who had her hand on her earpiece, communicating with Trip and the others.

_"Alright, you guys are going to go down the hall towards the cell blocks. According to my scanners, Madison should be on the main floor, by a staircase."_

Jen looked to her team. "This is it, guys. Let's go. Any sign of movement get to a covered area pronto. Kane won't hesitate with putting a bullet through someone's head."

Taking a deep breath, they opened the door quietly and began to make their way down to the main section of the prison, where Madison may be held. They walked stealthy down the hallway and came top the opening where the jail cells were. Glancing around the room, they fanned out in a line and began to make their way into the chamber. Every cell they passed was empty and looked like it had not been touched in years. An eerie silence surrounded them as they came closer to a single beam of light that spread across the floor.

Jen stopped just before entering it and held her breath. Silence echoed around her as her own heartbeat began to pound her eardrums. Everyone looked at her curiously and waited for the next command, but Jen gave no sign, only continued to listen around her. The only sounds she heard were the dripping of water from pipes, and a single hollow click…

"Get down, now!" she commanded. Seconds later the Rangers found themselves surrounded in a shower of bullets and lasers, ricocheting from every direction as they darted for the walls. "Damn it, Trip! We're taking fire, here! Where the hell did these guys come from?"

_"I-I have no idea, Jen! They came out of no where!" _Trip's frantic voice came over her earpiece.

Lucas groaned as a bullet whizzed by his ear. "We're getting our asses kicked here, Jen!"

Jen turned towards the opening and raised her blaster high. "You're right. Open fire!" she commanded. Rolling away from the wall, Jen, Wes, Tommy, Lucas and Eric began firing round after round towards one of the higher platforms. "Taylor, Nick, Katie, get Madison out of here!"

Doing as they were told, Taylor, Nick and Katie began making their way towards the cell at the end of the block. Taking the lead, Nick ran out in front of them towards the end of the block and rounded the corner to find a staircase, and an open cell door. His heart raced to see her alive, to see that she was alright.

His journey ended rapidly as he fell backwards hard and rolled. Red hot blood dripped from his nose as Taylor and Katie came to his side. All three looked to see his attacker. In front of them Samira stood with a happy grin on her face.

"Nice to see you replayed our message, Rangers. But in order to get to your precious Pink Ranger, you'll have to go through me first!"

Nick stood, wiped the blood from his face and threw his gun down. He glanced towards both Yellow Rangers, who also had the same look on their faces. Nick looked towards Samira again and grinned. "Not a problem." With a flick of his wrist, he fired his gun towards her and jolted forward, confronting the Bounty Huntress in hand to hand combat.

**XXX**

Tommy landed hard against the pavement as he fired his weapon again; trying to get out of the path of several bullets that now flew towards him. Next to him, Eric bent to one knee and aimed high, releasing a round of blasts that took out two gunmen on the third floor landing. Across the room, Wes and Lucas crawled painfully back to the wall, as a few bullets grazed their arms and legs. Four floors above them, three figures were seen falling over the side as the blasts from Wes and Lucas' gun hit them hard in the chest. Step by step, Jen fired her weapon mercilessly and aimed for the top, knowing who stood there. As she reached the top, she stopped dead in tracks to see a small block of C4 resting on the floor, its flashing red light went solid.

She immediately dove down the stairs as the block exploded; sending cement fragments falling like raindrops around them. Eric and Tommy ducked while Lucas and Wes ran towards her tumbling figure.

"Jen!" Lucas hollered as she rolled helplessly down the last flight of stairs trying to protect her face. Once she hit the floor she stopped suddenly and gasped in pain. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Wes and Lucas pulled her to the cover of the floor ahead.

"I'm fine," she insisted as she spit on the floor. Saliva and blood became one as she wiped her mouth to a cleaner extent and cracked her shoulder back into place. Again, they grabbed their heads as another round of bullets came flying at them

"Where did these guys come from?" Eric hollered but received no response.

Suddenly the barrage of bullets stopped, and silence echoed around them again. Footsteps came down the stairway slowly as Kane emerged from the darkness, his sword glowing brightly in a blue flame, and a slick smile crossed his face. He took his time coming down the stairway, with a light glowing behind him, giving him a god-like presence.

"Welcome, Rangers. How do you like my new Headquarters," his deep voice bellowed. "and, my assistants? They have all graciously donated their services to me." Out of the shadows several tall, muscular figures came crawling out of the shadows, each carrying an armed weapon in their hands, and a black mask over their faces. "Samira," he called, "Bring our other guests in here as well."

Seconds later, Nick, Taylor and Katie came tumbling out, with Samira's grinning face behind them; Blood dripped from Nick's eyebrow and his left eye slowed immediate bruising. Taylor's right arm had a fresh gasp in it that made the outside of her sleeve cling painfully to her skin. Katie too, had her own share in injuries that Samira had inflicted.

"Enough playing around, Kane! Where is she?" Nick asked angrily as he stood. Glancing towards Samira again, she nodded and walked into a cell block opposite of the hallway.

_"Nick, watch what you say, mate. Kane thinks that Maddy is Vida, remember?"_ Xander's voice floated into his mind, reminding Nick of the situation Madison was in.

Samira came trotting out angrily as she pushed Madison forward and towards the light. "Here is your precious Pink Ranger," she spat as Madison collapsed to her knees. Blood, dirt and god only knows what covered her clothes and her skin, distorting her features. She looked towards the Rangers and picking out Nick's face, smiled lightly, showing the amount of pain she was in.

Tears glistened in Nick's eyes as he looked at her, and looked upon the mess she was in. Sorrow overtook him as he dipped his head low, and closed his eyes. But as soon as Kane began talking about how he was going to kill them off one by one, Nick felt all the sadness inside him turn a complete 180. He clenched his fists tight and slowly rose his chin. He glanced to his left and saw the same look upon Jen's face. He saw a curious anger in her, and what sparked it was a mystery.

Much like Nick, Jen looked upon Madison, but saw a different site. She saw a young girl, auburn hair, hazel eyes, and blood dripping from every point in her body. She heard a mechanical laughter as a maniac mercilessly slaughtered a little girl, robbing her of every drop of crimson blood she had. This girl was someone Jen knew long ago, a friend whom she loved to death. Kane took her from Jen with no second thought.

All the while, Kane laughed as he removed a small pink object from his pocket. "And now, Rangers, do you know how I am going to kill you? It's quite simple, let me show you." He threw the morpher to Samira, who grabbed Madison by the scruff of her dirty t-shirt.

"Activate it, Pink Ranger," Samira snickered. All eyes turned to Madison who looked to Samira.

"I can't," she said weakly and bowed her head. "I… won't!" With a sudden jolt of energy Madison jumped to her feet and round-housed Samira across the face sending the huntress flat on her back, completely stunned by the event. Half limping, half running, Madison dodged Kane's flabbergasted command to shoot and ran towards the Rangers, and straight into Nick's arms, who also had a look of confusion on his face.

"But… how? Those restraints were made specifically for you, Pink Ranger!" Kane hollered angrily and searched the room for answers, but none came.

Madison turned around and grinned as she removed the restraints from around her wrist; they fell easily as if they were never tired in the first place. "That would be if I was the Pink Ranger, Kane." She glanced at Samira, who was rubbing the side of her cheek affectionately while giving Madison a dirty look. "I guess Vida knew what she was doing when she called me to go home."

Nick looked at her. "Wait… Vida told us you were home anyway…" Madison was about to speak, but was cut off.

"We came for what we needed; now it's time to clean up." Jen's eyes turned back to where Kane stood, angrier than ever. "It's over, Kane, you've lost."

At first, he had no reply to her. Maybe it was true, he had lost. . "The battle may have been lost, Lieutenant," he whispered, and slowly rose his chin to meet her hard stare. He rose his hands slowly and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. "But the war is long from being over."

Small beeps were heard from all around them as they glanced down at the floor as the lights came on above their heads. "The floor's covered in bombs!" Taylor hollered as the group began to dive for an open spot. Halfway through, the beeps went solid and the floor rocket up around them. Slamming hard into the walls, they looked at each other in awe.

Nick held Madison close as he examined her injuries. From what he could see, she had a lot of cuts and bruises, and possibly a broken wrist. Madison saw the concern in her eyes and smiled her pain away. "It's nothing, Nick, really."

He turned back to where Kane stood his arms still outward. "No, this is everything. He's hurt you, Madison. I'm not going to let him get away with it." Nick rose and began walking towards Kane; anger flowed through his veins as he quickened his pace and gripped his gun tightly.

The mutant saw him coming and shook his head. "Stupid, arrogant Ranger. Kill him!" he commanded. Bullets surged around Nick as he continued to run towards the man who gave them so much trouble, towards the one who hurt Madison. Nick heard the commands for him to regroup but he ignored them, his focus on Kane, who was fifty feet or less from him. On the rafters above, one of the gunmen lit a large block of C4 and let it drop.

"Watch out!" Madison called, but it was too late. Ten feet from Kane, the block landed at Nick's feet, exploded and encased him in a fiery prison. As the fire column rose higher and higher, the smile on Kane's face spread, knowing now that one Ranger was down for the count.

In a flash of brilliant red, Kane found himself on the floor with a painful burning sensation. Out of the fire Nick jumped with his saber in hand, and morphed into his Ranger attire. "Now you're fighting fire with fire." He said and ran backwards as Kane gave the command to open fire.

Under the protection of the floor above their heads, Taylor and Katie stood up, ready to fight. Tommy, Lucas, Eric and Jen followed and ran besides Nick, who was now engaging in a hand to hand fistfight with a few of Kane's henchmen. Kicking the remaining group away, Jen took a few steps directly toward Kane and spoke.

"You're finished, Kane. We're taking you back, here and now, alive or not."

He stood and grabbed his sword which glowed a brilliant black. "If it's death you ask for, it is death you shall receive!" He ran towards them as Samira broke. Running forward, Jen, Wes, Lucas and Katie rose their wrists.

_"Time for, Time Force!"_

_"Quantum Power!"_

_"Wild Access!"_

_"Dino Thunder, power up!" _

Metal clashed with metal as Lucas swung his saber low and hard, aiming for Samira's legs. She blocked it easily as Wes and Taylor came up high and attempted to hit her broadside, but like before, preventing the hit was easy. That was until Katie came from underneath the duo and struck her hard in the chest, causing Samira to fall back and clutch her armor. Angered, she released a powerful purple and black beam that hit the five of them in the chest, sending them back hard. Desperately, Eric reached for his blaster and sent a number of rounds directly into her blast, which set off a loud bang that sent Samira flying backward.

Nick threw his entire body into his attacks as he aimed for every spot that Kane opened up to him. His legs, his neck, his arms, whatever Nick could aim for he went to strike. As he tried to aim for open spots, Tommy came up behind Kane and tried to strike as well, but found no open areas.

"Together, Nick, we'll hit him together! You take the left, I the right." Tommy said and they broke, running in a zigzag pattern to confuse Kane. He fired randomly, but missed the Red and Black Rangers each time. With a leap of faith, Tommy and Nick flew in the air, crossed paths and struck Kane, stunning the mutant.

Kane panted heavily as his hands glowed with a black aurora. His face twisted as he stared at them in awe. How could they have struck him? Kane was about to speak, when he was silenced as Jen emerged over Tommy and Nick's shoulders, her sabers high, and a determined look beneath her helmet.

"Time strike!" she called. The room glowed pink as she struck him hard, sending Kane flying against the wall. Landing on his feet, he stumbled forward again and grabbed his saber. Jen, Nick and Tommy all had weapons drawn as they began three-on-one combat.

"This is for Madison," Nick spoke and struck hard, leaving a glowing red mark on Kane's chest.

Tommy drew his staff and spun it, striking Kane. "This is for Billy, who you murdered, you bastard." Alongside Nick's mark, Tommy left his.

A rainbow of colors struck Kane as Lucas, Eric, Wes, Katie and Taylor attacked, each leaving their own mark on the mutant's breast plate. Finally, Jen stood over him, her saber danced on the skin of his neck.

A flash of pink and she demorphed with her grip around her weapon still tight. She panted heavily and held her side, where a fresh trail of blood began to run. She felt her hand shake as she stared into his eyes, and felt tears come to her own. After all these years, she had him; she had the chance to repay him for what he did all those years ago to that little girl...

In an instant, he grabbed her by her throat and pinned her against a pole, knocking her saber out of her hands. He clutched her throat tightly and stared into her eyes. He chuckled lowly as she gasped for air as she saw Wes running towards them over Kane's shoulder, a panicked look on his face as he called her name.

"Oh, doesn't this bring back memories. Yes, I killed a girl exactly like this thirteen years ago." Kane spoke and tightened his grip around her throat, causing Jen to cry out in pain. "The screams she let out when my knife pierced through her skin were music to my ears; the feel of her warm blood running over my fingers was intoxicating. So I'll ask you the same question I asked her… any last words, my dear?"

Jen stared into his eyes as she felt a sudden haze come to her. "It's amazing how much you haven't changed in thirteen years. Your values are still the same." Kane continued to stare into her eyes, until he saw something… something he had not seen in a while, and made him gasp.

"Impossible."

Feeling his grip loosen on her throat, Jen kicked him hard in the gut as she fell from his release, coughing hard to take back the air that she had been deprived of. Standing on her knees, she made her way back to where Kane now lay on his back. She took the cased knife from her back and held it to his throat once again.

He huffed and laughed. "You think you can regain anything from defending a young girl's death, Lieutenant? She was a coward."

Jen pushed the cased blade deeper into his throat. "Being a coward can teach you a lot, believe me," she gritted her teeth.

Kane chuckled. "And much like that little girl-"

"She was sixteen _fucking_ years old and you _murdered_ her!" All emotions took over Jen's body as she removed the knife's casing and pushed it deeper into his throat. All around her the knife reflected silver, and dried blood covered its sharp blade. Everyone called out to her to try and to stop her, but nothing got through to her.

Kane was silenced by her aggression, more stunned at it. He felt the knife's blade rub harshly against his skin as Jen's hand shook even more, and tears flowed down her angered face.

"Why don't you simply kill me now and get it over with, Lieutenant?" his raspy voice asked as he swallowed hard.

"I'm not prepared to take your life."

"Then you should be as dead as that little girl," he retorted. His statement hit Jen's final nerve as she hollered loudly and rose the knife high above his head. With all her might she brought it down directly over his head, and aimed towards the right. A loud crack was heard as the knife split into different pieces. Flecks of blood and paint flew over his face, leaving Kane in a state of shock. Jen looked at him as she reached into her shirt and ripped the silver cross she wore from her neck and threw it down at him.

"Maybe I already am."

Without another word Jen stood and walked towards the group, not uttering a single word. They all stared at her in confusion and awe at the sight they just witnessed. Was Jen really going to run Kane in with an old, bloodied up knife? Why wouldn't she arrest him and end this whole ordeal now? The Rangers all stared at each other and one by one, followed the silent Pink Ranger out of the doorways and back to the vehicles they came on, leaving Kane and an unconscious Samira alone in the prison.

Kane sat up and was shaking all over the place. The events from only moments before began to play over and over again in his mind… how his attempted strangulation of the Time Force Lieutenant took a bad turn down memory lane. How was it she knew the facts of his first murder so well? How did she have the knife he used, still covered in his victim's blood?

He reached over to his side and picked up the silver cross, running his fingers over it's tattered and worn surface. For the first time, in a long time, he felt his heart ache. How did she have the cross he gave his daughter when she turned nine? Slowly he stood and quietly made his way back to the room he used as an office.

Once again, he reached for the picture frame and held it close, alongside the cross. Closing his eyes he began to sob for the death of his daughter, a death he caused. Her face suddenly came back to him once again. Her dark brown hair, her deep hazel eyes, the freckles on her face all merged into one solemn image of a young girl whom he thought to be dead, when in fact, he could have never been so wrong.

The only comfort he found was in her picture he held so close to his heart, and the solitary sounds of a music box…

* * *

_If you don't normally review, I ask that you could. I haven't gotten a lot of comments lately, and I just want to make sure everyone's still interested.._


	15. A Life So Changed

Disclaimer: still the same…

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 14! As asked for, here's a quicker update than my monthly one. As our story continues, we'll see a deeper digging into Jen's past.

**A Life So Changed**

"She's been sitting outside for hours in this rain. Don't you think we ought to go get her, so she doesn't catch a cold, or something?"

Kira looked past the sliding glass doors of Wes's living room and stared at the swing where Jen sat, curled up in a ball, her head in her hands, and eyes gazing out through the raindrops and up into the clouds, as if searching for something. It all stemmed from their encounter with Kane only hours ago. Jen had shocked them all out of reality, and it was no surprise she was all with it.

The Yellow Ranger looked back to where Xander sat, his mind too curious about why Jen was sitting in the rain. "I don't know, Xander. For some reason, I don't think she wants to be disturbed." Kira looked back to her magazine. "Hell, after what happened, if I were her, I wouldn't want to be either."

"It really is strange what happened." Chip spoke up from behind his cup of coffee. "Who was the girl Kane killed? Was it Jen's sister, or something?"

Alyssa shook her head. "I have no idea, and neither does Eric or Wes. Cole was asking them about it after they got back, but neither of them knew."

"No one really does." Katie's voice chimed in. Holding a small piece of cake and an ice pack, she sat down next to Xander and looked out to where Jen sat. "Not much is known about Jennifer Scotts." Katie chuckled and thought back. "I remember the first time I met her, back at the Academy. She never spoke of her parents, her past, or even her plans for the future. Just how much she wanted to get her badge."

Connor laughed. "Kind of like Tommy. We didn't know he was a Power Rangers three times before he took control of the Black Dino Jem. When we did find out, boy were we surprised." He looked to Kira who nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone know about what really happened between Jen and Kane?" Chip asked. Katie sighed to her fellow Yellow Ranger.

"Only one of us does," Katie said and glanced up to the ceiling, where Alex's room resided above their heads.

* * *

"I- I'm sorry, Maddie, for getting you mixed up in this whole ordeal. I really am." Vida said as she rubbed a wash cloth over Madison's warm forehead. With the return of Madison, the Blue Ranger had come down with a nasty cold that kept her bedridden. "It's just that, I was afraid that Billy's prediction would come true, and I would be taken. I never meant for you to get mixed up in any of this."

"Then why did you call me home?" Madison asked. Her voice was high and nasally as she spoke and gently sipped her tea. Vida shrugged.

"I… I was afraid, and I guess that calling you home would make me feel better." Vida sighed. "I didn't think that Samira would have come earlier, and believe me Maddie; I was going to be home- I just didn't get there in time."

Madison let out a loud and flemmy cough, but managed a small smile. "Whatever, the matter is done and over with, there's no need to ponder on it, really. I'm home and we're all safe. That's all that matters."

There came a knock at Madison's door. Nick his head in and saw the girls having a sisterly heart-to-heart. Vida grinned at him, then back to Madison. "Well, maybe for you, there's more that matters. I'll leave you two alone, then." Giving her sister's hand a squeeze, Vida got up from the bed and grinned at Nick.

Nick ignored Vida's stare and closed the door behind the Pink Ranger. Madison let out a loud cough and grinned at the Red Ranger. Nick couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just that you look so miserable lying there."

"Oh, so seeing people like me absolutely miserable makes you laugh? You seriously have to rethink that feeling of yours, Nicolas Russell."

He grinned and sat down next to her. It seemed so strange to see her after three years, but she looked as brilliant as ever, even when she was sick. She sat up and gently placed her head against the bed rest. He continued to eye her, up and down. She looked older now. Her skin was lighter, her hair lighter, but her eyes still a beautiful brown. He took her hand and ran this thumb over it, trying to put words into a sentence.

"I've thought of so many things to say, Madison that I can't remember what they were. Seeing you after three, almost four years is-"

"Overwhelming," she nodded and her eyes fell to the comforter. "I thought you would never come back, Nick. After the first few months, my hopes began to shrink. After the first year, I kind of gave up hope. What happened, I mean, four years is a really long time off."

Nick bit his lip. "I had some things I needed to sort out, with Udonna, Leinbow, and my adopted parents. It was a little hard to smooth things over with them, and tell them I had found my birth parents. It was more the fact that by birth parents were Magical beings, and I was a Power Ranger. It took a little longer than anticipated. But when I heard something happened in Briarwood, I had to come back." He sat closer to her. "And when Xander told me you were kidnapped- well- my heart stopped. I had to find you, Madison."

She looked at him curiously. Something was different, but what, she couldn't put her finger on it. Did he really mean what he told her, that he would come back for her? Did he really have feelings for her? "Why, Nick? Why did you come back for me?"

"Madison," Nick paused, searching for the right words, and bit his lip to avoid saying something stupid. "I… have feelings for you- and you're more than just a friend to me."

She laughed gently. "Nick can fight a monster, slay a dragon and damn near save the world, but he can't find the words to express his heart to a girl. Ain't that ironic?" She sat closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "A simple 'I like you' would suffice, you know."

He chuckled. "I guess you caught me, then." He let out a shaky breath. "But it's a little more than liking." Madison felt a tear come to her eye as she turned her head and coughed. She felt Nick's arms go around her body and hold her in a deep and heart felt hug. Closing her eyes, she hugged him back and felt the heat from his body.

"I promise, Maddie, I'll never leave you like that again, I swear." He pressed his lips to her forehead and sat against the bed rest, gently tucking her back under the covers. Sliding down next to her, he cradled her head in his arm as he placed his arm around her waist. Minutes later, he heard Madison's deep breathing as she drifted off to sleep. She seemed so peaceful when she was asleep, that Nick couldn't imagine ever leaving her again.

"You want to know how I feel, Madison, well here it is," he whispered into her ear. "I love you, Maddie, I really do- with all my heart, I love you." He kissed her cheek once more and sat up as to not disturb her. Quietly he walked out of her room and closed the door, while the rain continued to pound on the roof above.

* * *

He scanned through what seemed like a thousand articles, and pulled up many he had already read through. How could it have been possible that there were no articles tying Jen and Kane together? He found dozens on the murder Kane committed, and how Jessica Lynn McClane was stabbed twenty-two times with a kitchen knife and died due to massive trauma and bleeding. In later years there were numerous articles about Jen and her promotion to Lieutenant, her mission back to 2001, and even a snipet about when Dave was born; but nothing about Jen and Kane. Absolutely nothing. What was he not looking for, there was something; there had to be.

"If you're looking for information on Jen and Kane, don't bother, Wes, because you're not going to find any," Alex's voice cut through Wes's concentration as he exited yet another website search on Trip's computer. "If you're looking for information, it's better to go right to the source."

Wes sighed and rubbed his eyes. "The one thing I'm questioning is whether Jen's going to tell me. You know how she gets when you ask her something personal. She gets defensive."

Alex let out a hearty laugh. "You're telling me that? I dated her long before she even got her promotion to Ensign. Hell, as you know, I was engaged to her. She was fun back then, too." Alex returned Wes's amused grin with a tip of his whisky glass. "Use your imagination, Wes. Jen at nineteen was probably the most outgoing year of her life. She had a lot of… personal awakenings." Wes raised an eyebrow to Alex's comment.

"But then you went and got yourself killed by Ransik and she changed, dramatically." Wes said and earned a nod from Alex.

"There was one thing I learned from the two years that we dated, and that was how to talk to her. You've got to be patient and a good listener, and just let her talk. Don't try and argue, because we both know that arguing with Jen doesn't get you anywhere." Alex sipped his whisky. "Most of all, you've got to get her trust first. She's had a rough time in doing that in her life."

Wes cocked his head. "I take it you know what happened, between her and Kane all those years ago, and why some girl's death has such a big impact on Jen?" Alex nodded.

"But I don't think you want to hear it from me." The Commander stood up. "Just ask her, Wes. Don't push the subject, just flat out ask her. Because if she trusts you as much as you think, you'll be surprised what can happen." He patted Wes's shoulder twice as he walked into the kitchen to find Lucas, Eric, Taylor, Trip, Tommy and Dave all making different sorts of treats for after dinner.

Another sound caught Wes's attention as the sliding glass door in the living room opened and Jen walked through it, her clothes soaked with the rain. She walked slowly, more like floated towards the staircase and went up to her room, her head bent down slightly. She had been this say since they returned from their mission to Alcatraz, and since her last encounter with Kane.

Taking Alex's advice into consideration Wes closed the laptop and looked out past the window and into the cloudy gray skies above. The weather seemed fitted for the mood that surrounded the mansion. Even though they had gotten Madison back, Kane was still out there and probably still planning his next move. In a way, Kane was right. They might have won the battle, but this war, Wes thought, was far from over.

"I'm going out," Jen announced as she walked into the kitchen with a new set of clothes and a raincoat. "I'll be back by dinner." She fell into silence again as she slowly exited the house and closed the door quietly behind her. Wes sighed and let his hand fall besides the laptop. Maybe this chance was gone…

"Go after her, Wes." Alex said from the doorway, in light of seeing Wes's distraught expression. "Don't make the mistake I did, of letting her walk away."

Wes huffed. "Yea, now if I knew where she went, that would make things easier." Immediately he kicked himself. Grabbing his raincoat and boots, he quickly excited the mansion and headed down Silver Hills Boulevard trying to avoid puddles and massive rain drops. His feet pounded against the wet pavement as he rounded a corner and stopped as he looked down the hill. Standing in front of a building he saw Jen close the door to the old Clock tower.

He hadn't entered the building since it was rebuilt after he and Eric knocked the top half down when they escaped from the cyclobots. It seemed strange to enter an old memory. Eight years of dust had accumulated on the counter top and cobwebs seemed to work themselves into the most odd of places. On the floor he saw where Jen's footprints left wet marks in the sea of dust. Near the cash register, a single line about the width of a finger trailed off onto the end.

He caught site of her footprints once again as he made his way toward the staircase that lead up to the loft of a clock tower, where he spent most of his time back in 2001. As he walked up he heard the cheery voices of Trip, Katie and Lucas as they came careening down the stairs, eager to go do some job they had lined up. He remembered the first time he came down these stairs with Jen and they landed their first job painting some guy's radio building.

Back then they had no worries, except bill deadlines and what mutant Ransik would send out next. Now things seemed different, with the added bonus that maybe this would be the last time Wes saw his friends, the last and first time he would see Dave, and his final moments with Jen.

Minutes later he found her, like many times he had done before. Walking up the stairs he looked over his right shoulder and found her sitting on the window sill, her foot swinging carelessly back and forth as she looked over the city and scanned the gray horizon. For a moment Wes felt like he traveled back in time, back to when they were barely leaving the teenage years. Jen would sit on that same sill when she had a lot on her mind, and when she was only nineteen- a helpless teenager in love.

He couldn't think of anything to say to her, nothing came to his mind. How do you ask someone about a haunted memory that was laid to rest without stirring up any feelings for it? How do you go about asking about someone who you watched die and have no control over it? He sighed gently as he walked over to where she sat with a blanket wrapped around her and an old photograph in hand.

"Whoever she was, Jen, I'm sorry," Wes managed to say alongside with the rain that still fell. Still, her eyes remained focused on the horizon. The only response he received was a small chuckle. He moved closer and starred at the picture. "If you don't mind me asking, who is she?"

Jen's eyes averted to the picture of the brunette and gave it a small smile. "My favorite picture of her. She seems so innocent; no one would guess what troubles she had. Jessica Lynn McClane was one of the best friends anyone could have" Jen trailed off as she swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"Her mother died when she was ten, and that took a lot out of her father. Drove him deeper into his studies- he was a chemical engineer for Time Force, and a genius at that. For hours she would watch him work, amazed by what he could achieve, but it changed. He hardly had time for her, forcing her to fend for herself. It went on like this for years, until he discovered what alcohol could make his worries go away, and one night they got into an argument, putting her in the hospital with a pretty serious concussion, and a few broken ribs. She was twelve."

"He got out of prison on good behavior and a successful rehab session for his alcoholism. One night, she heard a loud explosion and rushed downstairs to find her father lying on the ground with a chemical beaker in one hand, and a bottle of vodka in the other. Turns out he mixed something he shouldn't have mixed and boom. But there was something else. She found he was testing his concoction on some of Time Force's inmates, slipping it into their food and testing them. It was hard, but she reported it immediately and Time Force came to her house to arrest him. They found him dead on the floor, and all the enhancers gone. After doing a blood test, turns out he injected them all into his body, and it killed him. She was fifteen."

Jen's eyes trailed back to the horizon. "She was placed into a foster home for the time being and a few months after she turned sixteen, went to get an application to join Time Force. But she ran into someone who she thought was dead. Markus McClane went into exile for a year and let everything settle before seeking his revenge. The enhancers twisted his mind and his body, changing him into that monster Kalvin Kane. He waited outside the house she was at and followed her. When she saw him she tried to get away, but he smashed her in the head with his fist. She was sixteen"

"Then he chased her into an alleyway and killed her." Wes trailed off as Jen nodded.

"He pinned her up against a wall, grabbed her by the throat and placed the butcher knife on her skin and said, 'You sold me to the Devil. You ruined my life, now it's time a ruined yours.' Then, he stabbed her, shoving the knife slowly into her stomach, then again in the chest. He let her body fall before he stabbed her twenty times more." Her hands shook. "There was nothing she could do but watch him in horror. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, but watch as he robbed her of every ounce of dignity and pride she had."

"He stabbed her twenty-two times." Wes placed two fingers on his forehead, as the image came to his mind.

"Yea," Jen said hoarsely, and her voice dropped. "Ruined my favorite shirt."

His eyes shot up and stared at her, Jen's face was distant, her hand draped across her chest with the blanket over her. Gently, he took her knees and turned her around, so she was eye level with him. Pulling the blanket from her shoulders, he saw the pink track jacket she wore, zipped to the top. He stared into her eyes and saw the horror she hid. He reached for the metal zip and pulled it down slowly until it opened, revealing the only clothing she wore beneath it- a sports bra and a blanket of bad memories.

"My God…" Wes whispered as his eyes fell upon twenty-two jagged scars that Jen bore on her chest, each an inch and a half long. Jen jumped down from the sill and away from the open window.

"All the while I was praying that I would just die and end it now, and let him have the pleasure of his first kill. He left me to die, but for some reason I didn't. Something kept me alive. The doctors said it was a miracle I survived an attack like this." Jen slowly zipped her jacket back up as the wind swept in, creating a chill.

Wes stepped closer to her and eyes her up and down. "Did you get any kind of help for this?"

Jen stared at him and cocked her head. "Yea, I became a cop."

* * *

Night had fallen quickly over Silver Hills and even though it was summer, a spine tingling feeling crept through Tommy's body as he lay in bed, his heart beginning to pace quicker and quicker. He felt his chest heave as if a cinder block was placed on it, his breathing rapid. Beads of sweat collaborated on his forehead as he gripped the sheets tightly and voices floated in and out of his head.

_"We did all we could, Officer, but he's beyond saving." _

_"Why did he come after him? Why now?" _

_"The letter, what did it mean? The letter-"_

Instantly Billy's voice popped into his head. _"By now Tommy, you've already come to the conclusion that I'm gone, but you must know this is not how it was meant to be. There should have been another instead of me. I was not supposed to die..." _

Instantly Tommy's eyes opened and he found himself in a cold sweat that drenched his clothes. His entire body shook wildly. Something was wrong, he could feel it instantly. Even though he was sweating, he was cold to the touch, and had a sudden onset of a headache. Throwing the sheets off of him Tommy made his way downstairs to where he saw a curious commotion going on in Wes's living room.

"We're running out of time," Alex's voice drifted off towards his ears. "The longer we stay here the worse the timeline gets all out of whack."

Connor's voice responded. "You mean that time is changing? How?"

Trip's voice answered. "Events in this time are being altered- everything is going off balance. The same thing happened when Ransik escaped. The future shifted drastically, because there was no recollection that he was ever there. Granted, the changes were for the better in the long run, but I don't think that's the case this time around."

"What's so drastic that could change history?" Alyssa asked.

Tommy waited eagerly outside the door for the answer, but only heard silence, and then Lucas spoke in a low and solemn tone.

"It all follows back to when Cranston was killed, and when Kane put Jen only a few breaths away from her death bed. Time Force had done some research through the history records and, judging by what they saw; two things went wrong and threw the timeline off." Lucas said and looked to where Katie and Trip sat on the edges of their seats.

"And?" Kira asked. "What was supposed to happen?"

All eyes turned to Alex, who sighed and looked at the print out. He hated to be the bearer of bad news. "During the fight Kane should have killed Jen with the final blow he took to her."

Eric blinked. "So you're saying that Jen should be dead?" Alex nodded with a heavy heart. Eric stared at him, wondering how he could have kept information like this from Jen- did she even know?

"How does this tie into Cranston's death?" Xander asked curiously as Alex turned to him.

"Coincidently he too should have never died, it should have been someone else, but we don't exactly know who."

Swallowing hard Tommy stepped forward into the room. "I- I know who should have died, Alex. I read the letter Vida handed to me a while ago. It was from Billy, explaining that something was going to happen, and that he should have never died." He handed Alex the letter who read it curiously. "There's a newspaper clipping on the back as well. It reveals who should have been there instead of Billy."

The group piled around Alex, all eyes reading the article and diverting to the picture. It was the same scene as Billy's death, except another lay in his place. Glasses were on the floor, cracked and broken, books were scattered on the floor, and a large pool of blood sat underneath the body. Suddenly Kira's eyes opened widely as she stared at Tommy, who bowed his head.

"What does this mean? It means nothing!" She said frantically. Again they read the article and the caption beneath the picture where a man's body lay covered by a white sheet, the headlines screaming in their minds:

_January 13, 2009: Murder at Reefside Library- Body identified as one of the most respected scientists of this time, the late and great Doctor Thomas Oliver…_


	16. A Call to Courage, Part 1

Disclaimer: don't own it…

Greetings from Ramapo College! I apologize for not getting this chapter posted any sooner. I've had to endure hours of studying, papers, tests and a very long writer's block. But with the idea in my head for a new story, that has prompted me to get back into this and bring you the epic conclusion of which you'll never see coming.

This chapter will be short, and leave you begging for more. I guarantee it. I ask that you please leave a comment so I know people are still interested in reading.

Without further a due, I bring you the beginning of the end...

**A Call to Courage, Part 1**

"This can't be true! It can't be." Kira denied as she stared at Tommy's ghostly white face. "Obviously it can't be, I mean, you're hear Tommy, you're alive, you're all right."

The glassy stare in Tommy's eyes gave away everything as he glanced down and fixed his eyes on the carpet. "No, Kira, I'm not all right. In fact, I haven't been 'all right' in a while, ever since Billy was killed- ever since then I've felt, well… I don't know how to explain it really."

"You feel empty, sick like, yet you come off as healthy. Every other night you wake up from a nightmare, peoples voices in your head saying things- things that don't make sense. You wake up in a cold sweat after feeling like you've… faded away." Alex spoke softly, and swallowed.

"I've felt the same way, Tommy- I know what you are going through. A brush with death will do that to a person."

Curiosity began to invade the Black Ranger's mind. He looked to Alex and asked, "What does this mean?"

Alex's voice became increasingly stern. "It means that we've over-extended our welcome here. Look." He sat down at the desk and turned the monitor, which displayed two digital graphs. "Here is what history recorded as the proper line of events, each event carefully detailed. This is how the current timeline should look." He clicked a button on the bottom of the corner and the graph changed dramatically as jagged bumps and spikes overtook the screen.

"This is what the timeline looks like now, starting with Billy's death. Normally in situations like this, it'll somehow balance out, but not this time."

Vida shook her head. "But Jen not dying, that was a good thing, right? I mean she's alive and well. Not to mention we're closer to catching Kane now that we've scared him."

"We haven't scared him, Vida, just greatly pissed him off." Cole said. "If he's like any other criminal, he's waiting in hiding to plan his final move. When he strikes next, he's going to hit hard, right where it hurts."

Alex turned to the monitor again. "Billy's death isn't the only thing that's out of whack here. Tommy's death and Jen's death were supposed to happen hand in hand… That's the reason that Jen should have died in her first encounter with Kane. There's a connection somehow, but I still haven't been able to make the connection yet."

Nick bit his lip. "So everything we've done, having Jen and Tommy live, Billy's death, saving Dave's life, getting Madison back and defeating Kane, that's all made everything worse?" Trip gave him a nervous look.

Eric sighed. "There's more, isn't there, Alex, more than what you're saying."

A disturbing look flashed over Alex's face as he nodded. "The effects have already begun to take effect. The future is shifting faster than we thought, and not just our time, but everything past this point. If we don't act soon and end this battle, the present will begin to shift as well. Friends, careers, lives will be altered and this time, we won't be able to change it."

Connor glanced at Kira. "You mean the lives we live will change?"

"Everything will change, Connor. If we don't act, time itself will change drastically," Alex said heavily and looked at Lucas, Katie and Trip. "Beginning with us, Jen and Dave."

Katie jumped out of her seat. "What do you mean beginning with us?" she asked, a tinge of annoyance echoed in her question.

"We're not from this time period, Katie, we're from the future, _we are the future_, and if we don't get this straightened out we won't make it past next week without disappearing completely from the timeline. Everything we have, everything we own, everyone we loved will be gone, erased from history and forgotten. Our families, our careers, our god damned lives will no longer exist. We'll either be someone else or no one at all." Alex stared at her speechless face.

"So you know the future then, don't you, Alex?" Madison asked quietly. "You know what's going to happen to all our lives, who will live and who will die after this shift happens." She gave Alex a hard stare as he turned his eyes away.

"Is there a way to prevent it?" Kira asked dryly.

Alex whispered quietly. "We can't prevent it, but make the best of what happens. Unfortunately, this new future has already been written. It started when Jen made it through the night. Now it's just a matter of the past adjusting to fit it. Everything that happens from here on will be based on this new future, and we have no way of stopping it." The commander paused and swallowed hard. "In the final battle, two of us will die. Please don't ask me who, because it'll only create more hardships." He looked down just as Jen and Wes came in, and stood in the doorway amazed at what they just heard. "If you'll excuse me."

A silent fear circled the room as each Ranger stared at the floor, hoping to avoid eye contact with their team members. It was hard to believe that in a few days, two of them will not be sitting here; instead they'll be lying in a wooden coffin going six feet under, and Alex knew who it was. Maybe he would tell them so they could prepare for the worst.

"I-" Tommy began- his voice just above a whisper. "I'll be back." He rose and stepped gingerly out of the room, and walked out the door. They heard the engine start and Tommy's car slowly back out of the driveway.

"It's not fair, you know?" Vida's voice matched the Black Ranger. "We save lives, and yet we lose ours. It's so not fair." Chip placed his arm around her shoulders as she gently leaned into it and closed her eyes at the possibility of death.

Trip sighed. "It's not the first time Alex has told us we were going to die." His eyes opened wider. "We've escaped death once before, do you think we can do it again?"

"I hope so, Trip. If not, I'll never see my boys again, if everything is still the same." Katie wiped a tear from her eye.

Xander sighed as well. "What are the changes, Trip, that we can make it out of this alive, I mean all of us, including Tommy and Jen?" Trip shrugged.

"If Jen dies-" Kira began, "I can't imagine the impact it'll have on her son. I mean, he almost lost her once, I would hate for him to lose her again- and for good. And Tommy-"

Cole interjected. "How do we know it's even Jen and Tommy?"

Conner turned to his fellow Red Ranger. "Did you hear what Alex said? Jen was supposed to die and Tommy," he swallowed hard, "is supposed to be in the ground, not Billy. And if the timeline is going to adjust, I think it'll choose the same two Rangers, which means Jen and Tommy's death."

Madison cocked her head. "I don't know, Conner, but something in Alex's voice- it sounded like _he_ was going to be one of the two to… you know."

Lucas huffed. "It wouldn't be the first time he died, in a sense."

Alyssa cocked her head in thought. "And yet he still survived because the timeline shifted- so what are the chances that, assuming it is Jen and Tommy, they can cheat death a second time as well?"

Trip shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but whatever they may be, we're going to need a miracle to pull that off."

A small smile came Chip's face. "Well, we're Power Rangers, right? Miracles are what we do." A light-hearted chuckle filled the room and disappeared just as quickly as it came.

* * *

Jen stood quietly on the balcony as she stared off over the veranda. She watched the baseball go back and forth across the yard, into Dave's mitt then back to Wes's as the sun set behind them and encasing them in an orange aurora. For a second, just one second she wished she could forget about the fighting that lay ahead and freeze frame that picture- such a single, perfect moment with no Time Force, no battles, no evil, no death, and no worries- just a single picture that she could call perfection. Her boys, the two most important men in the world- how could she think of separating them again?

"You know, there was something Wes always had that I didn't," came a voice from behind her. Jen turned to see a mirror image of her boyfriend standing by the door. Slowly Alex walked towards her and rested his hands on the rocky rail.

Jen cocked her head. "A bendable backbone and a sense of humor?" Alex playfully nudged her.

"You're quite the comedian, Jennifer." He remained silent for a few more moments and followed her eyes. "Dave would have found out at some point- that I wasn't his biological father, you know that." Jen nodded and turned her eyes back to where Wes was showing Dave another method of throwing the ball. "I'm just sorry it had to be like this."

Jen swallowed hard. "Me too. I never had my father in most of my life and swore I wouldn't let the same thing happen to my kids- and now look what happened. I'm almost as bad as my dad was."

"Don't say that, Jen. You are a great mother and I say that because when I look at Dave, I see every ounce of you. The way he walks, the way he handles himself, he's all you Jen." Alex sighed as Dave laughed off into the distance.

Another hard lump began to form in her throat. "I- I don't want to return to the future, Alex, whatever future that may be."

He lowered in head. "Jen, we've been through this a thousand times, you can't stay in the past. The time line-"

"Forget the time line, Alex!" Jen threw up her hands. "It's messed up already, and besides, two people are going to die and-" Jen paused and sighed. "If I have to say good bye once more," She closed her eyes as a tear fell down from her face. "I won't be able to, not again. And, every time I look at Dave- he's beginning to look more like Wes every day. How can I live my life knowing that I've taken away one of the greatest things that's happened to me and my son? Look at them, Alex, can you picture them apart?"

His eyes glanced down to where Dave and Wes were rolling around in the grass, smiles on their faces. That was the one thing Alex could never have- a relationship with his son- no, he quickly corrected himself- with Wes's son. Hearing the sorrow in Jen's voice made it worse, this feeling of being the bad guy. Alex sighed and bowed his head.

"Jen, believe me, if there was anything I could do to let you stay, I would, but after this battle there won't be anything left for you to stay for."

She raised her head slowly. "What do you mean?" Alex gave her no answer. "What do you mean?" she asked again, more forcefully, but Alex kept his mouth shut. "Damn it, Alex, just tell-"

"Wes is going to die!" He shouted loudly, silencing her plea. She stared at him in disbelief, her eyes turned glossy as she began to shake and take in dry breaths or air.

"Wes will die," Alex whispered, then closed his eyes and held his breath, "… and so will Dave…"


	17. A Call to Courage, Part 2

Disclaimer: still don't own it.

Well, I certainly enjoyed reading the comments for the last chapter, thank you to all who reviewed, and thanks for your patience with me, it's greatly appreciated.

Enjoy and please review.

**A Call to Courage, part 2**

"Wes is going to die," Alex said and turned away from her while biting his lip, "… and so will Dave." He stared at her vacant face as her eyes continued to stare past him, her breaths silent.

"You're lying," she whispered breathlessly as looked away from him. "You're lying to me, Alex." He gave no immediate response. Her face broke down into cascades of tears. "Alex, please tell me you're lying."

He bowed in his head sorrow, unable to look Jen in the eye with the response she wanted to hear. "I… can't." he whispered. He watched from just about his eyelid as Jen put her arms around herself and sat down on the bench by the wall. She stared off into the distant setting sun and followed its light to the darkness beneath.

He heard her swallow heard, knowing she was fighting the sensation to break. "Is there anything we can do to…" she trailed off as she continued to hug herself tightly, chills engulfed her body.

The Commander bit his lip. "I don't know. From the looks of it, the damage has already been done. It's just a matter of time." Alex said, but Jen showed no signs of hearing him. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "Believe me, Jen, if there was anything I could do to make the pain go away-" he reached for her hand, but slowly she retracted. "Right." He muttered.

"Guys!" Alex heard Chip calling from within. "Alex, we just received a message from Kane. Everyone's requesting that you be down there before they play it." His eyes caught a glimpse of Jen who sat quietly on the bench and stared. "Is everything-?"

"Fine," Jen cut him off immediately. "Everything's fine. You go ahead, Alex, I'll be down in a few minutes. Just been a really stressful week, I guess." She gave the young Yellow Ranger a reassuring smile and turned back to the setting sun. Something in Chip's mind told him something was off. It wasn't like her- she would jump up whenever something arose, but now, she sat quietly and simply stared.

Alex quickly pushed Chip out of the way and back into the home. He gave Jen one last glance, then began his walk towards the living room where the message would be playing. He didn't need to hear it to know what the message would be about.

Once Alex and Chip were around the corner, a figure slowly immerged from behind his standpoint, where he was on his way to finding them. He had just returned from his ride around the block when word of the video came in and went upstairs to get Jen and Alex, only to hear the deadly fate the Commander revealed. Tommy didn't move very far, and stood in both astonishment and sorrow by the news Alex told Jen. How could someone just drop the bomb like that? Sure, Jen was asking for the news, but Alex didn't have to tell her like that.

Making sure the coast was clear; Tommy began to slowly walk towards the veranda where Jen sat. From his perch just before the doors he heard her quietly sobbing, curled up into a ball on the bench with her head in her knees. He swallowed hard and thought of something to say, but immediately shut his mouth. What words of comfort could he offer to a person who just found out everything in life that matters will soon be nothing but dust before their eyes?

He backed away from the door and began his walk downstairs to where the group had gathered around the computer monitor and listened to Kane's message. Tommy stood in the back but his mind was elsewhere. He looked to Wes who kept turning his back, and Tommy knew who he was looking for. Dave stood by Wes's side and followed the Red Ranger's glance looking for Jen but again she was nowhere in the room. '_For Christ's sake, the boy is only ten…'_ Tommy thought to himself. Ten years old, and about eighty years too early. How could Alex live knowing that the boy he helped raise would soon perish? Tommy wondered that as well.

He chewed his tongue in thought. He sighed and looked around the room once more. It was a crazy idea, he knew, but maybe they would have a chance… Once again Tommy slowly exited towards his car in the driveway and started the engine. He drew in one last deep breath, put the car in reverse and drove onto the streets. Exiting onto the turnpike, he began his journey towards the city of Angel Grove.

* * *

The sun had left Jen in complete darkness, a world she had recently become familiar with. No light shown over the horizon and a cooling summer breeze floated gently over her, cooling her face which felt like it was in fire- or something was close to it. Her heart ached as she drew in deep, filling breaths to try and calm herself. They had cheated destiny once before, what were the chances they could do it again? That single question replayed over and over in her mind as the sun fell to night's black spell.

"I can't do it," she gently whispered, "not again. Please, not again." Her eyes stung from crying.

"Jen?" Wes whispered gently as he walked out onto the veranda and saw her shadow sitting on the ground. She quickly dried her eyes and became thankful it was dark outside. He sat down next to her and drew her against him in a gentle hug. "You didn't come downstairs, is everything okay?"

Jen stood up and walked away from his open arms. "Everything's fine, Wes." Her voice was hoarse from crying.

He stood up slowly in confusion. "You always turn me away when something isn't fine." He turned in front of her. "What's wrong? Don't shut me out, Jen, talk to me."

"We have nothing to talk about," she said quietly and left Wes standing outside in astonishment.

He stood silent outside, running the words from her through his head. None of it made sense. What did Alex say to her that had upset her like this? Shaking his head Wes left the veranda and headed for his office to sit and think.

From the bedroom, Jen closed the door and slid down as trembles overtook her body. She wanted to be alone- doing this would make it easier, she told herself that over and over, and the more she repeated it, the more she wanted to run downstairs and tell Wes. But doing that she knew would set him off and send panic throughout the house. This was her only option, to push him away, because in the next few days, she wouldn't have anyone to cry to.

* * *

Tensions were high as the sun rose steadily over the horizon of Silver Hills, its golden fingers stretching from the sea and beyond to the sleeping city rested. Slowly it crept to the Collins mansion and slipped between the curtains of Wes's bedroom, and into Jen's eyes. She had been up since three that morning, her mind racing.

Today's the day- the day when Kane would make his final move, and the day Jen would find out if her life was really worth living; everyone knew that as the mansion began to wake up. In the kitchen, the coffee maker turned on and began to bubble and churn. Doors opened and closed quietly as some of the assistants awoke and began their daily routine, unaware of the events that would later take place.

Wes slept quietly next to her. They hadn't said a word to each other in two and a half days, not even last night when they made love. She wanted to hold him close, but Alex's words lingered again in her mind.

For a moment she closed her eyes and pretended it wasn't happening- that any moment she was going to wake up and discover this whole war between them and Kane was nothing but a bad dream. However as many times as she tried to wake up, she found herself still in the same trance she had been in two days ago.

Jen quietly moved the sheets away from her naked body and grabbed the clothes she had carelessly thrown down the night before, and then proceeded to the bathroom. After dressing herself again she stood over the sink and stared at herself in the mirror and bent her head down. Grabbing two palms full of water she splashed it on her face and sighed.

"Today's the day, Jen," she whispered to herself. "Do or die. Protect, or be protected. It's your choice." Jen sighed once more and let another handful of water drip down her body, down her neck and back, her chest and stomach. It soothed her slightly; relaxing the muscles that had tensed up the night before, knowing what events would soon follow.

The clock besides her blinked quarter to five as she exited the bedroom and quietly made her way down to her son's bedroom. She turned the knob and entered Dave's room, where a familiar loud snoring filled the room. He looked so peaceful in the growing dawn that Jen did not have the heart to wake him. As quietly as she came, she exited the doorway and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. The soft scent of French vanilla filled the foyer and tickled her nose.

Floating down the stairs she followed the scent and arrived at the coffee maker, and proceeded to pour herself a cup. Dawn had just began to break over the horizon as the floor was covered in a pink-orange glow, reminding her of those stupid cleaning products she had seen numerous times on TV. With her cup of coffee in hand Jen walked towards the light and onto the porch to watch the sunrise.

Jen sat down on one of the lounge chairs and sipped her coffee. She loved sunrises probably more than anything. The dawn always seemed so peaceful, so calming that no matter what was going on, the entire earth just stopped to see the sun break over the horizon. Swallowing another mouthful Jen sat silently and tried to push everything out of her mind, but found the task difficult by its standards. After today, who knew what the next sunset would look like, if there would be another?

On the other side of the house, Tommy moved slowly from his bed. Like Jen, he too had had a sleepless night. Today was the day when life as they all knew to exit ceased by the hand of a madman. He drew in a deep breath and stood. The light of the sun bathed him gently as he moved from the bed and began his trek downstairs to grab a cup of coffee.

Sipping the black liquid he sighed and sat Jen sitting on the veranda and felt a tug at his heart. Tommy made his way over towards the doorway and slid it open.

"This seat taken?" He asked. Jen looked at him and moved over giving Tommy a place to sit. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Jen nodded. "Yea, it is." She stirred her coffee.

Tommy bit his tongue. "You scared for this battle?"

"To death, honestly." Jen swallowed hard. "Who knows when everything you love could be-"

"Jen I don't think you'll lose them, honestly I don't." Tommy watched as her head snapped around and stared at him. "I… I overheard you and Alex talking the other day, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

The Lieutenant shook her head. "It's okay, Tommy, really. At least now I'm not the only one who heard it." Again, Jen was silent for a few moments. "A part of me doesn't know whether to believe him, or not. I've known Alex for many, many years, and he would never lie to me."

"He also doesn't seem the type that would drop such news like that. Maybe he said it out of spite."

"Out of spite? What does Alex have to be spiteful about?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't seen it, Jen, he still loves you. Everyone can see that."

Jen's shoulders dropped. "I know, but that part of our lives is over."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not for him. It's not over, and if Alex loves you as much as I think he does, he wouldn't want to see you unhappy. Wes and Dave the two greatest things in your life, right?" Jen nodded. "Then something tells me that they won't perish. I don't think Alex would allow it, regardless of what the timeline says."

"Then what will happen, Tommy? You've fought wars like this, what's always the outcome? I've fought in battles like this, and for the first time, I don't know what will happen." He saw tears swelling in her eyes.

Tommy cocked his head. "We've all fought in wars like this, and we all know that someone gets hurt, one way or the other. In the world we want to belong to, a happy ending where no one gets hurt is the outcome we get, but what reality brings us sucks."

"I… I can't lose them. If I do, I've got nothing left to live for." Jen said and looked down at the ground again.

"I know. I said the same thing when Kim left." He quieted himself down and sighed. Knowing the next move, Tommy stood up. "I'll let you be; we all have things we need to get done. Keep your head up, Jen, things will turn out okay."

"I hope you're right, Tommy." She sighed again. "I hope you're right." He smiled gently as she sun rose completely and rested on the watery horizon before moving higher into the sky.

* * *

Dave sat quietly in his room looking through the photo album Wes had given him a few weeks ago, of Jen's journey to the past for the first time. It made him smile to see his mother so happy, and above all, she was as radiant as ever. One picture made him laugh- when they were cleaning the clock tower after they arrived from the future. Wes was juggling dirty cloths over the floor Jen had finished cleaning and she was furious. He turned the page to see the picture of the clock tower after it was cleaned up. The picture below put yet another smile on the boy's face. Wes held Jen in his arms in the park while Katie and Trip made faces at them.

"Whatcha looking at?" Wes asked and sat down on the floor next to the boy.

"Pictures, from the album you gave me a while ago." Dave turned another page. "Mom looks so happy in these photos, Wes, why does she look so sad now?"

Wes sighed. "I've been asking myself the same question, but I'm pretty sure I know why." Dave urged him on for the answer. "You see, your mother and me could never be together."

"Why?!" Dave protested loudly.

"You were born into a world that I can never be apart of. Jen and I live a thousand years apart, and the only thing we have that keeps us connected is you."

"But you love her, don't you?"

"Very much, yes-"

"Then why can't you be together? It's not right that time is the only thing keeping you two apart." Dave closed the book and sat it next to him. "I live a thousand years away too, and that means I'll have to leave too. I don't want to leave, Wes, I love it here. I don't want to leave you." He curled up angrily against the wall.

Wes tried to think of a response but none came to mind. "I…"

"Wes?" asked Trip's small voice. He slowly opened the door with a distraught look upon his face. "It's time. Kane has sent another message that he's attacking at dusk. We're all getting ready downstairs."

The clock in Dave's room blinked five past five. Something tugged at Wes's heart. "Right. I'll be down in a minute." He reached over and kissed his son's forehead. "Stay here, and stay safe. We'll be back soon."

Wes stood and followed Trip downstairs to where the Rangers all stood- some in uniform; others in casual attire, and prepped their weapons. No one spoke as gun barrels were cleaned and the click of clips opened and closed with each loaded weapon. As if in a daze he walked to where Lucas was cleaning his weapon and picked up the red colored blaster. Reaching for a cloth be wiped the dust that had accumulated on the blaster's tip.

Looking up he saw Jen standing outside again, and watched the sun as it began to set. He hadn't heard anything from her today, not even a good morning. Judging by the way she stood, the angle of her head, he knew something was wrong; he had known it since two days ago when she was sitting on the veranda crying. Wes sighed and was about to walk outside when he sat Alex walk towards her and place his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and drew him into a tight hug and sighed.

He then turned around and began to walk towards the house with Jen in trail. Opening the door he slipped through and sighed. Looking towards the horizon, and drew in a deep breath.

"We've all come to a point in our lives where we think we can't do anymore, where we wish to quit. Today, I ask you for one final battle, to end the war once and for all between good and evil. Call upon your colors once more and help us to once more fight for peace. This war is dangerous, I call tell you that much. However if you choose to fight, I leave this decision up to you. Those who do not wish to fight; you may leave without any judgment." Alex held his breath to see the same seventeen Rangers standing before him. "Let's move out, then, the night comes fast."

Grabbing equipment and weapons the Rangers piled into numerous cars that drove away once filled to the maximum. As Wes and Cole threw their equipment into the back of Wes's truck, he caught a glimpse of Jen and Dave at the door and sighed. Releasing his things from his hands he walked over to where Jen stood with her head down.

"Jen," he said and pulled her hand towards the side of the house, not giving her a chance to escape. Jen turned and placed her back towards the house and tried to avoid him but found no means to. "What's wrong, Jen, and don't lie to me. You haven't said a word to me in almost three days, even last night. What the hell is wrong?"

Jen immediately tried to push him back. "Wes, please, this isn't the place or the time-"

"Yes it is, Jen!" He slammed his hand against the side of the house. "Every battle we fought, every time we had a reason to fight, I had something to fight for. Please, Jen, give me another reason to fight."

She bit her lip. "Fight for everyone, our team, your friends; fight for Dave, fight for me." He felt her hand tremble. "Fight for your life, Wes, because if you die, I won't have anything left to fight for." Jen left as tears streamed down her face and she got into her car and drove off, leaving Wes confused. She knew something was going to happen… was he to die in this fight? Was that what Alex had told her?

"Wes, let's get moving!" Nick called out. Shaking off the shock Wes walked over to his car and started the engine while Nick, Xander, Cole and Vida piled in and began their drive to where columns of black smoke were seen rising on the horizon of the setting sun.

* * *

Kane smiled triumphantly as he unleashed yet another barrage of lasers into another building, sending people running for the hills. Healthy, healed and royally pissed off was what fueled his rage. He looked towards Samira who also looked much better than she did a few weeks ago. It was true, that rest and relaxation can cure any illness.

"Here comes the troops," he said and turned to the street. "Right on schedule."

Morphed and ready, both the Time Force and Mystic Force Rangers pulled up and dismounted their vehicles. One by one they walked towards where Kane and Samira stood with confident grins on their faces, and tall shadows from the setting sun behind them.

"Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity, and so we ask ourselves: will our actions echo across centuries? Will strangers hear our names and wonder that we were, how bravely we fought, how fiercely we loved?" Kane called out as they approached him cautiously. The smile on his face increased. "Odysseus said the same thing before Troy burned to the ground. Now I repeat those words to you all. Today is the day when the strong city walls fall from the inside out."

Jen stepped forward holding her weapon out. "We won't let you get that far, Kane, even if you have to go through all of us."

He looked towards the setting sun, and a mysterious grin spread. "If that's the way you wish to play it, we'll go by your standards, Lieutenant, but we'll play by my rules." He held up a remote and pressed a button. Out of no where the ground beneath them began to crumble. "Rule number one, we play on my grounds."

"It's a trap, get out of there!" Kira's voice came other their headsets. But it was too late- as fast as they tried to run the ground imploded beneath their feet and send the Rangers falling down beneath the ground and into deep, descending darkness…


	18. House of Glass

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Finally, I am back to present you with the second to last installment of Black Water! After a few several months, I am finally over that cursed writer's block!!

Here's the epic conclusion that no one will see coming. One chapter left!

Enjoy chapter 18!

**House of Glass**

Judging by the throbbing pain in her side, Madison knew they had fallen a fair distance, no doubt in her mind about that. The next question that plagued her was the possibility of a few broken ribs. The second she twisted around her theory was confirmed- definitely some broken ribs. Biting her lip in spite of the pain she rolled her head around to see her fellow Rangers on the ground as well, some still out of it, while others were slowly coming around. A single light shown above them, and illuminated a small portion of wherever they were.

"Well that was a dick move to make," Eric growled and held his shoulder gingerly and slowly stood. With one hand he removed his helmet and examined the cracked visor. "Great," he muttered and threw it to the ground.

"Better that than your head, mate," Xander replied and sat on the ground, trying to stretch out but stopped as soon as a muscle pulled.

Trip stood beside his fellow Green Ranger and looked around in curiosity, "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, Trip, but this gives me the creeps," Vida shuttered and walked over to where Madison still sat on the ground. "You okay?"

Madison removed her helmet as well and graciously took the arm Vida extended out to her, "Yea, I'll be fine." She cringed again at the pain in her side.

"Rangers!" a voice echoed in the darkness. Immediately they stood in a guarded fighting stance looking around for the source of the voice. "We now play on my grounds. By the end of this night, I shall look upon your corpses and smile."

Heads turned in a panicked motion around the darkness looking for a source of the voice.

"Alex, Kira," Eric tapped his headset, but no reply came. "Wes, Jen, anyone?" A maniacal laughter spread quickly through the air and down their spines, sending shivers across their bodies.

"I don't like this, not at all," Trip said as the five lone Rangers began to back into a circle with their fists raised, ready for what Kane may throw at them. Their pulses soared higher in anticipation for what Kane held in store. Slowly backing up, Madison swallowed hard and turned her head just over her right shoulder. She let out a piercing scream and jumped backwards into Xander and Vida.

Xander supported the frightened Ranger as Madison began to pant hard. "I hate those things." She gestured towards a large mirror and threw her hand over her chest.

"Trip!" a voice called, whom he recognized as Cole. "Trip, look up!" Doing as instructed, Trip looked up to find yet another mirror where Cole, Lucas, Taylor, Chip and Connor all stood, staring at their fellow Rangers.

"You guys okay?" Lucas called as each Ranger craned their head upward to see their teammates.

"We're fine, but what the hell is this place? Any idea where the others are?" Eric called.

"You're the only ones we found so far. We haven't been able to make contact with the team outside either." Chip added, and Xander nodded in agreement.

"Lucas, you remember when we had this same situation with Mirrorcon? We were pulled into another dimension and had to break the mirrors." Trip said. "What are the chances we're in the same situation?"

"I don't think so, Trip," Katie's voice answered from behind Cole and the others, from yet again another mirror. "Something about this just doesn't seem right."

Taylor turned and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Katie through the mirror with Nick, Kira, Tommy, and Alyssa. "Thank god, you guys are alright. Kira, what happened back there?"

The blurred image that portrayed Kira spoke. "We have no idea, honestly. Last I remember the equipment went crazy as Kane detonated the bomb, and then suddenly everything went dark." She rubbed the back of her head. "And it was painful."

"Have you guys seen Jen, Wes or Alex?" Eric asked.

Tommy shook his head. "We were hoping they would be with you guys, but apparently not."

Nick spoke up. "I'm sure they will be fine on their own, but for now, we need to figure out how to get the hell out of here… any suggestions?"

In another part unknown, Wes rubbed his head and felt a wet substance; pulling his hand down he saw it, to no surprise, that it was blood. Tracing the source, he found a cut on his head he guessed to be around three inches. Great. That's all he needed now. He shook his head in hopes to rid himself of the pain, but to no avail. Opening his eyes once again, he saw a figure begin to immerge in the darkness. Although he could not see the face, he recognized the figure.

"Jen," he said and began to walk towards her. "Thank God, you're-" his sentence was ended abruptly as the figure punched him hard in the face, and immediately Wes tasted blood. Stumbling backward he wiped his mouth as a laughing Samira grinned at him.

"You are too easy to predict, Red Ranger, and for that I commend you." She raised her weapon so it rested on her shoulder and continued to grin.

Wes stood defensively. "Where's Jen?" he asked, "And the others?"

Again, she laughed. "Your friends are where they belong… reflecting, shall we say on the past battle. "Jen, however, is with Kane, and with him she shall stay." He handled her weapon again as it began to glow a dark purple. "And for now, you and I shall play." She fired her weapon as Wes rolled, his chrono saber appearing in his hand.

* * *

Her head spun circles as Jen sat up and rubbed the agony from her head. The last she remembered, they were falling…

She stood up and glanced at her surroundings- blackness all around her.

"Wes? Alex? Anyone?" she said into her communicator, but all she got back was static.

"They will not answer you," came Kane's voice from behind her. Jen snapped around and fell into a guarded stance as he came closer to her. "Relax, Jen, all I want to do is talk."

"You wanted that the last time and look what happened," she challenged.

"The events prior were… tragic, I do admit."

"Tragic?" she didn't know whether to laugh or yell. "You tried to kill me!"

He stood still, with no immediate response. "It was not me, Jennifer; it was the performance enhancers I created. You never let me explain why, though."

She kept her defense still on high. "I don't care why. The man I knew is gone, replaced by the monster that killed him."

Kane's face became hard. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Jen. Let's not fight…"

Jen's saber came into hand, "No, let's." Kane jumped in and made the first hard strike against the Lieutenant. Metal clanged on metal as a large spark erupted and bounced the two competitors backward. Shaking it off, they stood and again charged, weapons blazing for the other. Strike after strike they fought, a continuous battle of good versus evil, right versus wrong. Another heavy clash set them only inches apart.

"Where are the others?" Jen gritted between her teeth as she held her weapon in place against his.

"They are here, among you in the darkness. You can see them; however, they cannot see you. There is no way of freeing them," They repelled and hobbled backward, tired and bruised. "Until you are dead by my hand."

"That's what they always say," she retorted. She panted for air and finally saw it, a small reflection in the dark, and the outline of what looked like a small mirror. Inside she saw Wes, fighting hard against Samira, who appeared to be winning. She felt an ache in her heart as she remembered hearing what Alex told her- Wes would die in this battle. She looked at Kane who began to walk towards her, a sick smile on his face.

"Say good-bye, Jen." He rose his saber and charged. In a desperate attempt to escape, she dived for the reflections in the dark and fired. Instantly the mirror shattered and she fell through, smacking Samira to the ground and tumbling towards Wes's feet.

She hobbled to her feet with Wes's assistance. "You look like you've been through hell." He said.

"Nice to see you, too." Jen responded. "It's the mirrors- shatter them and we can get out of here. Sound familiar?"

Wes chuckled. "Very." The floor around them erupted in a spray of sparks as Kane and Samira fired.

"You won't get away, Rangers!" Kane hollered, angry and annoyed. He and Samira raised their weapons high and took aim. Pushing each other aside, the two Time Force Rangers dove towards two reflections as the villains fired, and their blasts shattered the two mirrors. Again Jen and Wes fell and were greeted by Kira and Tommy, who had somehow found a battle of their own with a few henchmen Kane had found.

From all around them, the others had seemed to pick up on this factor and soon joined them, falling from all directions. Morphed and unmorphed, the Rangers joined together, shoulder to shoulder, the traditional Ranger battle stance. They looked at one another to see the blood lines and bruises that this battle brought on. Panting and leaning on one another for support they caught their breath, and saw Kane and Samira doing the same. Looking around, they noticed one familiar face was missing- Alex.

"You will never escape from here, this I can promise you." Kane snickered, his blood pressure rising as the anger filled his veins. He leaned to one side on his sword for support. "I alone know the secret to this place, and I can promise the only way you all will be leaving here is in body bags."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kane!" Alex called from the shadows and dove towards the criminal, knocking him backward once more and shoving the small mirror on his sword to the ground, shattering it into pieces. All around their feet, cracks appeared and light shown beneath them. Once again, the Rangers found themselves falling, and this time hitting the ground beneath them with a heavy thud.

Lucas groaned. "Why does it always have to the ground we hit?"

Suddenly the fallen Rangers were seized by arms and held down. In any attempt to rise and fight, pain and fatigue conquered their bodies. Alex was able to ward off his captors, and saw Kane and Samira standing, more like leaning, but had smiles on their face. In Samira's clutches was Dave, with a terrified look on his face, and a knife held to his neck.

"Oh, how the tables have turned."

"Leave him alone!" Wes hollered as he freed himself and ran towards where Kane and Samira stood and went into a fierce hand on hand battle with Kane. With one hard hit, Kane's sword smashed Wes in the face so hard that is helmet broke and sent him flying into a wall. Wes's body fell and did not move. Jen tried stand, but the shooting pain in her leg held her down. He aimed his sword where Wes lay and began shouting something to where the injured Rangers lay.

"Alex, help me, please!" Dave cried as Samira held a knife to his throat, pressing the blade deeper into his skin.

Tears welled in Alex's eyes to see the child in pain, and the knife threatening to tear open his skin, spilling the young boy's childhood onto the ground. Alex froze in fear, for every attempt he made to move, Samira's grip on him tightened and sent the boy into a deeper panic. All around him time seemed to slow as Kane shouted and more henchmen somehow appeared and began to battle the others. Someone called his name, waking Alex from his frightful reverie.

"Alex, we need to do something, or Kane will kill them." Tommy placed his hand on the Commander's shoulder. "We can't let them die, Alex, no matter what the timeline says." Alex snapped his head towards the Black Ranger, as Tommy looked over his shoulder to see where Jen now stood, shouting her anger at the villain, but was held back by Kane's henchmen.

"This is the right timeline, Alex, believe me. I can feel it- Jen is alive because I did not die. Because Billy died in my place, someone else lived. This battle reveals the same concept, Alex. It's my destiny to die for someone else here."

Alex swallowed hard and looked to where Wes was seen moving slowly. "A Red Ranger will die today, but it did not specify with one of us." His eyes moved back to Jen once again. "It is my destiny as well. Save the boy, and I'll do my part." Alex ran around the corner as Tommy stepped towards the trio in front of him.

"Kane, I propose a trade." The professor called. "The boy, for me."

Kane laughed. "And who are you, may I ask?"

Tommy swallowed. "My name is Dr. Thomas Oliver. You killed my friend, Billy Cranston instead of me, remember, that day in the library."

Kane's eyes widened as he turned to Samira and stared at her. "You told me Oliver was dead… you lied." He stepped towards her angrily and in a panic, she let go of Dave, who ran towards where Wes was seen starting to come around. Alex came running over and spoke quickly. "Give me the morpher, Wes, now!"

"For what?" Wes felt his head spin.

"You told me Oliver was DEAD!" he shouted and grabbed her by the throat as her pleads began to fall. "This may jeopardize everything I have worked for, everything I was trying to gain!"

"How did you know it was him, Tommy?" Conner asked and joined his side.

"It wasn't… it was Samira. That was what Billy was trying to tell me. That's why he switched with me that night, because he knew that with me dead, Kane would be able to change the timeline once again. But with me alive…"

"We may be able to stop him and prevent time changing again," Alyssa finished his sentence and watched as Kane continued to yell at Samira as his grip around her neck tightened.

"Kane, it won't happen again, I promise." The huntress pleaded.

Kane's eyes darkened. "You're right, it won't." A spine-crawling crack was heard as Kane bent her neck sideways, breaking it instantly. Her limp body fell to the ground, her eyes wide open. Anger boiled inside him as he turned to where Jen was forced to kneel. He placed the edge of his blade against her throat and pressed it deeper and deeper until Jen felt a small trickle of blood run down her neck.

"The Red Ranger was supposed to die in this battle, Wes," Alex stated and immediately gained Wes's attention before he could run off to help Jen. "Fortunately for us, the timeline fails to specify who. I cannot watch for the rest of my life as the woman I love mourns for another." Alex ripped the morpher from Wes's wrist and shouted those four magic words, causing the Red Ranger's uniform to cover his body for the last and final time.

"You first. I'll finish what I started all those years ago, starting with you, and one by one I'll finish you all!"

Jen's eyes widened as Kane raised his sword high over his head and plummeted it towards the familiar scars that covered her body. Metal clashed with metal as Alex jumped in front of her, Kane's sword piercing his body. With all of his strength he forced his saber into Kane as well, earning a painful cry from the villain and both of them fell backward. Looking to where his second prize sat, Kane sent a powerful blast towards the young boy who sat frozen in fear.

Tommy closed his eyes and dove as the blast struck him whole, shielding Dave from the blast completely.

Alex stood and gulped for air as he saw Tommy take the full effect of Kane's final blow. In a flash of white Alex demorphed as his white uniform now became stained with blood. He let go of the saber and fell to the ground as the henchmen disappeared, releasing the others. Jen immediately ran to Alex's side as Wes and a few others gathered around Tommy, who had not moved since that fatal hit.

Jen cradled his head in her arms, a sight all too familiar for her and the other Time Force Rangers around her. Tears streamed down her face as she pressed her hand against his would to try and stop the bleeding. She felt his cold hand pull hers away and grasp it weakly.

"All we need to do is get you to a hospital, and they'll fix you up. You'll be fine, Alex," she said through tears and attempted not to cry.

He gave her a small smile and tried to swallow a mouthful of air. "Liar," he whispered.

Jen swallowed hard and bit her trembling lip. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

He raised a bloody hand and wiped her tears away. "I couldn't afford to watch you be in pain for the rest of my life, Jen. I care for you too much to see that happen." His voice became weaker, as did his grip on her hand. She found it difficult to hold back her tears anymore. "Please don't cry, Jennifer. I don't regret what I did, believe me. I'd rather watch you raise this child from the heavens than not at all."

"You helped raise Dave into the boy he is today, and for that I'm grateful."

Alex gulped once again. "I'm not talking about Dave." Jen's eyes opened wide. Did he say she was- "I've never stopped loving you, from the day I met you, until now." His eye lids closed as his breathing became shallower. "You and me, Jennifer."

Jen bent her head lower and kissed him, the way he always remembered, "I'll always love you, Alex… _forever_."

His body became limp beneath her hands and his eyes closed. His breathing ceased as Jen's fingered traveled to his neck, where no pulse could be found. Tears flooded her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wes stood behind her, and he too had tears. Slowly she rose and Wes engulfed her in a hug as she began sobbing on his shoulder. He swayed back and forth gently trying to calm her as the news about Tommy's death made its way over as well.

Kira too sobbed on Conner's shoulder for Tommy. Katie held Dave close as she turned his eyes away and began to comfort him, mixing in her own tears as well. Alex and Tommy sacrificed themselves to help Wes and Dave live another day- a gift that no thank you could ever satisfy.

Standing, she walked back to where a few rows of fire trucks and ambulances began flooding the area. Wes held her closely and watched as the Paramedics came over to assess the three deceased men, pronouncing each, and then pulling white sheets over their bodies.

"Jenny" a voice whispered. The Lieutenant turned her head to see Kane's hand rising slowly towards her. Everyone jumped to arms, but Jen urged them not to. Something about this was different. His voice was no longer gruff and hostile, but soft and soothing, a voice she had not heard in years. Walking towards the dying man she crouched by his side and took his hand. His body shook fiercely then stopped, his eyes rolling back and his hand falling.

"You're free, Father." She said and closed his eye lids. "Finally, you are free." Jen could swear she saw a smile come across his face, knowing he was finally at peace…


	19. When You Were Young

Disclaimer: still isn't mine. As always.

This is it, folks. I bring you the conclusion to a story that has taken me a little less than two years to complete. I think that, by far, this is my best story to date, and I believe my readers will agree.

I cannot thank you all enough for your comments; they make me smile every time. I ask that you please leave a comment at the end to let me know what you thought overall of this piece.

Be sure to check out my latest fic, entitled "Fire Storm". First chapter is posted, with hopefully the second one coming perhaps today or at some point in the next two days.

Without further adieu, I present you with the final installment of Black Water.

**When You Were Young**

_2010_

A light wind swept through the city streets and captured a few loose flower petals in its hand. They gently floated through the rays of the sun that shown brightly. It was the beginning of summer, a glorious time of year where the trees blossomed and the days grew longer. In this breeze, the city streets of Angel Grove were lined with thousands of people, hoping to catch a glimpse of the parade that winded through the city.

The funeral train rounded another corner to be greeted by a roar of claps and cheers as the coffin holding Thomas Oliver's body rolled on the back of a flat bed, decorated beautifully in memory of the fallen Ranger. People cheered and cried as the famous Ranger was given a tour of the city once more, and slowly moved towards the cemetery. Behind the train Jason, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Zach and Kimberly pushed past their tears and smiled at the crowd.

Slowly the funeral train pulled through the thick iron gates that marked the entrance to the cemetery and followed the road west, to where a grand headstone was erected, a project that Wes Collins was honored to help fund. In elegant writing, it marked the life of the famous Ranger, from the time he first accepted his morpher to his last fighting breath.

Dressed in Class A uniforms, the local Police gently lifted the coffin from the truck and placed it on the holder above a freshly removed earth. The crowd gathered in a familiar form around the burial site and listened as the pastor gave some words of blessing. Minutes later, he looked to Jason and nodded. Acknowledging this, the former Red Ranger took the stand and drew in a deep breath as all eyes turned to him.

His lip trembled as he gazed upon his brother's coffin. "When I first met Tommy, back in high school, I never imagined that we would become best friends, brothers. No one would have guessed that he would be Rita Repulsa's evil Ranger, bend on destroying those who fought for good. In the end, however, he changed and joined our forces.

"He created a legacy that is known to every Power Ranger in this world. From green, to white, to red, to black, his mark is left. What sets Tommy aside from any other Ranger is the passion and dedication that he had. Regardless of what Ranger color you are, Tommy represented all of us each time he dawned the morpher. He was all of us."

Aisha, Zach, Rocky, Adam and Kim stepped forward, each holding a pillow with a black cloth over it. One by one they removed the cloth to reveal five morphers that ranged from color to color, size to size. Taking a step forward, they placed the Mighty Morphin' morpher, the White Tiger, Zeo, Turbo and Brachio Morphers on the headstone in a powerful display of courage and selflessness.

"In the end, Tommy died doing what he knew best- saving others from peril. He risked his life to save a nine year old boy and took the consequence willingly, a death that every Power Ranger can only wish to have if it comes down to it. The shoes Tommy has left behind can never be filled, or replaced. The death of a great Ranger like Thomas Oliver will live with us in our hearts even when the grass has grown over this place.

Jason's lip trembled again as the tears he fought back began to fall slowly and he took a moment to collect himself. "Of the original Ranger team, Zach, Kim and I are the remaining one on Earth. Today, Tommy joins two of our fallen comrades- Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston in a new place to defend. I ask that you not look upon his death in vein, but as a chance to celebrate a man who is the reason Earth still presides today. So I ask that you join me in celebrating the life of the legendary Doctor Thomas Oliver."

In an uproar, a loud burst of clapping was heard again floating through the summer air as the American flag was folded over his coffin and fastened to the corners. Stepping back, all eyes watched as Tommy's body was lowered into the ground. Rifles were fired and a salute was ordered. One by one, each Ranger present rose their hand elegantly and saluted as more rifles were fired. The clouds cleared as if on command and allowed the sunlight to reflect off the coffin as it lowered, illuminating the cemetery in a way no one thought possible.

* * *

_3009_

Thunder rolled across the afternoon sky as the funeral party began to dissipate from the area. It seemed almost right that it would rain on the day of Alex's funeral, unlike Tommy's where the sun celebrated the fallen Ranger just two days before. Then again, she thought, Alex's life was always followed by a small, black cloud, ever since he was younger. Black water, he would always call it, when that little black cloud that followed would erupt and send tainted, black water falling in every direction, making life seem impossible.

Tears mixed with rain as Jen stood by his coffin and held his cap against her stomach, shielding it from the rain as it fell. Her fingers rubbed the leather rim gently as she let out an unsteady breath one again.

"You were right," she whispered into the air as if he could still hear her. "As always, you were right, Alex."

An umbrella covered her from the rain as she turned to see Wes standing behind her, a forced smile on his face as he searched for words to comfort her, but none came to mind. It was strange to see his face here when his counterpart rested quietly behind her. Time Force, at first, would not allow his presence, and Eric's for that matter, in their time, but under the circumstances, felt it was deemed appropriate.

The ride back to Time Force was quiet as Jen sat with her arm around her son; his eyes followed the streams of rain across the glass, anything to take his mind off of the funeral. Wes and Lucas sat on one side of the limo while Trip and Katie gathered on the other, holding each other for comfort. Eric sat towards the front, his eyes focused on the floor as he tried to avoid the gloom that lingered, but still found his eyes tearing.

The car came to a stop in front of the grand building that was Time Force. They stepped out slowly as Wes craned his head upward to try and see the top. It was astounding to see it in person. Walking through the sliding doors they entered and were greeted by Captain Logan and a few other of the Officers Jen worked beside.

"Lieutenant," one friendly female face said. "Good to see you return safely." Jen gave no response but turned her lead to where Logan stood. Without words, he pulled Jen into a hug and squeezed his eyes shut.

He retracted and swallowed hard. "We have delayed the launch to the past for another twenty-four hours, Jen. There's a nor'easter heading in from over the Pacific, and we do not want to take a change of flying in this weather. I hope that's okay with you."

Jen nodded. She turned her head to where Wes and Eric stood, still baffled by the building. "Wes, Eric, this is Captain Robert Logan of Time Force." They shook hands. "Rob, this is Commander Eric Myers, and Commander Wes Collins, of the Silver Guardians."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Logan responded and looked to Wes. "I've heard a lot about you, Wes. It is truly an honor." Wes agreed. "Now, we all have had a rather- stressful day, so why don't you all grab a bite to eat and relax? Jen, we'll meet once you return to get everything straightened. I have arranged for a suite-"

"That won't be necessary," Lucas interjected quickly. "Eric can stay with Trip and I, it won't be a problem."

"And what of Wes?" Logan asked.

"He can stay with us, Captain." Dave spoke up, his voice small as he looked up to Jen. "Please, Mom?" She was silent at first, and then spoke.

"He can stay in the spare bedroom." She said quietly. Jen looked back at him and gently nodded. "It won't be an issue." She bent down next to Dave. "Sweetie, take Wes to our apartment and get something for dinner. I need to run to my office for a moment." She rose and saw the look Logan had on his face, of both uncertainty and disbelief.

Dave smiled as the group parted. Eric left with Trip and Lucas, Katie was taken back outside to go home and see her family, and left Wes, Jen and the Captain alone in the lobby. Jen walked over to Wes and handed him the keys. All the while Logan watched in curiosity as the two exchanged words. The soft flow in Wes's eyes, the body posture Jen held- he had only seen that same look once before…

Jen turned and then stood besides Logan. The two made their way to her office in silence. Upon arriving at the door, she turned the knob and entered into the familiar world that seem still, so distant. She took off her rain-soaked coat and placed it over the chair to dry a little. Powering on her computer she waited in silence as the rain pounded the walls outside. Logan watched her curiously and how uneasy she looked, and the sadness that loomed over her eyes.

"Wes is Dave's father, isn't he?"

Jen gave no response, only stood and made her way to look out the window at the view, which hadn't changed much. Logan didn't her response to know the answer to his question. "Is that the reason you broke off your engagement to Alex… because of Wes?"

Her voice was small. "I never meant for any of this to happen, Rob. I thought that when I left 2001 I wouldn't care for Wes any more. I had Alex back, but when we returned I felt so distant to him. And the mission in 2002…"

"You two rekindled that old flame, and from that you had a child, which lead to an eight year cover-up." Logan grinned. "It was well played, I'll give you that."

Jen chuckled. "That comes from years of experience in that subject." Her small smile faded. "Rob," she turned to face him. "I already know the answer, but… is there any way? I know we've sent officers to live in past times, for surveillance and whatnot, but is there any way…"

"If there was a way, Jen, I would have let you stay with him nine years ago. It is in our records that you and Alex had a kid, not you and Wes. Dave grew up in our time. We have all his records and yours for that matter. To try and transfer that kind of information and transcribe it back in Wes's time would take up too much of our assets. The fact is that there is no documented connection between his time and ours."

"What if I could find a connection, Rob? I've spent months there and was no change in the time stream. If any bit of information, any person…"

Logan thought for a moment, and his eyebrows rose. "You found a documented link, then?"

"Yea," She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Rob, who read it and looked at her, astounded. "We were careful, Rob, every time. I don't know what went wrong, but it did. It happened again." Jen swallowed hard and bit her lip. "I'm pregnant…"

* * *

_2010- Two days later_

The Collins' mansion filled with music as the celebration fell underway. The house and surrounding areas filled with music as people dressed in elegant dresses and suites began to arrive in any fashion imaginable. In a whim, Wes's father decided it was a day to celebrate, when Silver Hills was freed from danger once again, to honor the Time Force, Wild Force, Dino and Mystic Force Rangers, as a way to say thank you for all their efforts. Most importantly, he decided it was a beautiful night to celebrate Thomas Oliver.

Outside on the patio Madison glanced off into the sky at night and couldn't help but trace patterns in the stars, an activity she enjoyed since she was a little girl. Her mind reflected to the occurrences in the past few months. Her kidnapping, her freedom, her reunion with Nick…

There was a face she couldn't shake from her head, no matter how hard she tried. Back when she first met him, she thought it was just a high school crush that any girl could easily out grow. But she realized that the three-year separation between them only made that crush stronger. The more she thought about it, the harder it was to not think about it. And, had she heard him right all those months ago… did he say he loved her? Or was it like she had- a high school crush?

"You look beautiful tonight, Maddie." Nick said as he came and stood beside her. "You really do. I never figured blue would have been your color."

She gave him a playful slap on the shoulder as he continued to laugh. "You're quite the comedian, aren't you?"

Nick smiled and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I have my moments." He bit his lip and took a chance. Before he knew what he was doing he kissed her and prayed she didn't pull back. As if she heard him, she did not but responded happily. "Is this… more than a crush?" he whispered, his mouth centimeters from hers.

"I don't think so, Nick." she responded and laced her fingers with his. "Well I hope not at least…"

**X X X X X**

Back inside, Conner looked up on the stage as Kira sang beautifully into the microphone with her latest hit. From the stool she sat, Kira looked down at him and winked as she strummed the final chord on the guitar.

"She's got a voice on her, mate." Xander elbowed Conner and grinned. "So what's the deal with you two?"

Conner shrugged. "We're friends, Xander. Just… really good friends."

Chip laughed. "They said the same thing about Nick and Maddie, and look at them now," Xander pointed off to where Nick and Madison were seen dancing to Kira's song on the dance floor, holding each other close and exchanging a kiss here and there.

"Ah, to be young again," Eric said and joined Chip, Xander and Conner with Taylor at his side while making his rounds to say hello.

Taylor let out a hearty laugh. "And, in your case, stupid for that matter." He gave her a silencing glare which she shook off. "I got to admit, Wes's dad throws a hell of a party when the occasion calls for it." The others nodded in agreement.

Once Kira finished her last song, and as the next band began to set up, Wes's father gathered everyone's attention by gently tapping the side of his whisky glass.

"If I may have all eyes on me, please, I have a few brief words to say while the bands switch." The room quieted. "Today, we gather here on a number of occasions. First, and foremost, to celebrate the life of the late Tommy Oliver, a man who truly did great things for this world. We gather to thank the group of young men and women who put others before them, and helped to save this city yet again from the forces of Evil. To the Power Rangers, I say thank you and raise my glass to you all, for keeping us safe once again." He rose his glass in a toast. "To the Power Rangers and Tommy Oliver. Live long, stay safe, and God bless."

The room echoed Collins' statement and took a group drink to honor his toast. With that being said the band struck up yet another revived classic and the dance floor filled once again with Wes's father's business partners, friends and family.

Taylors dragged a protesting Eric to the floor, followed behind Alyssa and Cole who had recently arrived. Nick and Madison continued to dance while Xander and Chip examined the appetizers and grab about drink. Passing the two and laughing, Conner and Kira joined the dancing couples.

In the corner, Wes watched the smiling couples dance and left the room in jealousy. He had his heart ripped out three times already by love, and it was too much for him. Walking past the pool he made his way through the garden that was freshly trimmed, and where the flowers were in full bloom. Why was it was that everyone could have love but him? Why did he love someone whom he could never be with? Ever since Jen left nine years ago the first time, this question plagued him.

When she came back again last year, she brought something with her he never thought to see. A son- his son nonetheless, and just as easily, he had that ripped away from him. It was a tease for Time Force to invite him to Alex's funeral, an arrogant tease that made him want to tear his heart out with his own two hands. Was this some sort of cruel game they like to play?

Making his way past the rose bushes he found himself standing on the edge of the property that overlooked the ocean, his favorite view. The salty sea air blew into his air carrying the remnants of the spray of the waves as they crashed on the beach. However, something about this scene was different. In the middle of his view, a figure stood, gazing out over the ocean. Curiously, Wes made his way down the steps and towards the outline.

As he approached the figure, it turned and the moon illuminated a face he never thought he would see again. "How?"

Jen smiled at him. "There exists a connection, between this our time and the future, a small little bridge that would make it possible all work out. Turns out, even before I knew it, Alex discovered that connection about eight weeks ago, and already took the initiative. It was only now was it confirmed by Time Force, and gave me one last reason to come here." She paused. "To… stay here."

Wes's eyes widened as Jen bit her lip and chuckled. "It's a boy."

"You're… we're…" Wes couldn't think of the words to stay. Instead he scooped her up and began to spin around in a fit of pure joy in the moonlight. He kissed her happily as they came to a stop and dizzily made their way back to the house to divulge the good news.

Upon their arrival they found Dave and Wes's father in a fit on the dance floor, surrounded by the remaining Rangers. Happily Jen was greeted by everyone and earned a kiss on the cheek from Wes's father.

Dave looked up and in a laughing fit ran into Wes's awaiting arms, where he lifted the boy up and kissed his forehead. It was then Jen admitted to the news of her leave from Time Force and the admission of a new baby into the Collins' family.

"You're not the only one who's got good news," Taylor smiled and rose her left hand to sport a diamond ring. Eric proposed only minutes before, and Taylor happily accepted.

Wes's father smiled and put his arm around Wes. "I guess good comes out of the bad after all."

Wes turned his head and looked at Jen, a smile on her face. "I guess it does." He bent down and kissed her happily, with the band's music ringing in his ears.

_Five years later_

Nick's motorcycle hummed outside the TV station as he waited for Madison to get off work. The heat of summer had hit the city of Briarwood once before and in a desperate attempt to rid him of it Nick removed the leather jacket and placed it in saddlebag at the back of his Harley.

"Don't you ever get tired of riding that thing?" Madison asked as she unclipped the other bag and placed her backpack in it. Bending forward, Maddie kissed him happily.

Nick smiled at her. "Never. How was work?"

Maddie pulled her hair back as Nick handed her his spare helmet. "Good. We start filming soon, and I can't wait." Maddie placed her helmet on her head and hopped on the back of his bike. "I assume Chip and the others are waiting for us at the beach?"

Over the hum of his bike, Nick hollered, "Yea. We're late, so hold on!"

Nick hit the throttle and sent the bike rocketing forward, towards the beach where a Mystic Force reunion awaited them.

Across town, Alyssa Evans waved good bye as the buses with her now former students pulled away. She was happy summer had come along, considering the busy year she had. Between Cole's recent graduation and opening of his own veterinary clinic, and the adoption of their two year old daughter, Alyssa was looking forward to relaxing for a while and enjoying being with her family.

"Alyssa!" Cole called as he walked across from the parking lot and smiled to her. Her daughter, Kena, smiled and ran towards her mother. Alyssa picked her up and kissed Cole hello.

"Your mother is hell bent on having us for lunch, I hope you know that." Cole said.

Alyssa laughed. "Well we had better be going, then." Handing Cole her bag she followed him to the car.

**X X X X X**

"Go, Conner, go!" Kira chanted as loud as she could. From her seat in the front row she watched as Conner McKnight gave a hard kick and sent the ball flying into the net to score the winning point. After knee surgery three years ago, Conner slowly began to play his favorite sport again and was looked at by a few teams in the minors. Today was the day that could either make or break his career, with spotters from different teams all around looking to find their next star.

With his game-winning shot the team surrounded the young soccer coach in cheers of triumph as the fans stormed the field in delight to congratulate the team.

Once the uproar calmed down, Conner looked around for that familiar face he saw in the crowd. After looking for a while, he spotted her. Kira Ford smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations, Conner, you were wonderful! I haven't seen you play like that in years!" she said.

Conner smiled in thanks. "I got to admit, I was never as nervous playing as I was today."

"Well, with those Major League spotters up there, I don't blame you. I felt the same way during my audition a few years ago, but you get over it." She smiled. "So what are you doing after this?"

He swallowed a mouthful of Gatorade. "I was going to get cleaned up and head over to the cemetery. Today's Doctor O's birthday." Kira nodded in acknowledgement. "I've got a few things to do and clean it up a bit."

"Mind if I tag along?" the former Dino Ranger asked, and Conner smiled.

"Absolutely."

**X X X X X**

"And when Mom gave him the cookie, Dad said it tasted _horrible!_" Dave said as he flipped through the photo album and came to an old picture of their parents baking cookies in 2001. "Spat it right out!"

Five year old Alexander Collins grimaced at his fourteen year old brother. "Ew, that's gross. So Mom and Dad were really Power Rangers?"

Dave nodded. "Yup. When I get older, I'm going to become a Silver Guardian, like Dad and Mom and be the next Red Ranger."

Alex's eyes lit up. "Can I be a Power Ranger too?"

Dave smiled at the young boy. "Sure, you can be my partner." Alex stood and cheered as their mother's voice cried out for dinner. Running down the stairs the two boys exited through the back door and sat on the patio. After Alex was born, Wes and Jen decided to move out of Wes's father's house and get a house of their own closer to the shore, and coincidently down the street from Eric and Taylor, who were frequent visitors.

Eric sipped his Corona as Taylor cut their eighteen-month daughter's food and smiled. "So this is the happy, married life huh?"

Dave swallowed his mouthful of hot dog. "Mom says that depends on what day it is."

"David!" Jen protested with a laugh and the teenager gave her a heart-warming smile. Minutes after the two boys were finished eating, they dismissed themselves and began to throw a football in the backyard.

"It seems like almost yesterday that we were worried about mutants and monsters. Nowadays it's what price are we paying for gas and who's got the check book." Taylor grinned. "I do miss it every now and then."

Wes agreed. "I do too, every now and then. Cause, unfortunately when we fight," he looked at Jen, "she doesn't shrink back to miniature."

Her eyes widened and she playfully smacked him. "You're quite the comedian, Wesley. I think Eric and you need to be separated, you're picking up too many bad traits from him." Eric huffed in disagreement. "But you're right, Taylor. I do miss it."

In the background, the sun began to glow bright orange as it began to set on the eve of summer's arrival. The football Dave and his brother threw became an illuminated mark against the sky as it flew back and forth. The two married couples sat on the porch and reminisced about a time when forces greater than those imaginable threatened to destroy the Earth, but never did. They remembered the faces of friends not forgotten and all the crazy antics and pranks pulled in a time where they watched over the city like the sunset, in colors of red, blue, green, yellow and pink.

_A time when they were young… _


End file.
